My Precious One
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: Blaine and Kurt make a huge decision in their life Follow their journey into parenthood! Future fic! warning MPREG rated m just in case
1. Late Nights

Thank you for reading and please review.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine laid in their king size bed in their house in New York City. It had been a long day for these two. Blaine had just opened up his publishing company called Anderson- Hummel Books and Kurt just became the editor for Vogue magazine. They wanted to sleep but they couldn't.

Blaine and Kurt had been married for four years almost five. They got married in a simple ceremony but not one too simple for Kurt Hummel. After the wedding they moved to New York City, where they lived in a small apartment but something was missing. One day as they were driving home, they saw a house. The house was big with five bedrooms and three full bathrooms. Kurt just had to take a look inside. When they did it was official they had bought their dream house. They had lived in the house for two years but the house seemed empty to them.

Blaine had an idea. He realized what he wanted most of all of than a life with Kurt was a baby. Blaine could get pregnant and Kurt knew that too. Even Kurt knew that he too wanted a baby. Both Blaine and Kurt wanted to tell each other tonight as they lay in their bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked as he broke the silence. Kurt looked over at his husband. "Can we talk about something?" Kurt nodded and tucked himself into Blaine's arms. "I think that I want to start a family. I know that we can end up having a biological one because of my genes and I want a baby."

"I was going to say the same thing" Kurt replied. "I think we need our own little Hummel- Andersons running around this empty house. I can't wait to hear the little pitter- patter of feet."

"So agreed tomorrow we start trying for a family?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"No I don't agree to that" Kurt replied. Blaine looked at him confused. "I think we should start tonight!" Kurt kissed his husband passionately.

* * *

Again reviews would be lovely and not to mention if you have any ideas for the story or what they should have just holler!


	2. Cookies

Thank you for reading and male pregnancy is common in this time of the story

* * *

It had been two months since Blaine and Kurt decided to have a baby and Blaine knew he was crazy but as he was standing at the bathroom sink at five in the morning. He couldn't stay still because in two minutes he would find out if Kurt and he were to have a baby. He had the alarm set on his phone as it started to vibrate. He quickly looked at it. It was his mom calling.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hi sweetie!" she said. "How are you doing today?" he smiled when he heard her voice. Blaine never used to talk to his mom until his dad and her divorced when Blaine was nineteen. His father never approved of his marriage to Kurt but Blaire Anderson did. She helped with everything but she did it in secret but when Blaine's father found out he was furious. After a day of tears and bruises Blaire had enough and left her husband and since then Blaine talked to her every day. Even she knew that Kurt and he wanted a baby.

"I'm okay mom" Blaine replied. "Just a little tired and sick to my stomach. Why are you calling at five at in the morning?" He could tell his mom was smiling ear to ear.

"I couldn't sleep "she said but she really just wanted to see if her son was pregnant "so what are you doing now?" she asked.

"Baking cookies mom!" he said smiling. He wanted cookies. "I am kidding mom! I am waiting for results on a pregnancy test" as soon as he said pregnancy test he heard his mom scream happily.

"A BABY!" she screamed. "A BABY! A BABY! YOURE PREGANT ARENT YOU?OH MY GOD BLAINE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME IT?"

"Mom calm down!" he said to his screaming mother who he knew was bouncing off the walls. "And I want Kurt to be the first to know if it is positive! I have to go mom."

"Wait! Wait!" she protested. "I love you"

"Love you too mom" Blaine said as he hung up the phone. He picked up the tester while closing his eyes. He opened them and saw a pink plus sign. Blaine started to cry.

"I'm pregnant" he said softly to himself. Today was the perfect day to tell Kurt, since it was their anniversary.

* * *

The day went perfect for the two. They saw Wicked on Broadway for the seventh time. Blaine bought a tiny flying monkey to put in the baby's nursery. He told Kurt it was because he wanted to put it in their room. When they got to home the house was coated in roses everywhere. Blaine had called to have Rachel come and decorate the house for them. There was a table in the center of the living room filled with food. Blaine knew it was fresh because Rachel texted those after the show to tell them that they needed to get home before the food got cold. This was the perfect setting to tell Kurt.

As they finished their food Blaine took Kurt's hand and pressed play on his iPod. They started to slow dance as a lullaby filled the room. Blaine sang along:

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_

_my precious one my darling one don't let your lashes weep._  
_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_Just lay your head and give your cares to me._  
_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream,_  
_cause in my loving arms_  
_you're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings._  
_Dance with the stars and touch the face of God..._  
_and if you should awake_  
_I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, Ill kiss your little cheek_  
_And underneath the smiling moon Ill sing you back to sleep_

Kurt looked at Blaine as the song ended.

"Kurt, I'm pregnant" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

* * *

Please review with what you think the baby should be and what they should name it.


	3. I'm the Boyfriend!

Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Kurt was beyond happy with the news. He literally jumped for joy. Blaine was thrilled but his stomach wasn't. He could barely sit through a meeting. He tried to drown out the words without closing his eyes. No one at his work knew he was expecting.

"What do you think Blaine?" a curly haired man asked. Blaine snapped out of his trance.

"Yeah lets go ahead and print those two and we will be done." Blaine got up and walked out. He was met by his secretary.

"Hey Tina!" Blaine said. "What's new?" the Asian girl looked at him

"Well you have an interview in about three minutes" she said. "He wants to be an editor" Blaine shook his head and entered his office. The office overlooked the entire city and he looked at the man sitting in the chair. He was blonde with glasses and wearing a stunning outfit.

"Good afternoon!" Blaine said trying to be happy but his sickness was taking control. "I'm Blaine Anderson - Hummel. You must be?" Blaine held out his hand as the other man stood up.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Anderson- Hummel!" the man said happily. He took Blaine's hand and shook it while saying "I am Chandler Kiehl." Blaine couldn't help thinking that something was familiar. Blaine sat down and so did Chandler.

"So" Blaine said. "Why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Chandler smiled.

"Well I went to NYU and I just graduated actually. I was a freshman about five years ago." Blaine nodded and wrote it down on a notebook. Blaine knew how to pick the weak form the strong so he asked more questions that no one would ask.

"What magazines do you subscribe to?"

"Well the only one I really do is Vogue" Blaine quickly thought of Kurt since Kurt was the new editor.

"Give me an example of a time you did something wrong. How did you handle it?" Blaine asked. This question was the real killer.

"Well sir" Chandler said. "I once met this guy at a music store and I asked for his number and apparently his boyfriend found out and well he never texted me again so"

"I meant in a job related incident" Blaine said through his teeth. He knew who Chandler was. "Well I guess I will look through your résumé and decide then" Blaine just wanted this man out of his office and now. Blaine showed him out the door.

"Wait sir!" Chandler protested. "When you say your last name is Hummel, do you mean like the Vogue editor Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes I do! By the way we have been happily married for five years and we are expecting a baby and I am the boyfriend!" Blaine yelled. Chandler stood there.

"I knew you were pregnant!" Chandler yelled back "I should be the one carrying his children not some idiot who doesn't know how to take a joke so have fun getting fat. You deserve to!" Chandler stormed off.

* * *

Chandlers words rang throughout Blaine's ears all day which led to as soon as Blaine got home he went straight to the mirror. Blaine took off his shirt and looked at his abdomen. There was no bump just that his abs were disappearing. Blaine went and stepped on the scale. He looked at it. He started to cry. He had gained five pounds.

* * *

Kurt came in from a long day. He just wanted to change and snuggle with Blaine. As he headed towards the bedroom he heard whimpers. Kurt walked in and saw Blaine sitting on the bed with his shirt off.

"Honey?" Kurt asked. Blaine jumped out of his skin. "Honey have you been crying?" Blaine got up.

"Yeah" he nodded. Kurt pulled the shorter man into a hug. Blaine stood there and cried.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Do you remember Chandler?" Blaine asked. How could Kurt forget? He was so empty without Blaine. Kurt nodded

"Well he came in for a job and asked about you and I blew up and he told me that he should be the one to carry your children not me and to have fun getting fat" Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine listen to me" Kurt sighed. "I love you so much and you aren't going to get fat. That's our baby inside you growing. I think you are the best lover and husband in the world. Chandler is just a shrub you are a beautiful lily." Kurt couldn't help laughing at his metaphor.

"I love you so much" Blaine laughed. "But if I am a lily you are the bumble bee"

* * *

I know weird ending but hey that's just how I roll. Please review with names and what you think the baby should be. Next chapter is the doctor visit!


	4. Dr Todd

I don't own glee wish I did

* * *

_Blaine lay in his bed when a wave of pain came through his body. Blaine sat up and took off the covers. He was sitting in a puddle of blood. _

"_No" Blaine screamed "no! Kurt!" Kurt turned over and saw the puddle of blood._

"_How could you do this to us?" Kurt screamed "you failed me" Blaine sobbed and grabbed Kurt's hand as Kurt walked away._

"_Kurt please I didn't know" Blaine sobbed. _

"_How could you?" Kurt said again._

Blaine sat up and screamed. He quickly looked under the covers. The white sheets were still white.

"Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"The baby" sobbed Blaine. Kurt looked deep into his husband's hazel eyes. Blaine was all sweaty. Kurt brushed Blaine's curly hair back.

"The baby is safe and so are you" Kurt said. He pulled his lover into a tight hug. Blaine still sobbed.

"Kurt please" Blaine said. "Sing to us" Kurt smiled as he began:

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_

_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound...ooo,ooo,_  
_ooo,ahhaa,aahaa,ooo,ooo,ooo,haahaa_  
_just close your eyes_  
_you'll be alright_  
_come morning light_  
_U and I will safe and sound_  
_ooo...oooo,ooo...ooo,ooo...ooo"_

As Kurt finished he heard Blaine snore.

* * *

"What if something is wrong with the baby?" Blaine asked as they sat in Dr. Todd's office. Blaine sat on the bed while Kurt rubbed circles in his husbands back.

"Nothing will be" Kurt said confidently "they just ran some tests"

"I know but what if something is wrong?" Blaine said as the doctor came in.

"Alright Blaine" Dr. Todd said as he walked in. "well you have nothing to worry about from your blood tests. Now how about we take a peek at the little tike. If you will lay back and unbutton your shirt and your jeans." Blaine did still holding Kurt's hand. Dr. Todd took a bottle of blue gel out of a holder on the sonogram machine. "Don't worry at your guy's age nothing should be wrong. This will be cold." He said as he squired gel on Blaine's abdomen. "Trust me don't worry I know how it feels." The doctor took the wand out and placed it on Blaine's abdomen.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. Dr. Todd looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Well about four years ago I was in your place." He said as he moved the wand around "I just got out of medical school and my husband and I ended up pregnant. I remember I had huge worries since I was carrying our son, Zachary. I remember having nightmares about miscarrying and people telling me I failed, but when I got to the doctor we found out everything was fine. Now we have three kids."

"I had a dream like that last night" Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Well trust me you have nothing to worry about this baby is healthy and in a good position."

"So how far along am I?" Blaine asked. Dr. Todd looked at the screen.

"By the looks of it about 10 weeks" Kurt smiled.

"Can we get pictures?" Kurt asked happily.

"And a dvd" Blaine said.

"Sure thing" Dr. Todd said. "And here is my card don't be afraid to call about anything even to ask if something is normal." He handed Blaine the pictures, dvd, and card.

"Thank you" Blaine said.

* * *

"Kurt come look!" Blaine yelled through the house. Kurt ran to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"Look I have a bump now I didn't notice earlier but I have a bump." Kurt walked up to Blaine and kneeled down. He kissed the bump. Blaine started to cry.

"Kurt I couldn't be happier." Blaine said. "I'm married to you and carrying your baby. How could I not be happy?" Kurt sighed and kissed the bump.

"I have nothing if I don't have you two" Kurt said.

* * *

I know cheesy ending but I was listening to Kurt sing I have nothing so. Again please review with what you think they should have and what it should be.


	5. Buns in the Oven

I don't own glee.

* * *

Kurt woke up the happiest man in the world because today was the day they were going to tell his dad and Carole. They were flying to New York City and arriving at dinner time. Blaine and Kurt spent all day figuring out how tell the grandparents. They decided to cook the dinner with a baby theme. They planned as Burt and Carole, along with Finn and Rachel since Rachel was an in-law, the aroma of cinnamon buns in the oven would get them somewhat thinking. Kurt and Blaine were going to leave bowls of sour patch kids and baby Ruths on the table and for dinner they were going to have baby back ribs, baby carrots and baby baked potatoes. Kurt was of course going to decorate the table with pink and blue napkins with a diaper pin on them. Kurt's day dreaming ended when he heard retching in the bathroom. He quickly got up and saw his lover on his knees sobbing as he revisited his midnight snack. Kurt got down on his knees and rubbed circles into Blaine's back.

"Kurt" Blaine sobbed as he tucked himself into Kurt's arms.

"Shhhhhhhh it's alright" Blaine sobbed even more. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. Kurt started to sing into Blaine's ear:

"_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was a wreck_  
_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_  
_Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_  
_Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets_  
_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_  
_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_  
_No regrets, just love_  
_We can dance until we die_  
_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_  
_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_  
_Just one touch, now baby I believe_  
_This is real, so take a chance_  
_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight_  
_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_  
_Be your teenage dream tonight"_

"I love you Kurt Hummel- Anderson" Blaine said happily. Kurt smiled.

"I love you too Blaine Hummel- Anderson" Kurt smiled "and our little star" Kurt put his hand on Blaine's tiny bump.

* * *

"Kurt what's that smell?" Finn asked looking around the living room.

"Oh Kurt darling that must be our cinnamon buns in the oven!" Blaine laughed. Kurt laughed with him.

" Well if you will we will be serving dinner shortly so help yourselves to some sour patch kids or dads favorite baby Ruths" Kurt smiled widely. He led Blaine in the kitchen. Blaine was taking the ribs and potatoes out of the oven. As he set them on the platters Kurt grabbed the baby carrots off the stove.

"Do you think they are catching on?" Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt looked back and watched Finn stuff his mouth with sour patch kids.

"I hope." He whispered back "with our luck Rachel will figure it out" Blaine laughed.

* * *

"Enjoy!" Kurt said as he sat down to the well planned out dinner. Everyone wasn't paying attention to the food they were looking at the place setting. "Is something wrong?"

"Wait one moment!" Carole said. "Pink and blue place settings?"

"Baby Ruths, baby carrots, and baby back ribs?" Rachel said confused.

"Which is delicious by the way!" Finn said with a mouth full of rib.

"Wait" Burt said "Are you guys having a baby?"

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review with any ideas for what is to come or what they should have and the names


	6. Peanut Butter and Pickle

I don't own glee.

* * *

"Yes," Blaine said happily, tears streaming down his face. "We are having a baby" everyone smiled widely at the table.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Carole exclaimed. She got up and embraced the two boys. Burt got up and did the same.

"That's awesome!" Finn said happily before digging back into his food. Rachel smiled widely.

"I am so happy for you too!" she said "so when will the baby be here?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tightly.

"In June" Kurt said proudly "we can't wait." Burt smiled at his son's happiness.

"I mean some adoptions take three months or several years, or at least that's what I read. You guys are lucky to get the baby in nine months" Rachel said while putting a piece of carrot in her mouth. Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Rachel" Blaine laughed "were not adopting. Kurt and I are pregnant." Carole dropped her fork. Burt looked over at Blaine

"Dude that's awesome!" Finn said while fist pumping.

"But how?" Carole asked concerned.

"It's that gene isn't it?" Burt asked. "It's that one where gay men can conceive right? I read about it when I knew you were gay."

"So then which one of you is pregnant?" Carole smiled. Blaine smiled widely.

"I am" he said proudly. A hand flew to his bump.

"I am so proud of you two" Burt said with tears in his eyes. "You guys are going to be great parents"

* * *

_One week later_

* * *

Blaine was tired but as he lay in bed he couldn't sleep. His lower back was killing him. He sighed as he threw the covers off of him and flung his legs across the side of the bed. He sat there for a moment before turning on the light. He looked down for a moment and noticed his ankles were red and swollen. He started to cry. He wanted to sleep but now his mind was on how Kurt wouldn't love him if his ankles were swollen. Before he knew it he was sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around his bump.

Kurt woke up to sobbing. He quickly saw Blaine and sat up.

"Blaine?" Kurt said as he touched Blaine's shoulder. Blaine jumped. He looked over at Kurt. After a moment he flew into Kurt's arms and sobbed.

"Kurt I'm so sorry! You won't love me anymore"

"Why do you say that?" Kurt said.

"Because my ankles are starting to swell and….. I am getting fat!" Blaine sobbed. He grabbed Kurt's shirt with his hands and sobbed. Kurt brushed his lover's curly hair back with his hand. Blaine pulled away.

"Look!" he said angrily as he lifted up his red t-shirt revealing a slightly bigger smooth baby bump. "I'm getting fatter and you are going to-"Kurt silenced Blaine with a passionate kiss. Blaine sighed. They parted.

"Blaine Hummel – Anderson," Kurt said while looking deep into Blaine's eyes. "I love you and this baby more than life itself. I don't care if you get fat or anything. You are perfect to me" Kurt smiled as he remembers his duet with Blaine so he sang:

"_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead  
So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you same_

_Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me_

_The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?_

_Yeah,  
Ooh, oh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you are perfect to me"_

"I love you Blaine and I would do anything for you" Kurt said. Blaine looked at Kurt.

"Can you make me a peanut butter and pickle sandwich?"

* * *

Alright there it is! Please review with any suggestions on anything or ideas. I know it is really cheesy and weird but if you don't think so review.


	7. Shower

I don't own glee. Now I have a poll up for this story on my profile. It is critical for the story to continue

* * *

Kurt was lying in bed, even though it was two in the afternoon, reading his new book, what to expect when you're expecting. Well he was reading it for Blaine. Lately Blaine had been having horrible headaches and strange dreams. Kurt wanted to know if it was normal then he thought for a moment.

"_Of course! Dr. Todd" he thought "Dr. Todd had had three kids he would know"_

Kurt got out of bed and went down to the big kitchen. He walked around the island and headed towards Blaine's laptop where he found the business card. He took out his cellphone and dialed the number. He waited patiently.

"Hello?" he heard Dr. Todd say

"Hello Dr. Todd its Kurt Anderson-Hummel. I had a few questions for you about Blaine" Kurt said still holding the card.

"Sure what's wrong?

"Lately Blaine has been having headaches a lot and they hurt him so bad. He cries when he has them. Not to mention he keeps having weird dreams. I just want to make sure that this is normal. I am worried"

"Well the dreams are normal no matter how strange but the headaches are normal too."

"But why are they so bad?"

"Because his body is going through changes. Did he used to drink a lot of coffee before?"

"Like there was no tomorrow" Kurt laughed

"Well that could be another factor too"

"Well how can I help him?" Kurt asked.

"Well I had bad headaches too so what I did was get some exercise, which always helps or take a warm shower"

Kurt smiled he knew what to do now. "Thank you so much Dr. Todd"

"No problem take care"

"You too" Kurt said as he hung up the phone. He didn't notice Blaine coming down the stairs.

"Kurt?" Blaine said sleepily while holding his head. Kurt looked up to his husband. He rushed over to him.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore" Blaine sighed angrily. "I keep having weird dreams about going to Hogwarts and a man in a pink dress and a Zac Efron poster." Kurt laughed.

"I talked to Dr. Todd about your headaches"

"He said?"

"That you need to get some exercise or you can take warm showers" Kurt said.

"Well can I take a shower with you?" Blaine asked smiling

* * *

Alright I know its short but as I was writing it I had a headache so if you like review.


	8. Snow

I don't own glee

* * *

_December 12 weeks_

Blaine loved the snow. He especially loved to play in it, but Kurt wouldn't allow it now that he was pregnant. Who could blame him? Blaine could get sick and that would be bad for the baby. Blaine sat on the back porch watching the new snow fall. He made sure to bundle up. He was wearing four sweaters, a jacket, gloves, a scarf and a knit hat. He was contently warm. He leaned his back against the wooden pole and sighed as he placed his hands on his ever growing bump. He thought about how in twenty- eight weeks Kurt and he would be parents to a beautiful baby. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought about how happy he was. He could already see Kurt and him bundling up there child in its coat and taking he or she out to play in the snow, making snow angels and throwing snow balls. He heard the back door open up.

"Blaine?" he heard his lover ask. Blaine turned around still keeping his hands on his bump. Kurt walked up to his husband. He noticed that Blaine's cheeks were rosy and his nose was red from the cold. Kurt rubbed his lover's shoulders. "What are you doing out here, honey? Its freezing" Blaine smiled and embraced Kurt into a warm hug.

"Just thinking" Blaine sighed happily. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's bump. He rocked his husband side to side.

"About what?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled up at Kurt.

"Just about how soon we will be bringing our baby out to play in the snow and how we will be parents soon." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's. "You know I came up with a name today if it's a girl"

Kurt smiled widely. "Me too" Kurt laughed "you first"

"No you" Blaine protested as he moved deeper into Kurt's arms. "How about we say it at the same time?" Kurt nodded

"One" they count downed together. "Two… three"

"Kadence Elizabeth" they both said in unison. They slowly looked at each other.

"So I guess if it's a girl we name it Kadence Elizabeth" Blaine said breaking the awkward silence. Kurt smiled and nodded

"Yep and no matter what she or he will be the most fashionable baby in all New York." Blaine raised his eyebrow at Kurt.

"More like the world."

* * *

Blaine woke up with the hunger monster in his belly. He wanted to silence it so he thought of what he wanted. He decided that he wanted a juicy slice of watermelon. His mouth watered as he thought of it. He looked over at his sleeping husband. Kurt looked so peaceful and Blaine didn't want to wake him up and make Kurt go to the store and get watermelon. Blaine got out of bed and tried to find his hoodie that he left on the floor. He tried to look in the dark. As he slowly walked near the end of the bed, he lost his balance and tripped over his own feet.

"Blaine?" he heard Kurt say sleepily.

"Right here honey" Blaine sighed while waving his arm in the air. Kurt quickly got out of bed and rushed to his husband's side. Blaine sat on the floor crying. Kurt pulled him into a hug.

"What happened?" Kurt asked concerned "are you sleep walking again?" over the course of their relationship Blaine always at some point slept walked. When he was stressed about something he always slept walked. No one knew why that was just Blaine. On some occasions he would end up outside and some he would end up in a different room.

"No I don't think so because I was awake for this one" he said looking at Kurt. "I'm hungry and wanted some water melon and you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up so I just decided to get up and get some from the store, of course leaving you a note, and I ended up falling"

"Oh honey," Kurt said "I will get you some just get back into bed okay?" Blaine nodded and got back into bed. Kurt tucked him in and kissed him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked before Kurt left the room. Kurt turned around "can you also get me some hot fudge sauce please?" Kurt nodded and smiled.

* * *

Kurt stood in the fruit section at Wal-Mart with a jar of hot fudge sauce in his hand. He was checking to see which watermelon bowl looked better.

"Let me guess pregnancy cravings?" Kurt jumped to see Dr. Todd standing behind him with a gallon of milk in his hand. Kurt laughed.

"Yes watermelon and hot fudge sauce" Kurt laughed. Dr. Todd shook his head and laughed. "What are you doing here at two in the morning?"

"Well had a late shift and I forgot to get milk earlier" he explained. "So how is Blaine?"

"He is great." Kurt said. "The headaches have gone away to a minimum which is good, although the nightmares and crazy dreams aren't" Dr. Todd shrugged.

"Well unfortunately there is no cure for that" he said.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Well I bet get going. I don't want to keep Blaine waiting"

* * *

Kurt walked into Blaine and his bedroom with a bag and a fork. He heard the TV going. He saw Blaine with a box of tissues. Blaine's eyes were red. Kurt rushed over to his husband.

"Honey what's wrong?" Kurt asked concerned. Blaine looked at his.

"The kid video chatted with his dad just to eat an Oreo" Blaine cried. "It was so beautiful"

"I have something that will cheer you up" Kurt said as he pulled out the plastic bowl of watermelon and hot fudge sauce. Blaine grabbed the two and the fork. He opened the container.

"Thank you honey" Blaine said happily. Blaine opened the jar of hot fudge sauce and scraped it out with the fork on top of the watermelon. Blaine took a bite. "That is so good" he sighed.

"_Gross" _Kurt thought.

* * *

Alright please review with names and don't forget the poll it is critical for the story. Thank you guys for reading.


	9. Just a Dream

I don't own glee. Just a quick reminder I still have that poll up and it is critical for the next couple of chapters. This is a chapter about Blaine's dreams.

* * *

_14 weeks January_

Kurt walked through the front door into the living room. He took off his coat and scarf; he hung them up on the hangers in the closet near the door. He walked closer to the couch. He saw his husband fast asleep with a hand on his ever growing bump. Kurt smiled at the sight. He tip toed into the kitchen. He had to think of something to make Blaine for dinner. He was tired of eating fast food all the time because that's all Blaine cared for now. Blaine was in his second trimester which according to the book he was reading meant that Blaine and the little star inside of him would be hungry all the time. Although Chinese food did sound good. Suddenly he heard whimpers from the living room. Kurt walked into the living slowly. He walked over to the couch. He saw Blaine all sweaty and he was breathing hard. He sat on the floor next to the coach. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's curly hair.

"Blaine sweetie? Kurt said trying to wake Blaine up. He knew that this dream would turn into a nightmare. Blaine shot up like a bullet. He gasped for air. He looked over at Kurt. He embraced Kurt quickly. He started to cry

"Kurt! "Blaine yelled. Kurt rubbed circles in Blaine's back.

"Shhhhhhhh it's alright it was just a dream" Kurt said soothingly. "Why don't you tell me about it?" Blaine gulped.

"It wasn't exactly a dream "Blaine started to explain. "It was a memory. When I was little, I used to sleep walk, but it was a lot worse than now. I used to lock myself in rooms. One time I dreamt I was in an empty room and I tried to find my parents but everything turned into fire. Then I woke up to my mom shaking me and asking me what was I doing. Apparently I turned on the burner and placed my hand on it and my mom had walked downstairs just in time. I burnt my hand. After that I never slept walk."

"It's alright. I promise that if I am awake and you are sleep walk I will stop you okay?" Kurt said. He put a hand on Blaine's bump and rubbed it with his thumb.

"Okay" Blaine nodded

* * *

"_Kurt hurry!" Blaine said as he winced in pain. He held his giant swollen belly. Kurt pushed down on the gas pedal harder. _

"_We're almost there sweetie just a few more minutes." Kurt said reassuringly. A scream ripped through Blaine's mouth._

"_KURT!" Blaine screamed. In a flash Blaine was lying in a hospital room with doctors and nurses everywhere. _

"_Push Blaine push!" one of the doctors said. Blaine pushed down as hard as he could. He screamed as he squeezed Kurt's hand tightly. _

"_It's a boy" the doctor announced happily. SQWACK_

"_Oh honey look at him!" Kurt exclaimed happily. The doctors handed Blaine a tiny blue bundle. _

"_SQWACK" the bundle went. Blaine looked inside the bundle. Inside was a baby penguin. Blaine gave birth to a baby penguin._

Blaine woke up screaming.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled at the screaming man. "Blaine what's wrong?" Kurt held Blaine tightly. Blaine looked down at his stomach. He put his hands on it.

"I'm still pregnant" he sighed. "So I didn't give birth to a baby penguin?" he asked Kurt dead serious. Kurt gave him the 'are you crazy' look.

"No Blaine" he said. "You didn't give birth to a baby penguin"

* * *

Alright please review. Don't forget about the poll. It's a tie!


	10. Kurt Has Some Fun

I don't own glee.

* * *

"Mom I swear in the dream I gave birth to a baby penguin" Blaine told his mom as he bit down on his morning toast and peach jelly. He sat there talking on the phone about his dreams. He looked down at the baby name book. He was set on a boy name that he liked.

"Sweetie, don't worry every pregnant mother and father dream about giving birth to an animal. It's typical."

"I know it just freaked me out." Blaine said. He took another bite of the toast.

"So have you gotten any bigger? I can't wait to see you now that I get to fly out now" Blaine put a hand to his little bump. He rubbed it with his thumb.

"A little" he sighed "I know that Kurt and I need to go shopping because my pants are getting tight now." Kurt walked into the kitchen and popped to pieces of bread into the toaster. "Hey mom let me call you back later. Love you" Blaine hung up the phone. Kurt then walked over and kissed his lover. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug.

"_Good morning beautiful" _Blaine sang into Kurt's ear softly. _  
"How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
with you by my side  
and when I open my eyes  
and see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day"_

"Well you seem very happy and perky this morning" Kurt pointed out. Blaine smiled as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well my head wasn't in the toilet this morning so" Kurt smiled.

"Congrats!" Kurt said. "Goodbye morning sickness, hello second trimester" Kurt went to the counter and put coffee in the coffee pot.

"Oh how I miss coffee!" Blaine said dramatically. Kurt laughed. "Hey I found a new baby name" Kurt turned around.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "Do tell?" Blaine looked down at his pad and then looked at Kurt.

"Kayden Carter" Blaine said. "It uses the Kay from Kadence. I know that we really like that name and I thought if we end up having a boy we can still use the same concept." Kurt stood there thinking about the name. Kurt had been thinking in his mind earlier about boy names. "If you hate it I understand" Kurt shook his head.

"No I really like it. It has the Hummel- Anderson ring to it. I like it. In fact I love it" Blaine smiled widely.

"So if the baby's a girl we name it Kadence Elizabeth and if it's a boy we name it Kayden Carter" Blaine said happily. He looked down at his watch. "I got to go to work." Blaine got up and put his cup the sink and walked over Kurt. He hugged him from behind. Blaine started to cry. "I don't want to leave you" Kurt smiled.

"Well you do own the company and you can call in sick" Kurt suggested. He turned to Blaine.

"I love you so much" Blaine said softly. Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. Blaine kissed down Kurt's neck.

"_This must be the horny part of pregnancy" _Kurt thought. _"I might enjoy this"_

* * *

Alright now don't forget about the poll and reviews would be lovely. If you have any ideas for the story just review or pm me Does anybody wish that Blaine was there for the episode the Spanish teacher so him and Kurt could do an awesome duet. I found one they could do and I am addicted to it. I listened to it the whole time I wrote this chapter.


	11. Ankle and Store

I don't own glee I wish I did. Well if I did it would be the Klaine show. This involves a scene from one of my fave shows Bewitched. I just couldn't resist!

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were lying in bed half asleep. It was three in the morning. As Kurt was getting ready to turn on his side, he realized that he forgot to lock the back door. He turned to Blaine who he knew was still awake because Blaine never slept after sex especially hours and hours of sex.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned over and faced Kurt with his eyes closed.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

"I think I forgot to lock the backdoor." Kurt said.

"I'll go do it" Blaine suggested with his eyes still closed tightly.

"No I'll do it" Kurt said as he put on his robe.

"No you're too tired." Blaine said as he too put on his robe. His eyes were still shut.

"Yeah well you're carrying a baby so I will do it" Kurt insisted. Blaine just crawled back into bed and curled up into a ball.

"Okay" he smiled. Kurt shook his head. Kurt walked out of the room. Blaine was almost asleep when he heard a loud clatter.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed. He got up and ran out the room. He switched the lights on with the flick of a switch. He saw Kurt at the bottom of the stairs grabbing his ankle. Blaine ran to the bottom of the steps. He grabbed Kurt. Tears streaming down Blaine's face.

"Damn my ankle" Kurt said angrily "I twisted it" Blaine sobbed.

"Oh Kurt this is all my fault" Kurt looked at Blaine confused.

"What? No it isn't" he said stilling holding his ankle. "Why do you think this is your fault?"

"Because I just realized" Blaine said still crying. "I already locked the backdoor"

* * *

_15 weeks_

Blaine and Kurt were at Wal-Mart getting groceries. Kurt's ankle was better; he just had to wear a brace. Blaine had a hand rested on the top of his bump as they entered the fruit section. Kurt looked down to get the watermelon. Blaine looked around and saw another older gay couple. Two men who looked like them were in there forties. He wanted to cry. He visualized Kurt and him like that in in a few years. Except they would have a little baby with them. The man wearing a red sweater turned and revealed a huge baby bump. The man was heavily pregnant. A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek. Blaine didn't realize that Kurt had been saying Blaine's name for two minutes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked for the seventh time.

"Huh?" Blaine said still staring at the couple.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked as he grabbed the cart. Blaine snapped out of his gaze. Kurt started to walk with Blaine.

"Kurt looked over where the tomatoes are." Blaine said. Kurt looked over at the couple.

"Yeah it's another gay couple." Kurt said as he grabbed some bananas off of the shelf.

"No Kurt look at the one in the red sweater" Blaine whispered. Kurt looked over and saw.

"Oh my gaga" he said. "That man's pregnant. That's what you were looking at" Kurt and Blaine walked to the ice cream section.

"See Kurt I see us like that in a few years: Going to the store with our son or daughter in the basket and maybe a little brother or sister on the way. I know it's silly-"

"No its not" Kurt pointed out. "We want that. We want a family." Kurt put a hand on Blaine's bump. "And now we are having that"

Blaine and Kurt were outside unloading the navigator when Kurt heard it.

"Ouch" Kurt looked over at Blaine. Blaine held his stomach. Kurt set the bags down.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said. He held Blaine.

"Yeah" Blaine nodded "I'm having a stomach cramp or something." Kurt held Blaine.

"Here let me get you inside and I will go finish the groceries there's only three bags left. Then I am calling Dr. Todd." Blaine didn't say anything. Kurt helped Blaine over to the couch. Blaine laid there rubbing his bump. Kurt ran outside and grabbed the bags.

"Well, well" he heard a voice say. " hello my Lady Hummel" he turned around to see Santana standing there.

* * *

Alright there it is and don't forget to review and vote on the poll


	12. Father

I don't own glee. I wanted to give a about out to Kurt-Blaine- Klaine who helped with this chapter

* * *

"Santana" Kurt said as he quickly walked into the house. "Please leave this isn't a good time" Santana was high on his tail. She crossed he arms. Kurt searched everywhere for his phone.

"Alright you just be happy I like you Hummel and I wanted to tell you that Blaine's dad is in town on business." Santana walked out. She was mad that Kurt didn't have time to say hi. Kurt was too flustered. He grabbed his phone and walked over to Blaine.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked worriedly. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah it was a little cramp." Blaine said. "It was in my side actually. What did Santana want?" Kurt sat on the couch with Blaine.

"She said your dad was in town" Kurt said softly. Blaine put a hand to his head.

"It doesn't matter he won't come here he hates me"

Kurt sighed. He knew Blaine was hurting about his dad but Blaine didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

_The next day_

"Alright now just form an o with your mouth and blow" Kurt said as he demonstrated. Blaine and Kurt were in their living room. Blaine and Kurt decided they wanted to do a natural birth without drugs. Blaine was on a red labor ball bouncing on it. Blaine breathed deeply.

"Good job" Kurt said happily. Blaine didn't care what he looked like. He was wearing sweat pants and a "Conjunction Junction" t-shirt.

"Kurt can I just say something" Blaine asked. Kurt went behind Blaine and rubbed circles in his back. "You know that you keep saying that I am not fat but look at this shirt is getting tight around my abdomen."

"Honey you are beautiful" Kurt said "now can we please focus on your breathing." Blaine bounced on the ball again.

"I thought these exercise balls were stupid but boy are they fun" Blaine commented happily. Suddenly the ball slipped out from under Blaine. He fell down on his side. Kurt rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" Kurt said. Blaine nodded. "Alright let's get back on the ball"

"You get back on the ball" Blaine said as he kicked it across the room. Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew the hormones were talking. The doorbell chimed through the big house.

"I'll get it" Blaine said as he got up. He rubbed his bump as he walked towards the door. He opened it. A man in his forties stood there. He was wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Hello Blaine" the man said. "Nice to see you again"

"Hello father" Blaine said sarcastically.

* * *

I know it was short but hey when you have writers block. Alright please don't forget about the poll it will be going down very soon. Now please review. If you have any ideas please don't be afraid to tell me. I could use some ideas.


	13. Happiness

I don't own glee….. DARN IT!

* * *

"Well nice to see you too" Kaine Anderson said to his son. Blaine glared at his dad. "How are you?"

"I was good till you showed up" Blaine said. Kaine stared into his sons eyes

No one knew why Kaine had really come back. Kaine had come back to patch things up with his family. For the past five years Kaine had seen therapists and had realized that he was a horrible person but he knew that he was never going to have the same relationship with his Blaine ever. Kaine had realized that the reason he treated his family with no respect was because he had been raised that way. Kaine's father was a cruel old man and he shaped kaine that way.

"Look" kaine said calmly. "Can we talk just you and me?" Blaine stayed put still glaring at his father. The truth was Blaine missed having a father.

"Hold that thought" Blaine said quickly. He slammed the door shut and ran toward Kurt. "That was my dad he wants to talk to me"

"Well talk to him." Kurt said softly. "Look maybe he's changed" Blaine sighed. He walked over to the door. "I will be here right next to you okay invite him in" Blaine opened the door slowly.

"Alright" Blaine said to his father. "Come in" Blaine looked at Kurt. Blaine sat down slowly. Kaine did the same. He sat on the opposite couch.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Blaine asked quickly. Kaine fumbled around with his watch.

"I want to be your father again. I was stupid and mean. I went to shrinks and discovered that the reason I was such a horrible father was because I was never shown what a real father was" Kaine looked at Blaine. Suddenly Blaine got a cramp in his side.

"Ouch" Blaine winced. Kurt rushed to Blaine. Kurt semi lifted up Blaine's shirt revealing a bump and rubbed Blaine's side.

"Are you alright?" Kaine said quickly as he got up and rushed over to Blaine. Kaine saw the bump. "You're pregnant?" Blaine looked up at the older man.

"Yes" Blaine said. Kaine hugged his son tightly.

"Oh son!" he exclaimed "I'm so sorry for what I've done to you and I will help you no matter what okay? Oh God I am so sorry" Blaine looked at his father. His father had tears in his eyes. He knew for some reason that his father wasn't lying.

"I know dad"

* * *

_18 weeks_

Blaine and his dad talked every day. Blaine even allowed him to stay at the house for a while. Blaine looked forward to patching up things with his dad. Blaine came home tired. He moaned. His back was killing him. His feet were swollen and he had the hiccups all day. He took off his coat and bow tie. He just wanted to sit on the couch and relax. He walked towards the couch and saw his dad sitting there reading a book. His was wearing big black reading glasses. Blaine plopped on the couch next to him.

"Hey kiddo!" Kaine said happily. Blaine bent down and tried to take off his shoes but couldn't reach. "Need some help?" Blaine nodded. Kaine bent down and took off Blaine shoes.

"Dad I am getting so big. I feel like I am going to pop and I'm not even in my third trimester. My back is killing me and *hiccup* I can barely bend down. I look like a beached whale. My clothes are barely fitting anymore! If I get any bigger I am not going to *hiccup* snap back" Kaine took off his reading glasses and set down his book on the coffee table.

"Look you're going to be big you're pregnant!" Kaine said. Blaine rubbed his belly. "Now you're mother was bigger than you when she was pregnant. She looked like she was having twins"

"Who was she pregnant with?"

"Cooper" Kaine replied. "You know he has to make a big scene"

* * *

Alright don't forget to vote because the poll will be coming down very shortly because next chapter we find out if it is a boy or girl. Please review


	14. Not the Strechy Pants

I don't own glee…ugh! Now I got this idea form a YouTube video and my imagination so bear with me Alright the moment we have been waiting for:

* * *

_20 weeks_

Blaine stood in front of the mirror looking at his swollen belly. His belly had swelled quite a bit. He traced one of the red stretch marks with his finger.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from the hall. Kurt walked into their room and saw Blaine's swollen belly. "Sweetie is you alright?" Blaine looked towards Kurt.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said slowly. "It's just I've gotten so big already. I feel like I am going to pop" Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine. He hugged the shorter man from behind.

"Well I think you look beautiful" Kurt said. He held Blaine's hand. Kurt felt something on Blaine's wrist. Kurt noticed a Band-Aid on Blaine's wrist. "What did you do to your wrist?"

"I don't know I just woke up and this was there" Blaine said with a disgusted look on his face. He took off the Band-Aid and revealed two tiny nipples. "I know what they are but why are they there?" Kurt shook his head.

"Well we will ask Dr. Todd" Kurt said quickly. "Which if we don't leave now we will be late so put on the stretchy pants"

"Not the stretchy pants"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were in the doctor's office. They were so happy. Today was they day they were going to find out what the baby was. Blaine sat on the bed fidgeting with his elastic around his swollen belly.

"Stop it you look great" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I look like a house!" Blaine said. Dr. Todd walked in.

"Hello boys!" he said happily. "Are we ready to find out what this baby is?" Kurt and Blaine both nodded.

"Wait before we start I need to ask something" Blaine said. Blaine held out his wrist. "Just what exactly are these doing here and how many of these am I going to grow?" Dry Todd looked at the two nipples.

"Well in a man who is built to have a baby, they have an extra vein to hold milk." He explained. "And when they hit twenty weeks they develop nipples to feed the baby. It's exactly like breast feeding. They won't grow any bigger nor will more grow" Blaine nodded. "So shall we see what this little tike is?" Blaine leaned back and lifted up his shirt. He pulled the elastic band down. He griped Kurt's hand tighter. Dr. Todd grabbed the gel and squirted a good amount on Blaine's belly. He pulled the wand out and put it to Blaine's swollen belly. "I don't think we will have to worry about this one being too small" he laughed as he searched for the baby.

"I know I feel huge." Blaine laughed.

"Alright here's your baby" Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "And it's a girl."

"A little girl?" Blaine asked teary eyed. Dr. Todd nodded. Kurt kissed Blaine passionately.

"Look she's sucking her thumb!" Kurt pointed out.

"Our little girl" Blaine said happily. Kurt and Blaine kissed passionately

* * *

Alright there it is. Please review.


	15. You

I don't own glee. Thank you for all the reviews vie gotten they make me feel so happy.

* * *

Blaine was sitting on the couch rubbing his swollen stomach when his dad came and sat down next to him.

"So how did the doctors go?" Kaine asked his son.

"Good" Blaine replied happily. "Everything is fine. I'm right on schedule. Twenty weeks and Kurt and I will be parents" Kaine smiled. He was happy his son was happy. "And when we did the sonogram she was sucking her thumb."

"Wait did you say she?" Kaine asked. Blaine nodded smiling. "I get a granddaughter" Kaine's eyes filled up with tears. Kaine wanted to touch his granddaughter but he didn't want to over step his boundaries. "Can I feel her?" he asked slowly. Blaine stared at his dad for a moment.

"Of course you're her grandpa" Blaine said. Now around his dad he felt safe when before he felt insecure. Kaine moved his hand towards Blaine's swollen abdomen. Kaine rubbed it for a moment. He smiled.

"You know you used to do that "he said. "When your mom was pregnant with you we would get all the sonograms done and you would always suck your thumb." Blaine laughed. Kaine rubbed his granddaughter for a while.

"She's getting so big" he commented.

Kurt walked in from work happily carrying Chinese for his two favorite people and Kaine. Kurt was getting to like kaine as a father in law. He enjoyed the fact that Kaine and Blaine were happy together. He walked towards the couch. He saw his husband smiling at Kaine he saw Kaine's hand rubbing Blaine's swollen stomach. He slowly stepped into the kitchen and set down the Chinese. Kurt had a surprise for Blaine. He was so happy. He felt his phone vibrate. He saw a new text from his mother in law

_I just got off the plane. I will be there soon k._

He set down his phone and walked over to the couch. Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"Oh hey baby" Blaine smiled. Kurt sat down next to Blaine and joined in the rubbing of his daughter. Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips. "How was your day?"

"Good stressful but good" Kurt sighed heavily. "But my day just got better since I get to see you and our baby" Blaine smiled.

"How was your day Mr. I am working from home?" Kurt asked.

"Good quiet without you but good" Blaine laughed. "Dads been keeping me company" Kurt smiled at kaine. Kaine smiled back.

"Well I have dinner why don't we all go set up the table?" Kurt suggested. Kurt got up at the same time kaine did. Blaine started to get up. "Do you need help?" Blaine shook his head.

"No I just-Oh" Blaine's hands went to his stomach. He felt fluttering in his stomach. Kurt held Blaine in his arms.

"Blaine? Blaine? Blaine?" Kurt pleaded. He was worried. "What's wrong? Speak to me"

"The baby" Blaine said as tears flowed down his face. "I think the baby just moved. I could feel it."

"What did it feel like?" Kaine asked.

"Like butterflies flying in my stomach" Blaine sighed. "I can feel her. She's wiggling around in there" Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine's stomach.

"Oh I love you two so much" Kurt said with tears in his eyes. Suddenly the door opened.

"SURPRISE!" Blaire yelled. Blaine looked and saw his mom

"Mom!" he exclaimed. Blaire rushed to her son and pulled him into a tight hug. "Mom," Blaine said. Blaire pulled him into a tighter hug. "Mom we are squishing somebody" Blaire let go. She snapped out of her state and looked down at Blaine's stomach. She noticed how swollen it was.

"Oh honey look at you!" Blaire bent down and kissed Blaine's belly. "Oh how far along are you again?"

"20 weeks" Blaine smiled. Blaire rubbed her granddaughter.

"What is it boy or girl?"

"Girl" Blaine sighed. He wondered how long it would take his mom to realize that his dad was standing next to her.

"Has she moved yet?" Blaire asked excitedly. She was just a ball of excitement. Blaine nodded. Blaire looked over to her side and saw kaine.

"YOU!" she yelled.

* * *

Alright so if you could please review with ideas for future chapters


	16. Cooper

I don't own glee

* * *

"Who me?" kaine asked.

"Yes you! You selfish son of a-"

"MOM! Baby has ears" Blaine said as he held his belly. He felt the baby wiggle around.

"What are you doing here?" Blaire asked Kaine angrily.

"I'm here to be with my son's family" Kaine replied.

"How dare you?" she yelled.

"Mom"

"How dare you come back after five years and expect it to be perfect?"

"Dad"

"I knew it wouldn't be but I want a relationship with my sons!" kaine yelled back.

"STOP IT STOPS IT!" Blaine screamed. He got up slowly and walked off sobbing.

"Look what you've done!" Blaire yelled. Kurt stepped between the two arguing parents.

"Stop it both of you!" Kurt said calmly. "Now I don't want either of you two fighting. Blaine needs a tranquil environment. Stress is bad for the baby. Now can you two calmly sit on the couch and talk?" Kurt walked out. Kaine and Blaire sat down on the couch. They sat there for twenty minutes. Blaire's phone vibrated. She answered it:

_Hey mommy I just got off the plane I will b there soon can't wait 2 c my niec mommy_

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you." Kaine said "I'm sorry that I destroyed our family. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done, but the truth is that I am sad without you and our sons. I know that you don't love me anymore and I know that I am lucky that Blaine is even talking to me or having me stay here while my apartment is getting renovated. I really want my family back"kaine started to cry. Blaire felt sorry for him but the truth was she was sad without him too. She still had their wedding photos and their pictures together. The truth was she wanted Kaine. Kaine was her first and only love. Blaire didn't want to say anything. Blaire took Kaine's hand.

"I believe that you do want a family and I still love you." She leaned in and kissed Kaine.

Meanwhile Kurt walked into the room and saw Blaine lying on the bed lifeless. Kurt lay on the bed with his pregnant husband. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's stomach. Blaine sobbed.

"I don't want people fighting around her" Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek.

"I know but I think they stopped it sounds really quiet." Kurt pointed out. "Is she still wiggling around?"

"Yeah she won't stop." Blaine turned and lied on his back. Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt up. He kissed the bump happily. "I hope she looks like you."

"I hope she has your smile" Kurt said.

"I hope she does not have my hair" Blaine said.

"I think she will be the perfect baby" Kurt laid his head on Blaine's swollen stomach. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in" kaine and Blaire walked in.

"Your father and I have agreed not to fight at all" Blaire said. Blaine smiled. She walked over to the side of the bed. She kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Stress is not good for you or the baby" Kaine said. "We love you Blaine and we love our granddaughter." They all heard somebody walk in the front door.

"FREE CREDIT REPORT TODAY DOT COM SLASH SAVINGS" they heard a man sing at the top of his lungs.

"Cooper" they all said.

* * *

Alright thank you for reading and please review. If you have any ideas just tell me and tell me how you think the birth should happen so I can get some ideas.


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Please read: lately I have been getting bad reviews and people don't realize how much it does hurt. I know my stories aren't the best and that my topics aren't the best but I would like people to start to read the authors note because it might explain something key to the story. I want to make it clear that for the name Kadence was actually a name suggested by one of my loyal readers and I thank her for that. Not to mention I also have been getting stuff about the baby being a girl instead of a boy, but if those bad reviewers had read the authors notes before the chapter they would have realized that my lovely readers voted on a poll for that. So with that being said, I will NOT stop this story. The bad reviews I eat them for breakfast now along with strawberry jelly. They impower me to go further. I want to see why you like this story so please review with reasons why you like it. If you have an ideas for what could happen please tell me. Thank you all!**


	18. Chubby Baby

**I don't own glee. Thank you for reading I want to thank supergleek10 she helped with this chapter**

* * *

"Cooper!" Blaine exclaimed happily. Cooper stood in the bedroom door.

"SQUIRT!" Cooper yelled happily. He walked over to Blaine. Blaine got up from the bed. The two brothers hugged. "Whoa! Whoa!" Cooper felt the bump between them. "Are you getting fat?"

"No, Coop I'm pregnant "Blaine said. Cooper smiled widely. He bent down and lifted Blaine's shirt revealing the bump.

"There's a baby in there!" he poked at the bump. "So this is little Cooper junior?"

"Cooper it's a girl" Blaine said. "So no Cooper junior" Cooper stood up.

"That's cool" Cooper said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Cooperita will work too or Klaina"

"Where do you get Klaina?" Kurt asked. He walked to Blaine and embraced Blaine from behind. He rubbed his daughter.

"Your glee club came up with Klaine you know Kurt and Blaine it's a nickname" Cooper explained. "See if you take mom and dads name Blaire and Kaine they …. Create… Blaine." Cooper paused for a moment. "Now I know why they named you that. Why do I have a name that is so weird?"

"Cooper sweetie," Blaire said sweetly. She got up and stood next to Cooper "When you were born, your dad didn't get me to the hospital in time so you were born in the back of a mini cooper hence the name Cooper" Cooper nodded happily. He liked the fact that he came into the world in a peculiar way. If anyone knew how to make an entrance it was him. He looked around the bedroom and saw Kaine.

"EVIL GUY, EVIL GUY, EVIL GUY!" he screamed as he lunged towards his dad.

"No sweetie!" Blaire yelled. "He's good now"

"Oh"

After dinner Cooper passed around the Anderson family photo albums. Cooper saw a picture of baby Blaine.

"Hey Kurt" he said. He nudged Kurt in the arm. Kurt looked over and took the album. He saw a chubby baby wearing a bowtie, red pants and a black shirt. Kurt giggled. He looked down at the name. It was Blaine.

"Aw you were a chubby baby" he laughed. Blaine grabbed the photo album. He looked at the photo.

"At least I wasn't as chubby as Cooper was when he was going through elementary school." Blaine commented.

"I was not chubby it was baby fat"

"Whatever!" Blaine laughed. "You didn't have baby fat!" Blaine showed the picture to Kurt of a skinny little baby. "See he wasn't a chubby baby, he was a chubby kid"

"Well I still had baby fat"

"I'm shocked you barely had any until you got into school." Blaire said. "You wouldn't do anything."

"One time we tried to get him to walk" Kaine said. "See we got his favorite toy, right, then we held it a distance in front of him. Cooper stood up and then just sat back down. He was like 'I'll get it later'"

"I'm like Ryan Secrest." Cooper replied. "He was a chubby kid and look at him now"

"I think it's just genetics." Kaine said. "My side of the family has always had chubby babies." That rang through Blaine's head. All through the night he thought about if his and Kurt's baby would be chubby. He wanted a normal baby. Like how Kurt was. He didn't want his baby to be premature like Kurt was but he wanted a nice healthy baby. He couldn't sleep. He was worrying to much. He didn't want a chubby baby and he didn't want a chubby kid like how Cooper was.

Blaine looked at the clock. The bright red numbers showed 3:48 am. Blaine sighed heavily. He felt Kurt turn over.

"Kurt?" he said softly. Kurt opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sleepily. Blaine nodded.

"Kurt?" he asked "Do you think we will have a chubby baby?" Kurt looked towards Blaine.

"No why?"

"Well just what my dad said." Blaine replied "its genetics. I actually looked at my bump today and it's bigger."

"Dr. Todd said you were at a good weight last month. She's just growing"

"I know it's just that I don't want our baby to be as chubby as I was and I don't want a baby like Cooper." Kurt placed his head on Blaine's swollen stomach. "I just want her healthy"

"And she will be!" Kurt said happily. "She will be our precious one" Blaine started to sob. "Why are you crying?"

"I just love you" Blaine choked out. "I am so happy that we got married and created her. I couldn't be happier. I love you so much." Kurt kissed Blaine passionately. Blaine felt his precious one wiggle around. "She's wiggling around." Kurt got teary eyed. Kurt lifted Blaine's loose t-shirt up and revealed his unborn daughter. He kissed the bump.

"I can't wait for her to kick hard enough for me to feel" Kurt sighed. Blaine smiled.

"You'll probably be glued to her." Blaine laughed. Kurt kissed the bump again. He looked at the clock and saw what time it was.

"Oh my Gaga!" he exclaimed. "We need to get some sleep, especially you two." Blaine nodded sleepily. He rubbed his stomach.

"She keeps wiggling" Blaine said. "Sing to us" Kurt laid his head on his daughter again. He tangled his fingers between Blaine's

"_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._  
_My dearest one, my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed._

_My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep._  
_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me._  
_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms._  
_Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angel's wings._  
_Dance with the stars and touch the face of god_  
_and if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, Ill kiss your little cheek_  
_And underneath the smiling moon Ill sing you back to sleep_" Kurt looked up and saw Blaine fast asleep. He rested his head again and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Alright there it is. I also want to thank****sashamasha007 for the name Klaina.****Now please review with what you want to see happen next chapter.**


	19. J-Lo

**I don't own glee. I want to thank TheVinah they both helped with this chapter, so thank you girl. This chapter will be kind of short but a big thing happens**

* * *

_24 weeks_

Blaine woke up with the hunger monster in his belly. He looked at the clock it was two in morning. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and got up. His back ached from the life he was carrying. He walked downstairs sleepily. He thought about what he wanted to eat. He thought some oatmeal would be nice. He put the amount in the bowl and filled it will water. He shoved it into the microwave. He sighed. He looked in the fridge. He saw a squirt bottle of caramel sauce. He put it on the kitchen island. The microwave beeped. Blaine got potholders and grabbed his bowl. He squirted caramel sauce into the oatmeal. He grabbed a spoon and started to eat. He heard the clinking of keys and the side door opening. He looked and Cooper walked in holding a red cup and a bag gummy bears and wearing Saint Patrick day necklaces.

"_Red solo cup, I fill you up  
let's have a party, let's have a party  
I love you red solo cup, I lift you up  
Proceed to party, proceed to party"_ he then saw Blaine. "Well hello there how are you?"

"Where we you and are you drunk? "Blaine asked. Cooper looked down at him.

"Somewhat and I got lucky so" Cooper stumbled over and set down the cup and the gummy bears. "Blaine, you're not just a brother. No, no, God no! You're my, you're my, friend? Friend. Lifelong!  
Thank you for being my friend." Cooper walked away to his room. Blaine eyed the unopened bag of gummy bears. He grabbed the bag and spilled its contents into the caramel oatmeal. He mixed it in and took a bite. He felt satisfied. He saw Kurt walk in.

"Hey baby" he said through his oatmeal.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Kurt asked. He noticed the oatmeal. "Oh my Gaga! Gummy bears, caramel sauce and oatmeal, honey don't you think that that is a lot of empty calories? We don't want you gaining more weight than what you need." Blaine took offence to that.

"So are you telling me that I am getting fat?" Blaine said loudly. Kurt looked at Blaine.

"No!" Kurt said. "I am just making sure you eat healthy for the baby and yourself."

"So what you really saying is that I am fat and you want to put me on a health kick?" Blaine said.

"No!" Kurt said. "What I am saying is that you need to eat less sugary things so you and the baby can be healthy"

"Well welcome to pregnancy cravings Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Kurt sighed deeply and walked into the living room. Blaine finished his bowl and put it in the sink. He walked past the fridge. He looked at his butt.

"Oh no!" Kurt rushed in.

"what's wrong?"

"You're right Kurt" Blaine said panicking. "I'm blowing up. Look at my ass! IT'S HUGE!" Kurt sighed. He walked over to Blaine. Blaine sobbed as he investigated his butt "I HAVE A J-LO ASS!" Kurt pulled him into his arms. "I'm blowing up like a balloon." Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead.

"I still love you" Kurt smiled. He felt guilty. Blaine had been fine until he said that.

"Really?" Blaine sniffled.

"I wouldn't care if you got fat or anything." Kurt said. "So we can get fat and old together" Blaine laughed. He kissed Kurt's warm lips.

"Ow" Blaine held his stomach. Kurt grabbed on to Blaine's stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"She just kicked" Kurt felt a jab at his hands. He kissed the bump then his husband

* * *

**Alright now review with what you think should happen in the chapters. I love you my readers!**


	20. He's like the Wind

**I don't own glee. I want to thank sashamasha007 she helped with this chapter. So thank you girl**

* * *

Kaine was nervous. He was super nervous as he walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms the room where Blaire was. He carried Blaine's CD player with him. He knocked on the door. This was it. He was going to do it.

"Come in" he heard his ex-wife say. He opened the door and stepped in. Blaire was on the bed reading a book. Her long dark brown hair was in a messy bun. She wore sweat pants and an old band t-shirt. Her big black reading glasses were on the tip of her nose.

"Hi" Kaine said nervously.

"Hi" she replied. "What do you need?" Kaine set the CD player on the dresser.

"I want to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me" he asked as he sat on the bed. "When we kissed, did you really mean it? I mean did you really mean to kiss me?" Blaire took off her glasses. She sat there for a moment.

"Yes" she sighed. "I meant it. I still love you Kaine, but that doesn't hide what you did though. You did the things you did, there's no turning back, but you can help patch things up. You know what some people say: you can't start a new beginning but anyone can start today and make a new ending. This is your chance to make a new ending" Kaine sighed heavily.

"I look forward to that new ending." Kaine smiled. He got up and went to the CD player. He hit the play button and sat back down. Music filled the room.

"_I'm sorry, so sorry_" Kaine sang_  
"That I was such a fool  
I didn't know  
Love could be so cruel  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Uh, oh  
Oh, yes_

You tell me mistakes  
Are part of being young  
But that don't right  
The wrong that's been done"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry So sorry So sorry" Kaine said "Please accept my apology But love is blind And I was to blind to see" then he started to sing again:

"_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Uh, oh  
Oh, yes_

_you tell me mistakes_  
_Are part of being young_  
_But that don't right_  
_the wrong that's been done_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Uh, oh_  
_Oh, yes_

_I'm sorry, so sorry_  
_Please accept my apology_  
_But love was blind_  
_And I was too blind to see_  
_Sorry"_

"Will you go to dinner with me?" Kaine asked.

"Okay you won me over with the song" she said playfully. Kaine got up and went to the door. "Hey I think that song was meant for Blaine not me" Kaine nodded. He opened the door.

"COOPER YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS SHE SAID YES!" he yelled down the hall.

Blaine came home smelling one of his favorite dinners since he got pregnant: Kurt's spaghetti and meatballs.

"My favorite dish!" Blaine exclaimed happily as he walked into the kitchen. Kurt turned around and smiled widely. Blaine looked down at the pot of spaghetti sauce. He took the lid off and smelled it "Yum!" he became puzzled. "Kurt this is not going to feed six people." Kurt embraced Blaine.

"I know because it will be all ours." Blaine looked at him puzzled again Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's hips. He swayed them side to side "I thought this could be a thank you dinner, just the two of us"

"Thank you for what?" Blaine smiled.

"For caring my child and being the love of my life" Blaine hugged his husband tightly.

"I love you Kurt Hummel- Anderson" Blaine sighed happily. Kurt kissed Blaine's head.

"I love you too Blaine Hummel-Anderson" Kurt felt thumping on his belly. The two parted Blaine held his swollen stomach.

"She's been kicking like crazy" Blaine commented. Kurt kissed his hand and then placed it on his unborn daughter. Kurt led Blaine to a table in the living room. The lights were dimmed with candles all around soft love songs played in the background. Rose's petals were everywhere.

"Kurt Hummel-Anderson you've out done yourself!" Blaine exclaimed as he sat down.

"Well nothing is too good for my unborn child and my husband" Kurt pulled out a gallon of apple juice from a bucket of ice.

"Apple juice 2017" he said in a French accent.

"One of the best years for apple juice." Blaine commented. Kurt poured apple juice in wine glasses. Patrick Swayze's she's like the wind came on.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked. He held out his hand

"yes" Kurt said. "Yes you may" Blaine and Kurt pulled each other in a dance. Kurt started to sing along:

_"he's like the wind through my tree  
he rides the night next to me  
he leads me through moonlight  
Only to burn me with the sun  
he's taken my heart  
But he doesn't know what he's done_

_Feel his breath on my face_  
_His body close to me_  
_Can't look in his eyes_  
_he's out of my league_  
_Just a fool to believe_  
_I have anything he needs_  
_he's like the wind"_

Blaine started to sing:  
_  
"I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream  
Am I just fooling myself  
That he'll stop the pain  
Living without him  
I'd go insane_

_Feel his breath on my face_  
_His body close to me_  
_Can't look in his eyes_  
_he's out of my league_  
_Just a fool to believe_  
_I have anything he needs_  
_he's like the wind_

Then the both stared deep into each other's eyes and sang their hearts out:

"_Feel your breath on my face  
Your body close to me  
Can't look in your eyes  
You're out of my league  
Just a fool to believe  
he's like the wind  
Just a fool to believe  
Just a fool to believe  
he's like the wind  
Just a fool to believe  
he's like the wind_

_Just a fool_  
_he's like the wind_  
_he's like the wind_  
_Just a fool.._  
_He's like the wind_  
_just a fool..."_

* * *

**Alright there it is. She's like the wind is one of my favorite songs ever. Please review with what you want to see happen**


	21. Painful Disney

**Hello everyone. I know it's been a while since I updated but I came up with a new chapter. I wanted to give a shout-out to skylar3. I am so happy I am entertaining her. Reviews like these make me feel so happy. I also want to say Congrats on your baby skylar3! I don't own glee….wish I did!**

* * *

_26 weeks _

_Kurt POV_

I sat on the couch with my beautiful husband. We were having a Disney marathon. I can't help but stare. He has that pregnancy glow. His cheeks are rosy and he is so beautiful. Not to mention his growing stomach that is carrying my baby, it's getting so big, our little girl is growing. He grabs another red vine from the seventh package he ate. I watch him get teary eyed as Ariel sings on the rock. I can't believe that in a few months I will be a daddy. She will be so spoiled. If I don't do it Blaine will. I adjust myself so that my head is lying on his stomach. She's getting so big. I rub his swollen stomach. He starts to brush my hair back with his hand. I feel her kick. I want to hold her. I feel him tense up. I sit up. He looks like he's in pain. He sits there holding his stomach.

"Are you okay?" I ask. He looks at me and swallows hard.

"It hurts" he says. He can barely speak. He is getting sweaty. I go to the kitchen and grab a washcloth and soak it is water. I run back out and sit back on the couch. I pat the towel over his forehead. "Kurt something is wrong. I've never felt this type if pain before." I sat there for a moment. What if he is in labor? Its way to early. I need to call Dr. Todd. I grab my phone from my pocket.

"I'll be right back baby" I say. I walk into the kitchen. I don't want to alarm him. It might cause more pain. I dial Dr. Todd's number. It rings three times before he answers.

"Hello"

"Dr. Todd, hello this is Kurt Hummel I need you right now".

"Is everything okay?"

"Blaine's having a pain or pains. I don't know what it is. I'm scared. It could be labor. I don't know." I'm frantic. I look down at my loose hand. It's shaking. I just need to calm down.

"Go to the hospital now I will meet you there." He then hung up the phone. I just need to keep Blaine calm. Who am I kidding? I have to keep calm! I am so scared. What If he is in labor? I can't handle it.

"KURT!" I hear Blaine scream. I run back to him. He's all sweaty. He's sobbing his eyes out.

"I'm right here." I tell him. He grabs my hand and squeezes it. "Blaine we need to get to the hospital."

"No….no….. It's not time" he stammered. "She's too early." I look deep into his eyes.

"Listen to me." I say. "She is okay. She's safe. Now we need to get to the hospital." Blaine nodded slowly. He gets up slowly with my help. We walk to the car. I get him inside and strap him in. I get in the driver's seat and start the car. I start to drive to the hospital. I hold out my hand so he can hold it. He takes it quickly.

"Why is it hurting so much?" he asks through his sobs.

"It will all be over soon baby I promise" I say. I hope

When we get to the hospital Dr. Todd is waiting for us. I help Blaine on top of the bed. Dr. Todd pulls out the sonogram equipment and starts to do one on Blaine.

"Well the baby is fine and you're not in labor, but your appendix is rupturing. We need to get you into surgery now." Blaine's face is terrified. They wheel him away from me. I start to cry.

* * *

**Alright there it is. Please review. If anyone knows what happens in Lamaze class please let me know. It might be in a future chapter. Thank you for reading!**


	22. Taller Brother Say What?

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"The surgery was successful." Dr. Todd announced. "The baby is just fine. You can see him now but only one person can." Kurt was happy to hear that. Dr. Todd walked off. Just as Kurt was about to walk back to Blaine's room, Finn stopped him.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaimed. Kurt turned around and looked at Finn. "I need to talk to you" Kurt wanted to see Blaine not Finn. Kurt sighed heavily.

"What is it Finn?" Kurt said. Finn bent his head down so he was closer to Kurt.

"I am just gonna come out with it" he whispered. "I had an affair with Jessie St. James and now he's pregnant." Kurt stared at Finn for a good long five minutes. "Kurt, come on say something"

"Taller step brother did what?!" Kurt said. Finn put his hands in his pockets. "But you're married to Rachel!"

"Yeah well it sort of happened okay."

"How does an affair SORT OF JUST HAPPEN!?" Kurt whispered-screamed angrily.

"I don't know, but Rachel just changed. She doesn't care about me anymore, but Jessie does. I love him."

"How long has this been going on?" Kurt asked. Finn hesitated for a moment.

"About six months" Kurt flew his head back.

"How far along is Jessie?" Kurt asked.

"About twenty weeks" Finn replied.

"So you knew?" Finn nodded slowly.

"I don't know how to tell Rachel that I want to get a divorce." Finn started to cry. He bowed his head into Kurt's shoulder. "I'm scared Kurt." Kurt rubbed the taller man's back. He knew who could help. He started to walk Finn to Blaine's room. Kurt knew Blaine could help. Kurt opened the door. He saw Blaine sitting up reading a magazine. Blaine's face lit up when he saw Kurt walked in. Kurt set Finn down in a chair next to Blaine. Kurt sat next to Finn. He took Blaine's hand.

"I was so worried about you" Kurt said. He almost forgot about Finn.

"I was worried about her" Blaine said. he rubbed his pregnant belly. Kurt remembered about Finn.

"Finn has a problem" Kurt said. "He had an affair with Jessie"

"You mean the guy who said it was wrong for you to sing girl songs?"

"Yeah and Jessie is twenty weeks pregnant. Finn doesn't know how to tell Rachel." Blaine looked at Finn and smiled.

"Well," Blaine said "all you can do is support him and tell Rachel the truth." Finn nodded. He got up and walked out.

"I think he will do great. He is strong" Kurt said happily.

* * *

**Alright I know it was short but I wanted to make my friend Fanpire109 a happy girl. Please review**


	23. Jesse St James

**I don't own glee. Fanpire10 is helping a lot she helped with this chapter.**

* * *

Today was going to be a busy day for Kurt and Blaine. First Kurt and Blaine were going to head to Babies R' us, to do some shopping. Then they were going grocery shopping and then Jesse and Finn were coming over for dinner and to watch a movie. Kurt was actually happy for Jesse and Finn, even though Jesse was a cold hearted idiot to Kurt (after he told Kurt about girl songs) but he was carrying his niece or nephew. On the other hand, Blaine knew how much Jesse must be scared. So many changes were happening to his body, and he had no one to talk to but Finn. This answered so many questions like why didn't Rachel and Finn have kids or the major question: how the hell did Jesse and Finn start to love each other? These entire questions would be answered whether Jesse and Finn wanted it to. Blaine knew Kurt was going to interrogate them.

Kurt and Blaine were silent as they pushed the cart around the store. Blaine looked at all the baby things, but none really scream: this is it for the Hummel-Anderson baby. Blaine rubbed his growing stomach as they walked. They picked out a few things like diapers, a few baby hats and Kurt just had to have the pink onesies that said 'baby gaga'. Suddenly Blaine stopped the cart, making it come to a complete stop.

"Baby what is it?" Kurt said as he realized he called Blaine baby when he meant to say Blaine. Blaine stared at a baby set that had everything. Blaine waved Kurt over to see a car seat. It was tan with two flowers; it also had a sun visor and a pocket for the feet. Blaine sighed dreamily at it. Kurt also did too.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. "This is it." Kurt nodded slowly.

"This**is** it" Kurt grabbed the box and put it on the cart. Blaine noticed the whole set. He tapped Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt saw the whole set and sighed. "Oh Dear Gaga"

"Finn, Jesse!" Kurt exclaimed happily. Finn was wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans, while Jesse was wearing a loose black oxford shirt and jeans. "Welcome to the Hummel-Anderson home" Finn smiled and hugged Kurt tightly. Finn walked in and Jesse stayed behind. Finn walked up to Blaine.

"Wow" he said. "You're getting so big" he bent down and rubbed Blaine's pregnant belly. Finn suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He wondered if Jesse would get that big or how big he would get.

Meanwhile Jesse and Kurt talked:

"I'm sorry for everything I said or done to you" Jesse pleaded. He had tears running down his face. Kurt put his hand on Jesse shoulder.

"Don't worry about that" Kurt said. "What matters now is you're carrying my niece or nephew, and trust me no matter what you do or say I won't stop singing girl songs." Kurt and Jesse shared a laugh. Kurt could tell Jesse hadn't laughed in a while. Kurt led Jesse into the living room. Finn sat in the love seat to the side of Blaine who was on the couch. Jesse sat down next to Finn as Kurt sat down next to Blaine. Blaine noticed they were tense. He knew the look when you want to hold your lovers hand and couldn't.

"Jesse, Finn" he said. "You don't have to hide here. You can hold hands, kiss, basically be a couple." Jesse and Finn grabbed each other's hand and held tight. "And if you guys have any questions about the pregnancy just let us know" Kurt raised his finger.

"I actually have a question!" he exclaimed. "How in the world did start to love each other? The last time you two almost punched each other at prom"

"Well we sort of fell in love because we bumped into each other at work. It was lunch and we started talking about Rachel and then we decided lets watch football while Rachel is away then we got drunk and had sex. Somehow we fell in love and after lots more sex, we created this little baby" Finn explained. Finn bent down and kissed Jesse's pregnant belly.

"And around Finn I'm not the asshole I was in high school" Jesse commented. "Since Rachel has been on Broadway, Finn has been seeing me more and we're in love" Blaine had tears in his eyes and so did Kurt.

"So have you found out the sex?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Jesse said. "It's a boy" Kurt and Blaine were so happy. "Blaine I have a question"

"Yes Jesse?"

"I keep feeling this kind of…..fluttering in my stomach. Is that good or bad?" Blaine smiled ear to ear.

"That fluttering is your baby's first movements" Finn got teary eyed and put his giant hands on Jesse's stomach.

"I can't feel it" Finn said sadly.

"It's not strong enough yet" Blaine said.

Everyone sat in front of the TV watching the video 'The Joys of Home Birthing male edition'. No one spoke Blaine just closed his eyes and ducked his head in Kurt's shoulders. Finn had his eyes closed in Jesse's lap. The man screamed even more on the TV. Kurt turned off the TV.

"Oh dear Cheesus!" Finn exclaimed. He turned to Jesse. "I'm sorry for knocking you up" Jesse got teary eyed. Finn stood up. Jesse stood next to him. Kurt and Blaine watched.

"No!" Jesse said. He hugged Finn tightly. "If you hadn't done this I wouldn't have this beautiful child" Suddenly the door sung opened.

"I KNEW IT!" Rachel screamed.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Please review and thank you to Fanpire10 she has helped so much**


	24. After All

**I don't own glee**

* * *

"Rachel!" Finn said. He jumped and threw himself over the couch. He tried to hide but it didn't work. Jesse knew a way to get her out of the house. He would have to turn into Vocal Adrenaline Jesse.

"Spy!" he yelled. "I know exactly why you are here"

"You do?" Rachel asked. She walked towards Jesse.

"We do?" Kurt and Blaine asked in unison.

"You here to spy on me!" Jesse yelled. "You want to see what I am planning for Sectionals." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest.

"No I'm not, by the way you don't even work for vocal adrenaline anymore." Rachel said angrily.

"I almost had her!" Jesse mumbled.

"I'm here because I want to know who the father of your baby is" Rachel said.

"Rachel" Blaine said. He tried to cover up for Jesse. "You know who the father of my baby is-"

"NOT YOU" she screamed. "Who is it?" Jesse felt his contents of his stomachs turn. He grabbed his stomach.

"Rachel just leave" Jesse said. Finn saw how Jesse was reacting. He stood up and went to Jesse. He lifted Jesse's chin. They stood there for a moment. Rachel stood there for a moment. She was getting frustrated that no one was answering her. Kurt and Blaine were almost jumping for joy. Finn delicately placed a warm passionate kiss on Jesse's lips. Rachel's mouth dropped.

"THIS CANT BE!"She screamed. Finn embraced Jesse. Jesse felt like he melted into Finn's arms.

"Rachel," Finn said. "You were too concerned with being a star that you forgot what really matters: love and family. I'm in love with Jesse and there's nothing you can do about it"

_28 weeks_

Blaine and Kurt cuddled that night as they watched the movie, When Harry met Sally. They were at the famous scene where Meg Ryan and Billy Crystal are in the restaurant.

"I'll have what she's having" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed. Kurt didn't know if Blaine was serious or playing but when he saw Blaine relax back into his arms he realized it was just play. Kurt moved his hand back on Blaine's swollen stomach.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Hmm?"

"Don't they get together in the end?" he asked sarcastically. Kurt kissed him. He wanted Blaine for some reason. Kurt slipped Blaine's sweater off.

"_Well, here we are again;" _Blaine sang softly. He unbuttoned Kurt's shirt. For once Kurt didn't have layers. _  
"I guess it must be fate.  
We've tried it on our own,  
But deep inside we've known  
we'd be back to set things straight." _Kurt felt like he was in heaven, and usually around Blaine he sang:

"_I still remember when  
your kiss was so brand new.  
Every memory repeats,  
every step I take retreats,  
every journey always brings me back to you." _Blaine kept kissing Kurt everywhere. They started to sing together:

"_After all the stops and starts,  
we keep coming back to these two hearts,  
two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After all that we've been through,  
it all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
forever you and me, after All_. "Kurt smiled at Blaine as he sang:  
_  
"When love is truly right  
it lives from year to year.  
It changes as it goes,  
oh, and on the way it grows,  
but it never disappears," _they kissed again before singing:

_"After all the stops and starts,  
we keep coming back to these two hearts,  
two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After all that we've been through,  
it all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
forever you and me, after All."_They kissed once more each one more heated.

"_Always just beyond my touch,  
you know I needed you so much.  
After all, what else is livin' for?"_

"_After all the stops and starts,  
we keep coming back to these two hearts,  
two angels who've been rescued from the fall.  
After all that we've been through,  
it all comes down to me and you.  
I guess it's meant to be,  
forever you and me, after All."_

* * *

**Alright there is the new chapter. So tell me what do you want to see happen? Please review**

**the song they sang was after all by peter cetera and cher **


	25. Authors Note 2

**Authors note**

**Hello all you lovely people! I know it has been a while since I have posted anything. My family and I moved into a new house which is exciting but scary and also we had no internet! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and alerts. You readers are so amazing! So I now have a new poll up for part of this story so please vote on that. **

**Now something important: I want to see what you guys want to happen! Pm me or review! I am running out of ideas . So please be sweet hearts and tell me your ideas! **

**-Mrs. Hummel- Anderson -Cullen**


	26. Blaine Know a Secret

**So I had an idea that popped into my head. I guess this is sort of a filler chapter. I wanted to add a little Jesse/Finn while still keeping in touch with Klaine. This Chapter is based on an episode of My Wife and Kids.**

* * *

Blaine's parents and Cooper left Kurt and Blaine's house because they finally realized that if Finn and Jesse moved in (because Rachel literally threw Finn's clothes and belongings at him) there would be no room for the baby and it was just creepy when Somebody that I Used to Know came on the radio while Cooper was with Blaine. Finn couldn't stay at Jesse's because Jesse lived with his parents after his show choir company epically failed. So Kurt and Blaine invited them to their house.

The two couples were a great combination, with Kurt helping Finn out about how to deal with Jesse and his hormones and Blaine helping Jesse with his pregnancy, they were an awesome family.

Kurt was talking to Burt on the phone.

"Dad!" Kurt protested. "Can't you wait till your birthday...okay! I can't either... Blaine and I got you that tool box you really liked…. Yes the one where you can engrave your name." Kurt laughed.

Blaine overheard the conversation from the living room. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Kurt.

"Yeah I know…" Kurt laughed into the phone. "But dad you can't tell Blain-"Kurt noticed Blaine was watching him. "There's trouble….yeah he just walked in…..okay love you bye" Kurt hung up the phone.

"You told your dad?" Blaine asked. He wasn't mad at Kurt. He just wanted to see what Kurt would do. "That was a surprise!"

"I know but it made him happy" Kurt protested. Blaine walked over and embraced Kurt.

"I know. I just wanted to see what you would do"

Kurt could feel Blaine's round stomach against his. He felt his daughter kick. Blaine looked at Kurt and then the two looked down at Blaine's swollen stomach.

"She's getting so big." Kurt commented. Blaine only smiled. He wanted to live in this moment forever.

"Hey guys" Finn said as he walked in. He was carrying Jesse bridal style. Blaine and Kurt looked at the two.

"Why is Jesse in your arms?" Blaine asked. Finn looked at Blaine.

"His feet are swollen" Finn replied. "And I read that if that happens to stay off your feet. So Jesse will not walk as long as I'm around." Jesse mouthed the words I love him to Blaine and Kurt. Kurt smiled and walked up to Jesse's swollen stomach.

"Aw, you getting so big" Kurt cooed to the baby. "Who is best Uncle eva!?"

"You the best uncle ever!" Finn said as trying to be the baby that was growing inside Jesse's stomach. A wide eyed Kurt backed away.

"Baby I got to stop doing that" Kurt said to Blaine. "It's getting a little creepy. At least ours doesn't do that"

They all shared a laughed. "So what are you guys up to?" Kurt asked.

"We are going to the doctor for a sonogram." Jesse replied. "Do you guys want to tag along my parents are coming?"

"YES!" Kurt squealed. "I would love to!"

"You can come too Blaine" Finn said.

"No that's chick stuff- YES I WOULD LOVE TO GO!"

* * *

The group was centered around the chair with wide eyes. Jesse's father and mother were there. Jesse's father was a very husky man but you could tell he could be reduced to jelly in five seconds. Jesse's mother was a slim, serious woman, but she could be reduced to jelly too.

"And there is the baby!" the doctor announced.

"MY BABY!" Finn screamed as he ran up to the screen. He stared at it forever.

"It's so beautiful" Mrs. St. James cried.

"Is that a tear?" her husband asked. She adjusted herself

"I'm back" she said.

"What do you think of the baby, Finn?" Jesse asked. Finn walked over and kissed him.

"I love it"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Mr. St. James protested. "Just because you got him pregnant don't mean you can kiss him all over!"

"So would you like to know what the sex of the baby is?" the doctor asked.

"No" everyone said except Blaine. The truth was he wanted to know.

"Surprise it will be"

At least not for Blaine…..

* * *

Later that night Kurt was sitting in bed. Blaine joined him.

"I know a secret" Blaine sang in an annoying voice. "I know a secret. I know a secret. I know a secret"

"What's you secret?" Kurt asked.

"I know what the sex of the baby is!" Blaine whispered.

"BLAINE EVERETT!"

"What?"

Kurt slapped his hands down on the blankets. "How could you?!"

"Look" Blaine said. "Finn and Jesse said they didn't want to know. That doesn't mean that I couldn't know!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do you want to know Kurt?"

"No I do not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you're sure your sure you're sure?" Blaine asked. Kurt was about to just go sleep on the couch.

"I don't want to know anything about the sex of that child!" Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." Blaine said. "I won't say anything about the baby"

"Good"

"Or his penis"

"BLAINE EVERETT!"

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely! So it's a boy any name suggestions?**


	27. Moby

**I don't own glee…some of this chapter is also based on a my wife and Kids episode. They help so much.**

* * *

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT!" Kurt screamed. Blaine looked at Kurt with his sad puppy eyes.

"Kurt you're my husband, I can't keep a secret like this from you." Blaine explained. "You're my love and my best friend-"

"No!" Kurt protested angrily. "Just this morning you were getting on to me about telling my dad about his birthday gift!-"

"I was a bad boy" Blaine said playfully.

"No this is the mother load of secrets" Kurt exclaimed. "This is the titanic! This is Moby dick-"

"Yes!" Blaine interjected. "He's little Moby!" Kurt looked at Blaine. He knew that Blaine was wrong for knowing but he was happy Blaine didn't keep any secrets from him.

"A boy?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded.

"A nephew!" Kurt yelled. Blaine kissed Kurt passionately. They kissed forever.

* * *

Down the hall Finn laid in bed playing video games. He pressed the buttons like lightning. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen as he played his Call of Duty. Jesse slowly walked out of the bathroom in his pajamas bottoms. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a draw. He searched through the drawer for a shirt.

"So Finn," Jesse said. "After we went to the doctor, I went with Blaine to Baby's R Us where I found the cutest crib. He had little zoo animals on them. I think that would be a good theme for the nursery. You know a day at the zoo! What do you think?"

Jesse turned around and saw Finn playing his game. Finn hadn't heard a word he said. "Did you just hear what I just said?" Finn still didn't answer. Jesse's emotions took over. He slipped on the shirt and walked over to Finn. He grabbed the Xbox remote out of Finn's hand and threw it across the room.

"What the hell was that for?!" Finn yelled.

"You're not listening to me!" Jesse yelled. "I want to be able to talk to you about our child, not make all the decisions myself because you want to play Call of Duty!"

"But you didn't have to throw the remote across the room!" Finn protested as he pointed to the remote laying next to the wall.

"Well I'm sorry if your beach of a whale boyfriend wants to talk to you!" Jesse sobbed.

Finn felt bad. He knew that Jesse had been depressed a little because even though his parents were supportive they weren't as happy as they seemed. He looked at Jesse. Jesse had tears streaming down his face.

"Come here" Finn said softly. He grabbed Jesse by the hips and sat him on his lap. "I'm sorry for not listening. I just wanted to play my stupid game. I should have been listening to you."

Jesse whipped his tears even thought they kept coming.

"I'm…sorry that… I was... so mean," Jesse sobbed. "I just wanted someone to pay attention to me."

Finn kissed Jesse.

"I know" he said. "Playing my game was my usual requital since I was married to Rachel." Jesse smiled. "And you're not a beach of a whale." Jesse started to cry more.

"But I'm blowing up like a balloon" Jesse protested.

"No" Finn replied. "You're pregnant. You can't help that our little boy is growing inside of you"

"I'm glad we called after dinner to see what the baby was. You're going to be a great dad to our son"

Finn smiled his goofy smiled. The two hugged and kissed. Finn laid Jesse on the bed.

"Let's watch a football game" Finn said as he kissed Jesse.

* * *

**Alrighty there is a new chapter! So tell me would you like the name Jameson for Finn and Jesse's baby? Please review**


	28. Darren and Chris Kiss Me

**I don't own glee. **

**Again my wife and kids helped.**

* * *

_Blaine is 30 weeks and Jesse is 26 weeks_

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Jesse all sat at the table eating lunch.

"So how have you been feeling Blaine?" Jesse asked. Finn wrapped his arm around Jesse. Blaine rubbed his swollen belly happily.

"Good" Blaine answered. "She kicks a lot while I'm sleeping so I'm not getting as much sleep as I used to, but to be honest as long as she's healthy I'm happy." Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt bowed his head down and kissed his daughter. He rested his head there for a minute. "And what about you Jesse?"

Jesse patted his pregnant belly happily. "He or she is great. I am feeling a lot more movement then usual."

"Have you talked about baby names?" Kurt asked. Finn looked at Jesse.

"Well if it's a boy" Jesse said happily. "Then Finn and I want to name him, Jameson Alexander and if it's a girl-"

"Well we haven't really been talking girl names" Finn interjected nervously. "I mean I think we both want a boy so I guess at the birth we will find out"

"I think that's what's on my mind right now is the birth." Blaine commented. "My due date is ten weeks away and I'm scared."

"It will be alright." Kurt said. "We have our family and friends to help us." Kurt took his head off his daughter and started eating his lunch. "Speaking of which have you guys talked about the birth?"

Finn and Jesse both smiled at each other.

"I decided I want to have the baby at home" Jesse announced happily.

Kurt's fork dropped. Blaine sat there looking at Jesse like he was turning into a lobster.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Blaine commented.

"What if something happens Jesse?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah you don't want to get caught in a midwife crisis!" Blaine laughed at himself.

Kurt shook his head. "No shut it up with jokes please!" Kurt turned back to Jesse. "Childbirth is no joke!"

"That's what everyone says." Jesse commented. "But I happen to do a great job with handling pain."

"And you also happen to be carrying Finn's baby and have you seen the size of that head!?" Blaine said. "They might have to do a c-section, a b-section; they might even have to take some spine out!"

"No offence but you're going to have your baby you're way and were going to have ours our way"

* * *

That night Blaine and Kurt were getting ready for bed. Blaine was brushing his teeth and Kurt was doing his nightly moisturizer routine. Blaine washed out his mouth before walking out. He looked at Kurt in the mirror.

"The whole idea is crazy" Blaine said. "The idea of having a baby at home is dangerous."

"I know but it's what Jesse and Finn want to do and we need to support them." Kurt said. "I think it is dangerous too but it's what they want to do and we can't stop them. Once Finn has something set in his mind, he won't stop."

Blaine walked over to the bed and got into bed slowly. He sighed. Kurt finished and walked over and got into bed. He kissed Blaine.

"We have to support them" Kurt said. Blaine pouted before half smiling

"I know but it doesn't mean have to like it"

Kurt nodded in agreement. Kurt opened his nightstand drawer and grabbed a green book.

"You must really like that book" Blaine commented as he turned on his side towards Kurt. "You keep reading it constantly."

"I really like it" Kurt nodded. Blaine looked at the cover.

"The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell" Blaine read. "What's it about?"

Kurt smiled widely.

"It's about these twins and they get a book of fairy tales for their birthday and it's a portal to actual fairytales and they have to complete the wishing spell to get home." Kurt said excitedly.

"Maybe I'll read it" Blaine said.

* * *

Soon Blaine and Kurt fell asleep soundly. They both dreamed beautiful dreams. An intruder crept into the room at about 3:40 am. He crept up to Kurt and shook him.

"Kurt!" a familiar voice whispered. "Kurt!"

Kurt jolted up.

"Darren Criss kiss me!" Kurt held the mans head.

"Whoa!" the man said. "It's me Finn"

"What are you doing?!" he whispered.

"Jesse just told me that if I don't bring him a slice of horseradish, sardine and pineapple pizza. He might not make it through the night."

"How and why did that become my problem?"

"I need your car." Finn replied "Mine is running on fumes"

"Well you can't have it right now" Kurt replied. "Now good night, I got to get back to Darren"

"This is not negotiable." Finn protested. "If I don't bring him a slice, he said he will never forgive me"

"Oh they all say that!" Kurt protested back.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"If you two don't shut up and let me get back to Chris Colfer," Blaine suddenly threatened. "I will never forgive either one of you"

"See even Blaine- Chris Colfer?" Kurt asked. "That's three nights in a row!"

"Tell that to Darren! Now shut up!"

* * *

**So there it is! Yes Kurt and Blaine were dreaming of Chris Colfer and Darren Criss and Kurt was reading Chris's book. By the way has any one read it? I did and it was AMAZING! **

**Please review**


	29. I Dont Mind

**Authors Note: I don't own glee. I got a bad review about the last chapter and it called me a b***** and said I have brain damage. Well these people act like I give a crap about the bad things they have to say about me and they don't even know me! The point to this note is that I want to thank everyone who reviews. I want to say thank you for all the good things you say about my writing. I'm not the best but I try to please my beautiful readers. So I have this challenge for you: Tell me how you want Blaine or Jesse to give birth or how they can have false labor pains: make it as wacky, as normal or as funny as you want it. I will try to incorporate them in the story. Thank you so much for reading!**

**There is a sex talk and a sad part**

* * *

A couple days later Jesse asked Finn for everything possible to eat: pistachios ice cream, sardines and fudge, horseradish and strawberries. Finn was happy to serve his pregnant lover, but between Jesse's hormones, and cravings Finn felt like he was going crazy and he wasn't the only one.

Kurt was tired and felt like he was going crazy too. Blaine did have cravings but the hormones lately were killing Kurt. Sometimes Blaine would call Kurt at work sometimes happy, sad or just plain angry at something. The worse one was when Blaine said he was fat and ugly. Kurt felt bad that it was happening.

Kurt sat in the kitchen at 5 a.m. drinking a cup of tea. He wanted to finish his cleaning before his dad came to visit since his dad was in D.C. and Burt thought he would stop by. He hoped to spend some time with his dad before he got busy with the baby. He heard someone come downstairs. He figured it was Finn since no one in the house but Blaine and Jesse would probably be there.

"Hey Kurt?" Finn asked. Kurt turned around and looked at his step brother. Finn sat down at the other side other table "Can I talk to you for a second? It's about Jesse."

"What's up?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know!" Finn exclaimed. "He goes crazy. He's happy, crying, and sad or just plain angry at me"

"It's called hormones Finn" Kurt explained. "Oh he's no longer Jesse, he's a mutant, he's an alien, and he's Jesse and some other creature."

"Like a robot from the Terminator?"

"Yeah" Kurt nodded unsurely. He never cared to watch that movie. "Sent from the future to make your life a living hell sometimes."

"Well what do I do?"

"You change your name to jackass and obey his every command" Kurt replied. "I bet that three minutes of sex was worth it!"

"Three minutes? In a row?" Finn asked shocked. "OOOOH YOU ANIMAL!"

"You know sometimes I can go five" Kurt boasted. "I've been known to do seven…with alcohol. Kadence was a five fifteen"

* * *

Kurt left a wide eye Finn in the kitchen. He walked up to his and Blaine's room. As he walked in he saw Blaine sobbing into his pillow. Kurt rushed over to Blaine. He brushed back Blaine's curly hair.

"What's a matter sweetie?" he asked.

Blaine wiped his nose before he spoke: "I just keep thinking about how I've been acting lately. I've been horrible! I shouldn't act like that to you, that's no way to treat you like that"

"It's alright-"

"No its not!" Blaine interjected angrily. "I'm turning into a monster!"

"You are not!" Kurt snapped back. "I love you no matter what! I will always love you. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and I will never love another"

Blaine was sobbing now.

"You can't help that you've been moody. You're thirty weeks pregnant and you are just overwhelmed with all the changes that are happening to your body, trust me I would be moody too"

"But you're perfect" Blaine said. "Even if you were, you would never take it out on me! You are the best husband-"

Kurt silenced him with a passionate kiss. Soon they did a five thirty.

* * *

"So dad how is D.C.?" Kurt asked to his dad as they sat on the couch. Finn, Jesse and Blaine went out to the mall so they could give the father and son some time alone. Burt smiled at his son.

"It's good just political" Burt laughed. He pulled out a DVD. He walked over and placed it into the player.

"Dad I thought this was bonding time?" Kurt asked "Not watch a movie time."

"This is not a movie." Burt replied. "It's a story." Burt sat down. "I made this when I found out you were going to be a father. I thought maybe you could learn about how great of a mother, your mother was."

Kurt's eyes instantly filled up with tears. Burt had never told him of his mom about how she became a mommy.

"You're mom and I met in high school. She was a junior and I was a senior when we got together." Burt explained. "We had plans to get married and have kids together. You're mom was in glee club with Mr. Shue. She had the most beautiful voice. She could out sing that Dion chick. We had plans to get married and have kids together. One time I was working on a car in your grandpa's garage…."

_Flashback…._

"_Hey Burt!" Burt's dad yelled from the office. "Elizabeth is here to see you"_

_Burt jumped inside himself. He was excited. He walked over to the office as his dad walked out. He kissed Elizabeth passionately. He tried to hug her. _

"_I'm all dirty." He commented. She had a white cardigan and a pink dress on she smiled half-heartedly. "I've been working too hard. I haven't been to see you lately after school"_

"_It…its okay" she said shakily._

"_Is everything cool?" Burt asked. _

_Elizabeth shook her head. "Totally." _

"_Burt hurry up!" his dad yelled. _

"_I got to go" he said quickly. He kissed her on the cheek. As he turned around, he heard Elizabeth sigh deeply. He turned back around. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah we can talk about it later" Elizabeth said shakily. _

"_Just tell me!" Burt smiled. _

"_No… no… your dad needs you" she protested. "Go and work"_

"_I can't get to work unless you tell me what's going on" Burt said. He looked her deeply in the eyes. He could tell she had been crying._

"_Okay…..um….well… you see….I'm pregnant" she told him. Burt stopped breathing. "But go work… we'll talk about it later." She turned him around and he started walking. _

_He still wasn't breathing. He thought of nothing but about what Elizabeth just told him. He put his head in his hands even though they were dirty. _

_Elizabeth watched him walk away from her. Her hands dropped to her stomach. She felt as if Burt walked out of her life. She walked out of the shop and headed towards her car. _

_Inside Burt couldn't think. He looked back at Elizabeth but she was gone. He ran out after her. _

"_Elizabeth!" he screamed. _

_Elizabeth turned towards her. Burt embraced her. _

"_Burt!" she said. "What are you doing?! You have a future in there not with me-"_

"_The baby and you are my future!" he interjected. "I don't care what happens. I will always love you and our baby boy or girl, or boy and girl"_

"_Oh not twins!" she exclaimed. "I don't think I could handle that."_

"_I am here for you. We are in this together." Burt said. "I promise to love you and the baby no matter what he or she is"_

"Then her senior year she gave birth to you" Burt said. "She was the most wonderful person in the world. No one could replace her. I wanted to show you something" Burt grabbed the DVD player remote. "This is your mother singing at regionals. She was seven months pregnant with you." Burt hit play on the remote.

In the video, a beautiful woman wearing a gold dress in front of a group of teenagers. Her hair was shoulder length and auburn. Kurt studied the some of the features he saw in the mirror everyday. A familiar song started to play.

_"Share my life, take me for what I am  
'Cause I'll never change all my colors for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do_

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_  
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_

_Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you_

Kurt couldn't believe what he was seeing. He started to cry. His mother was so beautiful. He looked at her body. He saw a baby bump. He thought about how he actually was inside his mother while she sang. He started to mouth the words as she sang them.

_"You see through, right to the heart of me  
You break down my walls with the strength of your love  
I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

_I don't really need to look very much further_  
_I don't want to have to go where you don't follow_  
_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_  
_I can't run from myself, there's nowhere to hide_  
_Your love I'll remember forever_

_Oh, don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Don't make me close one more door_  
_I don't wanna hurt anymore_  
_Stay in my arms if you dare_  
_Or must I imagine you there_  
_Don't walk away from me, no_  
_Don't walk away from me_

_Don't you dare walk away from me_  
_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_If I don't have you, you_  
_If I don't have you, oh you"_

"I'm sorry I made you cry" Burt said as the video ended "I-"

Kurt silenced his dad with a hug.

"I don't mind." Kurt sighed. "I don't mind at all."

He didn't care that his mother got pregnant in high school all he cared about was how he was loved even by his mother where ever she was.

* * *

**Just got to say some tears coming down. Why do I do this?! I wanted to show Kurt's mom.**

**Please review. **

**Challenge: Tell me how you want Blaine or Jesse to give birth or how they can have false labor pains.**


	30. Music Tummy

**I don't own glee.**

**I want to thank fanpire10 for her help**

* * *

Jesse and Finn were at home alone. They told Kurt and Blaine to go out to target to go get some baby things. Finn was a very happy. He was so happy that his son was really kicking. Kicking enough to where Finn could feel it and feel it good. Every moment he had his head or his hands were on his pregnant lover's swollen stomach.

Jesse was sitting on the couch rubbing his stomach happily. He sat there watching a documentary about male pregnancy. Finn walked in

"Hey baby and my little one!" he said. Finn sat down next to Jesse and laid his head on Jesse's stomach. "Oh it's the baby! He is getting so big. Its little Finn junior."

"Finn junior" Jesse asked.

"I'm justâ€¦. Rolling it off my tongue." Finn said. Finn thought for a moment. He grabbed his ipod dock.

"What are you doing now?" Jesse asked annoyed. Finn lifted Jesse's shirt exposing his swollen stomach. Finn pressed play and a soft melody played.

Jesse became relaxed as heard the song. He felt his son moving towards the music.

"He likes it" he commented. "What song is that?"

Finn looked at the ipod.

"It's called my precious one by Celine Dion" Finn replied. "I think its Kurt's ipod actually. Isn't that Dion chick that girl Rachel wanted to sing as?"

"That and Barbra Streisand" Jesse replied. He thought for a moment. He was thinking about when he was dating Rachel. "You know I don't hate Rachel. I kind of want to thank her. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have fallen in love and had a baby."

"True" Finn replied. "Little drizzle wouldn't be here."

Jesse raised his eyebrow. "Drizzle?"

"Yeah. When I first thought I was going to be a daddy with Quinn. You know I told you. I love the name drizzle. Cause it is so cool when it's raining but its not pouring."

Jesse smiled. "You know if you combined James and Hudson, you get Jameson or Jamie. It's unique like our love."

Finn smiled his goofy smile. "I love it. Maybe drizzle can be his nickname"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat on their bed flipping through TV channels. Kurt rubbed Blaine's belly as he flipped trough the channels.

"What if we did a baby bowtie theme for the nursery?" Blaine asked.

Kurt just gave Blaine a funky look. Kurt clicked on a show.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"It's called the new normal"

Blaine and Kurt watched the whole show. They were so happy. Blaine couldn't help but think that Bryan and David were like Kurt and him. He smiled. He remember them going to Scandals like in the show. He felt happy that Kurt and him could have a biological child.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine crying.

"What's wrong baby" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked away.

"I justâ€¦ love you so much." He replied.

"I love you too, so much" Kurt said. He felt his daughter kicking his hand. Kurt kissed his daughter.

"_My precious one, my tiny one,_" Kurt sang slowly. "_Lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_

_My precious one my darling one don't let your lashes weep._  
_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_Just lay your head and give your cares to me._  
_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream,_  
_cause in my loving arms_  
_you're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings._  
_Dance with the stars and touch the face of God..._  
_and if you should awake_  
_I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, Ill kiss your little cheek_  
_And underneath the smiling moon Ill sing you back to sleep_"

* * *

**Alright there it is! Sorry for the wait but total writers block. **

**So I was thinking after watching the new normal, does anyone want to see what happened while Blaine and Kurt were at the store? Like maybe something bad but not too bad? Give me some ideas and I will give you what I think it should be.**


	31. Flashback

**I don't own glee. There will be a few flashbacks. A part of this chapter is based on the last episode of the new normal and some major cravings from Blaine.**

* * *

_Blaine is 35weeks and Jesse is 31 weeks._

Kurt sighed as he finished typing the last bit of fashion advice. He looked at the pictures on his desk. One was of Blaine and him before they got married. They were at times square for New Years Eve. He laughed at that night. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

"_3…2…1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed. Kurt and Blaine were standing in on the street with Santana and Brittany. Blaine looked at Kurt. He embraced him. _

"_I love you" he said. Kurt kissed Blaine's cold nose. _

"_I love you too" Kurt said. Blaine kissed Kurt's cold cheek. _

"_Do you know what my new year's resolution is?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked at him. _

"_Buy a pair of pants that actually aren't Capri pants?" Kurt joked. Blaine laughed. _

"_No" Blaine said. "To love you more than lasts year"_

_Kurt hit Blaine on the chest playfully. "You took mine! I was going to promise to love you more" _

"_I love you Kurt Hummel" Blaine said._

"_And I love you Blaine Anderson" _

_Brittany turned around with her camera. _

"_Okay! Picture time!" she exclaimed. "I got to give Lord Tubbington some nice memories so he'll be reminded of what he is missing when he smuggles drugs across the border" _

_Blaine and Kurt laughed. Blaine dipped Kurt down and kissed his deeply. _

Kurt laughed at the thought of a cat smuggling drugs and Blaine kissing him. He looked towards the second picture. It was of Blaine and him when they got married. Kurt wore a white tuxedo and Blaine wore a black tuxedo. He remember that they danced to every song that night and the cutting of the cake…

"_Time to cut the cake!" Mercedes announced happily. Kurt and Blaine walked hand and hand to the giant cake. It was a seven tier vanilla cake. It had white frosting on it with little music notes decorated in it. On top was a topper that had a heart and in the center was Kurt and Blaine's name on it._

_Blaine took the knife that had there names and wedding date engraved on the side and with his other hand took Kurt's hand. They held the knife together ad they cut the first piece. Blaine and Kurt placed it on the gold lined plate. They each took a fork. Kurt took a piece on the fork and fed it to Blaine. He smiled as he chewed it. When he swallowed Blaine took a piece on the fork and fed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled also as he chewed it. When he swallowed, he embraced Blaine. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. The two kissed as camera flashes went everywhere_

Kurt had a tear roll down his face when he saw the third photo: Kadence's first sonogram. He couldn't believe that now after all this time they were going to start a family. He sighed happily. He got up from his desk and grabbed his bag. He walked out of his office and went to his car. He got in and started to drive. On his way home he picked up a giant teddy bear, a box of chocolates and some sweet and sour sauce for Blaine.

When he got home he noticed that Jesse and Finn weren't home, and then he remembered that they were out shopping for the baby. He took the teddy bear, chocolates and sweet and sour sauce up to their room. Blaine wasn't in the room. He walked down to the nursery.

The nursery was yellow with a flower theme. A rocking chair was in the corner of the room. Blaine was sitting in the rocking chair folding baby clothes from a laundry basket. Kurt walked up to Blaine.

"Hey" he said to Blaine. "Are those the clothes we bought a couple weeks ago?"

Blaine nodded silently.

"I already washed them" Kurt pointed out.

"Well they were dirty to me!" Blaine snapped suddenly.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked calmly. "I know yesterday the store didn't have the right kind of Oreos but it's….."

"It's not that!" Blaine interrupted. "I'm upset"

Kurt knew what was going on.

"Are you still thinking about the guy at target?" Kurt asked. "It's nothing."

"It is something"

Kurt bent down to Blaine's eye level.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked. "This stuff usually just passes by you."

"We're supposed to protect our daughter" Blaine replied flatly. "How are we supposed to tell her that there are people in the world who hate her fathers? How are supposed to explain to her homophobia?" Kurt stayed silent. "It would kill me to see our daughter be teased at school because she has two dads."

"Blaine" Kurt said. "You taught me how to survive. You made me realize that it shouldn't matter whether you're a purple dinosaur or gay. You taught me what love was. As long as our daughter knows what love is and how love conquers all, we can protect her."

Blaine sobbed. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's huge stomach.

"I really do love you" Blaine sobbed. Kurt embraced Blaine in a hug.

"I love you too." Blaine and he kissed passionately.

Blaine's hormones kicked into gear. "Is that…chocolate?" he sniffled. Kurt looked at the bag. He opened the box of chocolates. Blaine could smell the chocolate from a mile away. He sighed. Kurt took a caramel one and fed it to Blaine. He smiled while he chewed it. Blaine took a marshmallow one and fed it to Kurt. Kurt smiled also as he chewed it.

"What's with the big teddy bear?" he asked. Kurt looked at it and grabbed it.

"This is snuggle bear" Kurt said. "This could be our daughter's when she gets older like three, but for now my snuggle bear can have it"

Blaine took the bear and hugged it.

* * *

That night Kurt and Blaine sat in their bed watching TV. Blaine was eating his chocolates dipped in sweet and sour sauce. Kurt smiled at the sight of his husband eating the wackiest things. Blaine finished the whole box. Kurt noticed Blaine had a smudge of chocolate on the side of his mouth. He giggled.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked.

"You have a little…well…chocolate on your face" Kurt replied. Kurt turned and licked the chocolate off while placing tiny kisses. Blaine sighed deeply.

"Kurt" Blaine said. He had tears in his eyes. "You are making my hormones rage"

Kurt laughed. Blaine kissed Kurt deeply.

After twenty minutes of making Blaine's hormones rage, Blaine and Kurt sat in bed, fully clothed. Kurt heard Blaine's stomach growl loudly.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "I'm hungry again."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, what do you want to eat?"

"That's the thing I can't decide!" Blaine exclaimed. "The baby has me wanting all these things at the same time.

"Well tell me what you want"

Blaine thought for a moment. "Um….a Quesada from Taco Bell….a….um…frosty from Wendy's….General Tao's Chicken from that Chinese place down the street….Some fish food ice cream…..some salt and vinegar chips…oh and some sardines."

"Is that all?" Kurt asked in a high pitched voice.

"I know it's crazy" Blaine sighed. Kurt kissed Blaine as he grabbed his keys.

"I'll be back"

"Okay" Blaine smiled. "WAIT CAN YOU GET ME A BIG MAC TOO!"

Kurt went to every place and got everything Blaine wanted. When Kurt got home, Blaine was sitting in bed reading an issue of Vogue. Kurt walked in with all the food.

"Thank you baby" Blaine said sweetly.

"Not a problem" Kurt smiled. "Well dig in!"

Kurt became Blaine's new cup holder. Kurt read a book as Blaine ate every bit of what he bought him. Blaine ate the sardines in the ice cream and in the Big Mac. He ate everything. Blaine would go from food to food: A bite of Quesada to a bite of chips and then to the frosty which was in Kurt's hand.

"Oh man" Blaine said as he finished the last bite of his Big Mac. "I can't believe I ate all that. I'm turning into a pig!"

Kurt quickly turned to Blaine.

"No you are not!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine was sobbing. "Baby your hormones are crazy and both you and baby were hungry."

"You don't mind running around getting all these foods?" Blaine sniffled.

"No" Kurt replied. "I love you and I would do anything to repay you for carrying my baby."

Blaine smiled. He held his stomach. "I tell you one thing: that chicken is having the baby doing summer salts."

Kurt placed his hand on his lover's distended belly. He could feel the baby moving quickly.

"She's probably excited since she got her way" Kurt commented.

"Yeah- Ow!" Blaine felt pains all through his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked franticly.

"I think I'm having a contraction"

* * *

**GASP! **

**Please review.**


	32. Wake Up the Whole House

**I don't own glee**

* * *

"I can't believe it was a false alarm" Blaine said as he walked through the hospital hall. Kurt held his hand. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay" Kurt said. "Maybe we can try to do natural ways again. Keep trying to induce labor"

Blaine nodded. "Can we get a big Mac on the way home? The baby is hungry."

"Sure babe" Kurt said. "I just hope that we didn't wake up the whole house."

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room including Jesse, Finn, Blaire, Kaine, Cooper, Burt, and Carole.

"Talk about waking the whole household." Blaine commented.

Cooper ran up to Blaine. He hugged him tightly.

"Oh squirt!" he exclaimed. "Well you're not a squirt anymore. You look huge!" Blaine tried to ignore the comment.

"Everyone it was a false alarm" Kurt said. Burt walked up to Kurt and gave him a hug.

"Trust me you'll be back here before you know it" he said.

"Well Blaine and I are going home after we pick up a few big Macs, because I am sure Jesse and Finn want one too" Kurt said.

Finn took Jesse by the hand and led him out.

"We are going back to the hotel" Burt said. He kissed the top of Kurt's head. Burt took Carole and they both walked out. Blaire walked over to Blaine and kissed the top of his head and left, followed by Kaine and Cooper.

Blaine followed Kurt as he walked out the hospital.

* * *

Jesse and Finn beat Blaine and Kurt home. Jesse was depressed. He was growing so fast. Jesse felt that Finn was avoiding him.

Jesse stood in front of the mirror looking at his body. He lifted his shirt, exposing his distended belly. He traced the stretch marks on the side of his stomach. He looked at his butt. He noticed that his butt had gotten bigger. He started to cry. Finn walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey" he said. "Are you crying?" he walked up to Jesse.

"I've gotten so big" Jesse said. Finn placed his hand on his son. "I've gotten so fat"

"You have not" Finn said. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much."

"Why then are you avoiding me?" Jesse snapped.

"Avoiding you?" Finn asked. He wrapped his arms around Jesse's waist. "I have been searching"

"For what?" Jesse asked.

Finn pulled out a box and opened it. A silver band was inside the box.

"I love you and I want you to be my husband" Finn said. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

Blaine sat on his bed rubbing his stomach. Kurt walked in from the bathroom. He got on the bed behind Blaine. He kissed Blaine's cheek and made his way down Blaine's back.

"Would you like me to make your hormones rage?" Kurt asked seductively. Blaine inhaled sharply.

"But Kurt I've gotten so big!" Blaine exclaimed. "Are you sure we can do it?"

"We did it already." Kurt said. "Now would you like me to make your hormones rage?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt kissed Blaine's lips deeply. The two slowly made their way on their backs. Kurt and Blaine kept kissing. Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's swollen stomach.

"Ah...Kurt" Blaine sighed in between kisses "We have to stop"

"Why?" Kurt asked. He felt the bed suddenly get wet.

"My water just broke"

* * *

**Please review**


	33. Keys

**I don't own glee**

* * *

Kurt quickly grabbed the hospital bag from the closet. He set the bag on the bed next to Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine gasped. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Is it a contraction?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded weakly.

"Can we stay here for a few minutes?" Blaine asked. "I honestly want to stay home till the contractions get five minutes apart."

Kurt bit his lip. "Are you sure? I mean your water broke."

The contraction suddenly got stronger. "On second thought lets go." Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt helped Blaine out of bed. Blaine leaned on Kurt's shoulder for support. Kurt walked Blaine downstairs.

"Kurt" Blaine said weakly. "Can we wait a little while before we tell Jesse and Finn?"

"For how long?"

"Just a few hours" Blaine replied. "This will be our last time we will be a couple. Once we come home we'll be parents."

Kurt nodded. Kurt looked like a rock but inside he was jumping for joy. He was going to be a daddy.

Kurt opened up the door

"Do you think you can make it to the car?" he asked.

Blaine nodded weakly. Kurt led him to their car.

"Kurt this hurts so bad!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed.

Kurt put his hand on his daughter.

"I know baby I know"

Kurt opened the door and helped Blaine in. Kurt searched in his pocket for the keys.

"I forgot the keys." He said. "Hold on I will be right back"

Blaine nodded weakly. Kurt ran into the house. He quickly searched the draws next to the front door. He couldn't find them.

"Where the hell are they?!" Kurt exclaimed.

* * *

Finn was so happy. Here Jesse and he were at one of New York's finest restaurants: Tavern on the Green. Finn thought this might be a better place to propose.

"How did you get reservations here?" Jesse said. He looked around at the empty dining room. "And how did you get us a reservation on such short notice?"

"Well for one our work pays really well and I hear they have really good duck" Finn said.

Jesse's eyes started water.

"Don't cry" Finn said. He took Jesse's hand.

"Its happy tears." Jesse said. "I love you so much and yes"

"Yes what?" Finn asked.

"I will marry you" Jesse said.

Finn clapped his hands. He reached in his pocket for the ring. He found a set of keys that weren't his. He saw the key chain with Blaine and Kurt's picture on it.

"How did I get Kurt and Blaine's car keys?" he asked.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders.

"Hope they don't need them!" Finn laughed.

* * *

**Oh Finn! **

**I know it was short but I just had to. **

**Please review and if you are following Blaine the pig don't forget the poll!**


	34. Don't Look

**I don't own glee**

**I want to thank fanpire10 for helping me. Without her I would have one messed up birth story.**

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. "What are we going to do?"

Kurt's mind was a mess. He felt like his world right now was being bombed by babies. He had to think of a way to get Blaine to the hospital fast. Blaine's contractions were five minutes apart. Then Kurt thought: "we still have a mode of transportation. Dad left an old truck here. I know how to drive it"

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled. He grabbed the keys from the drawer. "Come with me. Not all hope is lost."

Kurt helped Blaine up. Blaine's forehead was all sweaty. Kurt could feel how scared Blaine was. Blaine was shaking. Kurt put a hand on Blaine's distended stomach. He could feel Blaine's stomach tightening. Blaine started to breathe heavily.

"Slow breathes" Kurt said.

Blaine followed. He saw the truck.

"I am not getting in that thing!" he yelled.

Kurt had just about enough of Blaine's pains and snappy attitude. Kurt knew Blaine was only being influenced by the contractions but he was mad.

"IT'S EITHER THAT OR YOU GIVE BIRTH IN THE DRIVE WAY!" Kurt yelled.

"I'll get in the truck."

Kurt helped Blaine into the passenger side. Blaine held his stomach. Kurt felt bad that he yelled at him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you" Kurt said.

"I needed it." Blaine said.

Kurt kissed Blaine's sweaty forehead. Kurt closed the door. He ran to the other side. He got in. He was happy the truck started without a problem. He pulled out of the driveway and started driving to the hospital.

"Kurt hurry please!" Blaine whimpered. Kurt hit the gas pedal harder. He grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine gripped it tight. Kurt felt like if Blaine's grip got any tighter than Blaine would rip it off.

Kurt pulled into the hospital. He saw a familiar car in the lot. Kurt shook it off. He jumped out of the truck. He closed the door behind him and ran to Blaine. He opened the door and helped Blaine out.

"Hopefully Dr. Todd is here" Kurt said.

"He should. Hopefully they have our birth suite ready." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded .he took Blaine into the hospital. A bunch of people sat in the chairs. Some were pregnant, some had casts on. They went up to the lady at the front desk.

"My husband is in labor. He is about to have the baby any second." Kurt yelled. "Come on hurry up!"

The woman looked at him with an angry expression.

"Sir" she said. "I've been doing this for a long time. Just stand back and let me handle my business."

"Yes ma'am."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He looked at the double doors.

"Hey isn't that Burt and Carole?"

Kurt looked. "Dad?"

Burt looked over at Kurt. "Hey son, what are you two doing here?"

"Blaine's water broke." Kurt said. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Carole picked me up from DC and I had high blood pressure." Burt replied.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Burt nodded his head. Carole walked over to Blaine.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

"I…..It hurts" Blaine panted. "I feel…..so….bad…I keep….yelling at Kurt…..and I didn't want this to happen…this ….way. I….wanted…to be….calm…..but it's not."

"Honey" Carole said. "You can't control the way fate works. Everything will be just fine."

"Only one person can go in there right now" the woman said.

Kurt started to run away. Burt grabbed him by his collar.

"What's wrong with you?" Burt asked. "What's the matter?"

"I'm scared daddy!" Kurt said.

"Look its okay to be scared." Burt said. "But this is going to be one of the best moments of your life. Now I want you to go in there with Blaine, hold his hand, look under your eye lids and comfort him."

"Alright" Kurt said. "I will."

"Kurt," Burt said. "You're going to walk into that room a boy but you're going to come out a man. I'm so proud of you. I can't imagine how proud your mother is, where ever she is."

"Thank you dad." Kurt said. He hugged his dad tightly.

"Oh and one more thing." Burt said. "When he's giving birth, whatever you do, don't look down."

"Yeah but-"

"Don't get curious"

"Well I got-"

"Trust me you don't want to."

"Well why-"

"Hear what I'm saying"

"But I-"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"OKAY!"

Kurt walked into the doors with Blaine.

"He is going to look." Burt said as he sat down.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? **

**Please review they help me write faster sometimes. **


	35. Complication

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt was seriously nervous. He sat down in the chair next to Blaine. Blaine was in horrible pain. He moaned and almost screamed a couple times. Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly.

"Where is Dr. Todd?" Kurt asked a nurse as she was checking Blaine out for a moment.

"He should be here very shortly" the kind nurse said. "He isn't feeling to well."

The nurse walked out. Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt saw the fear in Blaine's eyes. Kurt sat down on the bed.

"Everything will be just fine" Kurt said. He rubbed Blaine's swollen belly. "I'm sure it's just the stomach flu or something."

Blaine nodded. Kurt kissed his husband. Blaine parted quickly with a deep breath.

"You're having a contraction." Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. Kurt rubbed his stomach. Blaine started to sob. Kurt adjusted them to where Blaine was laying on Kurt's chest.

"You….rubbing…..my stomach….helped" Blaine panted.

Kurt slowly rubbed his husband's distended belly.

Finn and Jesse walked into the room.

"WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS IT?!" Finn yelled happily.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaine screamed. Kurt held back Blaine.

"What did I do?" Finn said. Jesse stood behind Finn.

"YOU JUST HAD TO GO OUT TO DINNER AND TAKE OUR CAR KEYS!" Blaine screamed back.

"Well I didn't know I had them!" Finn snapped back.

"STOP IT!" Kurt yelled. "All this yelling isn't good for the babies"

Blaine nodded.

There was a knock on the door. Dr. Todd walked in all sweaty. He walked up to the bed. Kurt got out of the bed but held onto Blaine's hand.

"We will be right back" Jesse said. Finn and Jesse walked out the door

"Wow Doc" Blaine said. "You look like hell."

"Feel like it" he replied back. "But enough about me lets check out you and this little one. Now I want you to spread you legs open and let me see how far along you are."

Blaine did as Doctor Todd ordered. Dr. Todd investigated.

"Well your about six centimeters. It shouldn't- Oh my God!"

"What?! What?! What's wrong?!" Blaine said.

"The baby is breached"

* * *

**i'm sorry for the short chapter but lately I haven't gotten many reviews for any of my stories and I would love to have some. They make me feel awesome.**

**So please please review.**


	36. Welcome to the World

**I don't own glee**

**This chapter is dedicated to fanpire10**

**There is an f bomb and birth scene**

* * *

"Blaine" Dr. Todd said. "I need you to push."

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He was sweating like a pig and he was in the most excruciating pain that anyone could be in. Kurt's hand was almost about to fall off. Kurt tried to stay calm but it was hard.

"I can't." Blaine whimpered.

"Yes you can baby" Kurt said.

"Listen to me Kurt" Blaine said. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the collar of his shirt. "I am trying to push an escalade out of a COMPACT FUCKING PARKING SPOT!"

"Well baby" Kurt said. "Just put the car in reverse and hit the gas petal! Can you let go of my shirt?"

Blaine did. "I'm sorry"

Blaine started to sob.

Kurt kissed Blaine. "Just try baby."

Blaine buckled down and pushed as hard as he could.

"Good job Blaine keep going" Dr. Todd said from his side of the room.

"I can't!" Blaine yelled.

Kurt kissed Blaine's head. "Yes you can."

"Come on Blaine" Dr. Todd said. "Give me a big push. She's almost here"

Blaine knew this was it. He wanted to meet his daughter. He pushed down harder. Kurt felt pain too from Blaine squeezing his hand.

WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH WAH

"Oh! Oh Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply. "Look at her"

"Our little star" Kurt said.

Dr. Todd picked up the little girl and gave her to a nurse. Kurt noticed Dr. Todd looked dizzy.

"Dr. Todd," Kurt asked. "Are you okay?"

Dr. Todd put his hand to his head. His hand went down to his stomach.

"I don't know" he said. Dr. Todd fell to the floor.

* * *

"I hope she is okay." Blaine said to Kurt. "And I hope doctor Todd is okay"

Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the bed. They entwined their fingers together.

"I am so proud of you baby" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine's forehead. "Thank you for doing this"

"Yeah but maybe next time you could carry the baby" Blaine said.

Kurt laughed.

There was a knock on the door. A man walked in. He was tall and looked about twenty- nine. The man walked up to the bed.

"Hi my name is Grayson Todd" he said. "I'm Dr. Todd's husband."

Grayson held out his hand. Kurt and Blaine both shook it.

"I wanted to apologize on behalf of my husband and I." Grayson said. "He hasn't been feeling very well and what happened after your birth."

"It's not a problem." Kurt said.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes he is perfect." Grayson replied happily.

"What made him faint?" Kurt asked. "If you don't mind me asking"

"No" Grayson said. "Well we just found out he's pregnant so"

"Well congratulations!" Blaine said.

"No congrats to you two" Grayson said. Grayson walked out of the room.

"Knock-Knock" a nurse said. She carried in a pink squirming bundle. She walked over and handed Blaine and Kurt the bundle.

"She is very healthy." The nurse said. "She weighs 8 pounds and 4 ounces. I'll leave you too"

She walked out.

"Oh Kurt look at her" Blaine said. "She's perfect."

Kurt couldn't speak. Here he was with his daughter and his husband thinking that this moment couldn't get any perfect. His daughter was absolutely beautiful. She had a little patch of curly hair that was Blaine and her eyes were Kurt's. She was perfect.

"Kurt look what we made" Blaine said.

Kurt bent down and kissed her tiny head. Kurt grabbed the hospital bag and pulled out a tiny pink hat that said 'KHA'

"I got this for her last week" Kurt said. "I was going to give it to you when we had her and now we had her."

Blaine started to cry. Kurt placed the little hat on her head.

"Welcome to the World Kadence Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson." They both said.

Kurt hatched an idea. Blaine knew what he was thinking. So they sang:

"_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head.  
My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_

_My precious one my darling one don't let your lashes weep._  
_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_Just lay your head and give your cares to me._  
_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream,_  
_cause in my loving arms_  
_you're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings._  
_Dance with the stars and touch the face of God..._  
_and if you should awake_  
_I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, Ill kiss your little cheek_  
_And underneath the smiling moon Ill sing you back to sleep"_

* * *

Blaine fell asleep soon after that and so did Kadence. Kurt held Kadence in his arms. She slept soundly in his arms. He smiled as he gazed down at her.

The door swung open.

"WELCOME KADENCE!" Everyone said as they walked in. Kaine held a balloon that said 'it's a girl', Blaire held some flowers that were pink. Burt carried a little pink bag and Carole held a banner that said welcome Kadence.

"SHHHHHHH!" Kurt whispered.

Kadence started to get fussy.

"Oh Shhhhh baby its okay" Kurt cooed. He held her close.

Blaine sat up. He rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Blaire went up to him.

"How are you feeling baby?" she asked him.

"Good but weird." Blaine said. "It feels weird now that my stomach is empty."

Kaine walked up to him. "I'm so proud of you"

"That's always wanted to hear from you" Blaine said. They hugged tightly.

Burt walked up to Kurt.

"How you doing kid?" he asked.

"Happier than anything" Kurt said. "Want to hold her?"

"Yeah" Burt said. Kurt handed Burt his daughter.

"She is so cute" Burt said. Carole walked up behind him.

"She has your eyes." she said to Kurt.

Blaire and Kaine walked over and looked at her.

"She's perfect" Blaire said.

"She is" Kaine said.

* * *

Soon everyone got a chance to hold the perfect baby. Blaine and Kurt were happier than ever. They constantly made faces and goo goo eyes at the tiny infant.

"She is adorable" Finn said as he held his niece. Jesse sat in the chair next to Finn.

"She is" Jesse said. Jesse started to get worried. He rubbed his swollen stomach. What if his baby wasn't perfect? He started to cry.

"What's the matter Jesse?" Blaine asked as Kurt kissed his neck.

"Nothing" Jesse replied.

"You wouldn't be crying" Kurt pointed out.

"She's just so perfect. What if Finn and mine's isn't as perfect as yours?" Jesse sobbed.

Finn handed Kadence to Kurt. Kurt and Blaine both held her.

"Jesse, baby" Finn said to Jesse. He took Jesse's hands in his. "No matter what he will be perfect to us"

Jesse nodded. Finn kissed Jesse.

Kadence was perfect to Kurt and Blaine. They were so happy to be this perfect family. She was so precious. She was there precious one.

* * *

**There it is!**

**Please review!**


	37. Life is Rough

**I don't own glee.**

**Sorry for the long wait:**

**Warning: sex talk**

* * *

"Welcome home baby!" Kurt said as they carried Kadence into the Hummel-Anderson household. The little baby was in Blaine's arms. She was wrapped in a pink blanket. She was so tiny. She slept in her Momo's arms soundly. Kurt held her head in his hand. He placed kisses on Blaine's cheek.

"She's so perfect" Blaine whispered softly trying not to wake her. Kurt smiled as he looked at his daughter. He couldn't believe he was a daddy. He had dreamed of this moment for a long time and now she was home and healthy.

"HI BABY!" Finn yelled happily as he ran into the room.

Kadence started to fuss which turned into a loud cry. She squirmed.

"Oh no baby it's okay!" Blaine said frantically. She put her on his shoulder and patted her back softly. He could feel her head on his neck. He could feel her settling down. "I'm going to put her down"

Blaine slowly walked up the stairs.

Kurt went over to Finn. He took the pillow that was on the couch and hit Finn in the head with it.

"Why did you wake her?!" Kurt exclaimed angrily.

"I'm sorry!" Finn said. "I didn't know she was sleeping!"

"Don't you have a pregnant husband to attend to?!" Kurt said.

"He is all moody and he wants sex" Finn exclaimed.

"Well then why don't you have sex with him?" Kurt said.

"I don't know!" Finn said as he stormed off up the stairs. As he stormed up the stairs, he met Blaine at the end of the hall.

"What's up with you?" Blaine whispered.

Finn sighed. "I don't know what to do"

"About what?" Blaine asked. Blaine picked up the laundry basket that was on the floor. Even though he had just got done having a baby still meant there was dirty laundry to do.

"It's Jesse" Finn said. He started to follow Blaine down to the kitchen. Kurt was in the kitchen boiling bottles. "He wants me to have sex with him"

"And what is the problem?" Blaine asked.

"Are you not getting satisfaction?" Kurt asked. Kurt smiled widely.

"I am getting satisfaction!" Finn said. He sat down frustrated. "It's just Jesse he is getting so big."

"Don't you call him fat?!" Blaine snapped.

"I'm not calling him fat!" Finn snapped. "I am worried like when you guys did it like did you feel the baby move?"

"It would really make her move" Blaine said.

"But what if the baby pokes out or he goes into labor?"

"Are you scared?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded.

"Don't be scared" Kurt said. "Everything will be fine. Once the baby comes out, you will be so happy and you two will be in love even more"

* * *

_4 days later_

"I AM GOING TO HURT HIM!" Blaine exclaimed as he stormed through the living room. His hair was all curly and he had huge dark circles under his eyes.

Finn and Jesse sat on the couch watching the scene. Finn rubbed Jesse's huge stomach.

"Who are you going to hurt?" Finn asked.

"Kurt" Blaine said. His voice was angry but he was just stressed and tired. "He has helped barely. Check that he has but he leaves all the nice poopy diapers to me!"

Kurt walked in with the same look. His hair was a mess and huge dark circles were under his eyes.

"I can't choose what comes out of her!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine just walked off angrily.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" Kurt yelled as he stormed after Blaine.

Jesse shivered. "I hope that doesn't happen to us"

Finn looked in his brother and brother in law's direction.

"Nah it won't." He said. "Kurt and Blaine are just worried about Kadence because she was born early. They are just making it harder than what it seems. They are tired and I can tell Blaine is stressed because he is trying to take care of the baby and also try to get the baby weight off."

Jesse stared at him wide eyed.

"When did you become so smart?"

* * *

**Alright please review. **

**I know I mad it look like Kurt and Blaine want to strangle each other but it is tiring taking care of a newborn from what I've heard. I am not an expert.**

**If you have any ideas please let me know, I am running really dry.**


	38. Blue Ivy

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

"I am so tired." Blaine said as he twirled his fork around his spaghetti. He almost fell asleep in his food. "I didn't think that diaper changes would be so tiring."

Kurt sighed. He tore a piece of his garlic bread off and ate it. "It's been three weeks and we still can't get a good night's sleep."

"But it's all worth it" Blaine said happily. Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt.

Finn shook his leg in excitement. He looked at Jesse then at Kurt and Blaine.

"We want to help you" Finn said.

Blaine and Kurt looked at Finn with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well we want you two to have a break" Jesse said. "We rent a room for you two for tonight so you guys can to have a night to sleep."

"That sounds great and all but who will watch Kay?" Blaine asked.

"We will" Finn answer confidently. "It is kind of like a practice for us to get us ready for our baby"

Blaine looked at Kurt. Kurt looked into Blaine. Kurt felt his eyes droop. He saw Blaine's eyes droop down.

"I'll get the bags ready."

* * *

"Baby, you be good" Kurt said as he held Kadence in his arms. "Be good for your uncles."

Kadence smiled up at her daddy. Kurt kissed her little head. Blaine walked up and kissed her too.

"We love you! We love you!" Blaine exclaimed happily.

"Alright guys" Finn said. "It's time for her to come to us"

Kurt passed her on to her uncle. Finn took her in his arms. Kadence looked like a tiny pickle in his arms.

"Okay so she needs to be fed very soon and probably needs her diaper checked and-"Blaine tried to tell them. He slowly walked backwards towards the door.

"Come on pumpkin!" Kurt smiled widely.

"She is so precious." Jesse said as he walked up to Finn.

"I know."

Kadence started to squirm. She started to whimper.

"Shhhhh" Finn comforted. Finn started to panic. He didn't know what in the world to do. "Her diaper is wet I think"

"Here" Jesse grabbed the portable changing table and laid it on the table. Finn set the baby on the cloth. He unbuttoned the pink onesie while Jesse got the diapers and wipes. Finn took off her diaper. A stench filled their noses.

"What does this kid live on wheat grass?" Jesses commented.

"What are we supposed to do?" Finn asked as he handed Jesse the wadded diaper.

"I don't know just put it in the bag." Jesse said as he got the trashcan and threw away the soiled diaper. Finn got a wipe and cleaned the infant as she giggled. He put on the new diaper. He lifted her up.

"AH-HA!" he exclaimed. "I told you we could do this!"

"Next time try putting the diaper on right instead of backwards." Jesse pointed out. Jesse set her down and fixed the diaper.

Finn grabbed a little teddy bear. As he picked her up, he waved the teddy bear in front of her face. Kadence then spit up on Finn.

"Oh my!" Jesse exclaimed. "I guess she doesn't like things in front of her face."

"You think?"

"Wait" Jesse protested. "Why does she not spit up when Blaine waves that bowtie in front of her face?"

"Kadence came out of Blaine." Finn pointed out. "Blaine seriously is obsessed with bowties"

"Like daughter like Momo"

After Finn and Jesse gave Kadence a bath, they fed her and went up to the nursery. He set her down in her crib, but she started to fuss.

"What did you do?" Jesse asked frantically.

"Her mobile!" Finn whispered. He turned on her mobile. It spun around above Kadence. She looked above at all the bowties and the baby penguins.

After a few minutes she fell asleep. Finn and Jesse tip toed out slowly. They hoped that Kurt and Blaine's night were going well.

* * *

"I can't believe this" Kurt exclaimed. Kurt sat up.

Blaine looked up from his book.

"Can't sleep either?" Blaine asked.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked.

"Well I noticed the one night where she isn't here, I can't sleep" Blaine said. "I actually miss her crying"

Kurt kissed Blaine.

"I miss it too" Kurt said.

"I also miss being pregnant" Blaine said flatly.

"What?"

"I miss her moving around inside me. I feel like my insides are empty" Blaine said. "I am actually jealous of Jesse"

"Why are you jealous?" Kurt asked curiously.

"He is pregnant" Blaine asked. "He gets to feel a baby inside of him."

Kurt didn't know what to say. He missed it too but he loved having Kadence there with them.

"Well I know that we are not ready for more kids" Kurt said. "We have barely gotten any sleep and we have barely adjusted to life with Kadence."

"I know" Blaine said.

Kurt got out of bed and went to the suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pulled out his ipod dock which was connected to his ipod. He found the song.

"Do you remember when Beyonce and Jay-Z had Blue Ivy?" Kurt said.

"How could I forget?" Blaine said. "You kept saying that she had a single lady that they were crazy in love with her and would have a sweet dream about her."

"Yes but they made a song out of her cries." Kurt said. "I made one for Kadence"

"Really?" Blaine asked astonished.

Kurt nodded. Kurt hit play on his ipod. Their baby's cries filled the room. Kurt got back into bed and cuddled with Blaine. Blaine listened to his baby. He felt happy. Kurt kissed Blaine on the forehead. They closed their eyes and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So I haven't been getting a reviews lately so I want to know what you guys want me to do to improve the story.**


	39. Winter Frost

**I don't own glee. **

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter is dedicated to fanpire10. She is so awesome. You should go read her Jesse and Finn story. Amazing stuff**

**Also an episode of my wife and kids helped.**

* * *

_Jesse is 40 weeks_

The family was sitting at the table eating lunch. Jesse and Finn were supposed to be writing stuff down for the baby's room. Among working and Jesse's emotions, Finn hadn't even had time to set up the baby's new crib. Jesse was getting a little worried. He thought Finn was getting nervous about the baby even though Finn was nervous.

Kurt and Blaine were dead set on stopping the home birth. Kurt and Blaine came up with a plan. If they got invited to one of the Lamaze classes or whatever Finn and Jesse did on Tuesday nights, then Blaine would pull his mean and snappy guy routine and then make fun of everything and show Finn and Jesse that no matter what happened the whole family couldn't do a home birth.

"So" Kurt said to break the silence. "Have you two thought about the birth? I mean we know you are dead set on that home birth…"

Finn looked at his step brother.

"Actually," Finn said happily. "We… well go ahead and tell them Jesse."

"We're gonna have the baby in the bathtub!"

Blaine started to choke on his sandwich. Kurt hit Blaine's back firmly.

"Jesse?" Kurt asked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Why are you asking?" Jesse asked annoyed. He just wanted to have a nice birth but everyone was fighting against him.

"A home birth is risky!" Kurt exclaimed. "Who is even going to help you with it?"

"Don't worry" Finn said. "We have been working with the midwife."

"Who is this midwife?" Blaine asked. "Dances with wombs?!"

"No!" Jesse snapped. "It's winter frost"

Kurt and Blaine stared at them.

"Once you meet her, you'll understand." Finn said. "We want to do this. How about you come to our last practice birthing session tomorrow? Just drop Kadence off at Blaire's then come over."

"Alright we will" Blaine said.

* * *

After Blaine and Kurt dropped Kadence off at Blaire's they made their way home. They walked into the living room. Jesse and Finn were sitting on a blanket.

"You're late" Jesse snapped.

"Sorry we hit traffic" Kurt snapped back.

A small woman came up to Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh! Please remove your shoes before entering the birthing space to show respect." She said.

"I'm not taking of my shoes in my own damn house." Blaine said.

"Blaine, will you just do it!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine took on his shoes as Kurt did.

"I'm keeping on my socks though!" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes. As if Blaine ever did where socks.

Kurt and Blaine walked over to the lady.

"Hi. I'm Kurt."

"And I'm Winter Frost." The woman exclaimed. "Namaste!"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm Blaine Hummel- Anderson and Imus go!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand as he tried to escape. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other with seductive eyes. The plan was almost working. Winter frost turned to Kurt.

"You have such a bright and big ora!" she exclaimed. "I am seeing lots of yellows and oranges."

"Thank you"

"I am going to call you Big Sun."

"That's funny!" Blaine laughed. "My nickname for him is Big Pear Hips and they don't lie."

Kurt looked at Blaine with angry eyes. Blaine leaned in closed. He grabbed Kurt's hips.

"Which I like" he whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled.

"Isn't it great how instinctive she is?" Jesse asked happily.

"She gave us names too!" Finn asked. "I am Great Tall Oak"

"And I am Snap Turtle" Jesse exclaimed.

"And I am stuck in hell" Blaine said.

Winter frost looked at Blaine.

"I am noticing that your ora is very muddy and black filled with hostility and RAGE!" she yelled. "I'm going to call you dark cloud"

"And I am gonna call you a cab!" Blaine yelled.

Winter Frost lit a smoking candle and spread the smoke all around.

"What are you doing?!" Blaine exclaimed. "You're gonna set the house on fire!"

"I am just removing all the negative energies!"

"Well this can't be good for the baby" Blaine said. "I feel like a smoke spare rib."

"Me too!" Finn exclaimed. "Let's eat!

"Shut up" Blaine mumbled.

"Please take a seat."

Kurt and Blaine sat down on the floor.

"We will begin our session with an ancient Mayan birth song….."

"Can we sing the birth song?" Blaine asked happily.

"Ma ma say" winter frost sang. Her voice was loud and piercing to the ear. "Ma ma no a Mondo!"

"I know this song!" Blaine exclaimed. "This is Michael Jackson! Ma Ma Se,  
Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa!"

"Hey Dark Cloud!" Kurt exclaimed. "Zip it!"

"Great Tall Oak!" Winter Frost yelled. "Please join Big Sun, Dark Cloud and Winter Frost in a dance to welcome the baby from its plane to ours."

Finn got up and walked over to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and Blaine stood up.

"Let the energy move you to your right, to your left."

"AND BACK TWO TIMES!" Blaine yelled. Everyone started to do the Cha-Cha. "Slide to the left, let's slide to the right, now Charlie Brown. Let's Charlie Brown, and slide to the left, and hop three times!"

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Blaine asked as he walked in the kitchen the next day.

Jesse was doing stretches. "Trying to get this baby out of me"

"I remember my mom told me that if you walk in a full squat position, it helps the baby come out faster." Blaine said.

Jesse squatted down. "I'll do anything at this point."

"Now take that leg and make a full circle." Blaine commanded. Jesse did everything. "Now the other. Then slap you thigh now the other one, and grunt."

Jesse grunted.

"Now put it all together"

Jesse did it and grunted.

"Does this really make the baby come out faster?" Jesse asked.

"No. it just makes you look like a sumo wrestler."

* * *

**Alright there it is.**

**Please review like other stories I am losing faith in the story. **


	40. Together Forever

**I don't own glee and I don't own the song together forever by rick astley **

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Fanpire10. She is amazing. She has so many amazing ideas like the ones I am writing. You should go check out her stories. She has one about Finn and Jesse and for you twihards an Edward and Jacob one.**

**Also my wife and kids helped too**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_Jesse is now 42 weeks_

_Kadence is 2 months_

"Look what we have!" Finn exclaimed happily as he and Jesse walked through the door. He made his way to the kitchen while leaving Jesse behind. Finn put the brown card board box on the table. He grabbed a pair of box cutters and cut open the box.

Jesse slowly waddled over to the chair next to the window. He slowly sat down.

"What is that?" Blaine asked as he fed his baby a bottle. Kurt was behind Blaine looking at his daughter. Kadence held Blaine's pinky finger as she ate.

Finn pulled out a pregnant belly cast kit. His eyes lit up.

"Jesse!" he exclaimed. "Look at it!"

"It is just a kit Finn" Jesse said as he rubbed his hugely pregnant belly. "It isn't like it is my actually belly."

Finn looked at Jesse. "In this kit holds the power to contain your stomach! I will cherish this kit forever or just until we use it."

Jesse rolled his eyes. Blaine got up and put Kadence in her bassinet that was in the kitchen. He had never thought of using a belly cast. He regretted it. Kurt walked over to Blaine. He held him from behind.

"I love you" Kurt said.

"I love you too" Blaine said flatly.

"Hey, I know we were going to do a belly cast when you were forty weeks but she wanted to come earlier." Kurt said. "I don't regret not doing it. We have her here safe and healthy."

Kurt kissed Blaine's ear softly. "You know we can always have more kids."

Blaine smiled. Kurt always knew how to cheer Blaine up. Blaine turned around and kissed Kurt tenderly.

"Get a room!" Finn exclaimed. He smiled at the couple.

Kurt winked at Blaine.

"Hey Finn" Kurt said. "Have you gotten that crib up yet?"

Finn's face lost all color.

"Ummm…you see…no"

Jesse sighed loudly. "You heard what Winter said. This baby is due at any moment. I don't want Jamie to have to sleep in his cousin's room just because his Daddy didn't put up his crib"

"I'll help you" Kurt said as he led Finn upstairs.

Blaine sat down next to Jesse.

"You don't look too good" Blaine commented.

Jesse smiled.

"Well I have a full term baby hanging around in my uterus. I have to pee all waking hours of the day and I crave sex. Between all this and preparing for the home birth, I am tired. Not to mention, he likes to kick, at night, while daddy Jesse is trying to sleep."

"You know Jesse" Blaine said. "If you had him in the hospital, all you would have to do is book a suite."

Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Spare me your lame excuses for why I shouldn't have a home birth!" Jesse exclaimed. "You have been nothing but against…."

"Look!" Blaine snapped. "All I was gonna say was that you could have had the doctors pop your water and you could have already had your baby in your arms!

Jesse sat there for a moment.

"I'm sorry I snapped." Jesse said. "It's these hormones. I just want to everything naturally."

"I know but you don't have that security of knowing your baby is safe."

"It's daddy slash mother's intuition." Jesse smiled. "I know he is safe"

Jesse got up slowly.

"Where you going?" Blaine asked.

"To pee!"

* * *

Meanwhile Jesse and Finn were finishing up the crib.

"Thanks a lot man" Finn said happily. "Jamie would have been here by the time I would have finished it"

"Not a problem" Kurt said. Kurt stood there for a moment before he asked. "Just out of curiosity, why did you two decide on a home birth?"

Finn sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib.

"I never wanted one" he said flatly.

"Then why are you two having one?" Kurt asked. He sat down next to Finn.

"I already ruined his life by getting him knocked up!" Finn exclaimed. "You should have seen him when he told me!"

_~Flashback~_

_Jesse walked into Finn's office silently. He held a laptop in front of his ever growing stomach. He was already starting to show. _

"_Did you get the fax from the office?" Jesse asked casually. _

_Finn smiled. _

"_Yeah I did." _

_Finn looked at Jesse. He smiled._

"_So I hear there is a football game on tonight and Rachel is out on tour as usual" Finn said. "Want to come over?"_

_Jesse froze up. He knew what a football game meant. He and Finn would have a date. _

"_No I…I...Cant" Jesse stumbled for word. _

_Finn looked into Jesse's eyes. He saw that his eyes were red and puffy. Jesse had been crying. _

"_What's wrong?" Finn asked. _

_Jesse walked over and set the laptop on the desk. He unbuttoned his shirt and showed Finn a tiny bump. _

"_I'm about twelve weeks along." Jesse said. "I went to the doctor and he told that I'm pregnant with your baby"_

_~End~_

"He was so scared." Finn said. "I felt so bad. I just want Jesse to be happy."

"I know you take risk, Finn" Kurt said. "But never when it cost anyone's life, you didn't screw up his life. Just think soon you will be a daddy"

"But what do I do?" Finn asked.

"Whatever you heart tells you" Kurt said.

Finn placed a hand on his chest.

"It's the other side" Kurt said. He took Finn's hand and laced it over Finn's heart.

"It beats really loudly when I talk about Jesse and Jamie" Finn commented.

"Mine does too, when I talk about Blaine and Kadence" Kurt said. "That reminds me"

Kurt walked out and went to his room and grabbed a present from under the bed. He ran down stairs to Blaine, who was at the table. He placed the box on the table.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"Open it" Kurt said.

Blaine ripped open the present and held up a blue clay belly cast. It had tiny pictures painted on it. There was the lima bean symbol, Dalton Academy logo, the McKinley High letters, bowties, and baby penguins.

"I had planned to talk to you about belly casting but we just didn't have time. So one night while you were sleeping I casted your belly. Then you went into labor the next day. I painted it myself. Those are all the reasons we fell in love."

Blaine started to cry.

"Most people would have found that creepy that you did that while I slept but I love you too much."

Blaine set down the belly cast and got up and hugged Kurt.

"Thank you!" Blaine said through his kisses.

Kurt thought of a song to sing. It was weird but he couldn't resist. He started to sing as he danced Blaine around:

_"If there's anything you need  
All you have to do is say  
You knew you satisfy everything in me  
We shouldn't waste a single day_

_So don't stop me falling_  
_It's destiny calling_  
_A power I just can't deny_  
_It's never changing_  
_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_  
_I want you for the rest of my life_

_Together forever and never to part_  
_Together forever we two_  
_And don't you know_  
_I would move heaven and earth_  
_To be together forever with you_

_If they ever get you down_  
_There's always something I can do_  
_Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown_  
_I'll always do what's best for you_

_There ain't no mistaking_  
_It's true love we're making_  
_Something to last for all time_  
_It's never changing_  
_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_  
_I want you for the rest of my life_

_Together forever and never to part_  
_Together forever we two_  
_And don't you know_  
_I would move heaven and earth_  
_To be together forever with you_

_So don't stop me falling_  
_It's destiny calling_  
_A power I just can't deny_  
_It's never changing_  
_Can't you hear me, I'm saying_  
_I want you for the rest of my life_

_Together forever and never to part_  
_Together forever we two_  
_And don't you know_  
_I would move heaven and earth_  
_To be together forever with you"_

Kurt dipped down Blaine and kissed him passionately.

* * *

_The next day_

"My mom told me that if you walk-"

"I am not falling for that one again Blaine" Jesse laughed.

"It worked for the first seven times" Blaine mumbled.

Finn came over with a plate and a cookie.

"Hey I have an idea!"

"Oh gee" Blaine said.

"If you want to lure a mouse out of a hole you lure him out with cheese-"

"We're talking about a baby here Finn" Jesse cut him off.

"Let me finish sweetie thank you!" Finn exclaimed. "Anyway if you want a baby to come out of a womb, you give it something babies like. Cookies!"

Finn put the plate near Jesse's stomach.

"Oh what's that?! A chocolate chip cookie! If I was a baby in a womb, I would sure want this delicious treat!"

Finn laughed and turned his head. Blaine reached over and grabbed the cookie and stuck it in his mouth. Finn looked back.

"IT'S GONE! THE BABY TOOK IT!"

"Blaine ate the cookie!" Jesse snapped.

Finn looked at Blaine as Kurt walked in from work.

"Hello everyone!" he said. He walked over and kissed Blaine on the lips. "I came across an interesting tidbit of information. I was talking to a woman at work. See she just had her baby and she was seriously overdue. Well she said there is this Italian restaurant named Mama's and legend has it that there is a meal that induces labor."

"And what's their special?" Blaine asked. "Fetus-Chini!"

"Baby hair pasta!" Kurt laughed.

"Chicken and waffles!" Finn laughed.

Blaine looked at Finn.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jesse asked.

"We need to get this baby born" Kurt said. "I'll make reservations."

* * *

At the restaurant, the couples sat there finishing their meals. Kadence was at Cooper's for the night just in case something happened.

"Well Finn how was your embryoni?" Kurt asked.

"It was very placent...A"

Everyone laughed.

"What about you Blaine?" Kurt asked. "You like your surf in turf"

"The steak was good but I'm not to keen on fish so I didn't enjoy the sea-Section!"

Blaine and Kurt were laughing so much they almost fell.

"The meal you selected was quite unusual" Blaine laughed. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes I did" Kurt said. "Next time I will expect it!"

No one laughed.

"Get it, expecting a baby?"

"Baby that's not really funny" Blaine said. He patted Kurt's shoulder.

"I know one thing" Jesse said. "Those hot peppers they put in my dish have the baby doing summer saults"

Finn rubbed Jesse's belly.

"Maybe it will flip out on the table" Kurt said.

Jesse felt the baby stop.

"The baby is not flipping around anymore. I don't think it will happen." Jesse said.

"Just be patient" Blaine said.

A woman screamed from the other side of the restaurant. They all look around. A woman was going into labor.

"LUCKY!" Jesse yelled. He crossed his arms over his chest. Suddenly a wave of pain went through Jesse's body. "OW"

Jesse moaned. Finn got up.

"I think I'm contracting!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Oh my gaga!" Kurt exclaimed. "He's going into labor!"

Finn pulled out a feather. He waved it over Jesse's belly.

"Feel the magic feather. Let it calm you"

Jesse grabbed Finn's shirt collar. Finn started to scream.

"IF YOU DON'T GET AWAY FROM ME I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE FOR DOING THIS TO ME!"

Finn fell on his knees as Jesse pushed him away. Blaine grabbed him up.

"ACT LIKE A MAN!" Blaine yelled.

"Listen!" Kurt shouted. "We are gonna get you home and call Winter and-"

"TO HELL WITH WINTER! I WANT DRUGS!" Jesse screamed.

* * *

**Alright there it is! **

**By the way I have a new poll up for everyone to vote on. **

**Please review**


	41. A Whole New World

**I don't own glee.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat in the waiting room waiting for news. Kurt held Kadence in his arms. He made kissy noises at her. Blaine smiled. Cooper sat next to Blaine. He wasn't sure exactly why he was there but he was. Burt and Carole were on their way. Luckily they were in DC, so not to long of a flight before they got there.

The door opened. They all looked over at the door. Rachel stood there. She held her tiny purse.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked angrily.

"I was just coming to be with Finn." She said. She couldn't look at them. "I heard Jesse was in labor."

"Why don't you just leave?" Blaine snapped. "No one wants you here."

"Maybe I will" she snapped back.

Blaine crossed his arms.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Blaine almost yelled.

Rachel turned around before looking back.

"Tell Finn I said congrats" Rachel said. "And that he will be a good father."

She walked out just as Finn and Jesse walk out.

"You still look pregnant" Cooper said. Blaine smacked Cooper

"It takes a lot to lose the weight stupid!"

"No I am still pregnant" Jesse said.

"We give up!" Finn shouted angrily. "This kid is too stubborn. Just let him stay in Jesse's womb until he's good and ready!"

Jesse laughed. He kissed Finn.

"I didn't mean to yell" Jesse said. "I just was shocked, but I can't wait till the birth."

"Are you giving birth in the hospital?" Blaine asked hopeful that Kurt and his plan worked.

"Heavens no!" Jesse exclaimed. "I am so happy to be giving birth at home now that I have seen what happens here!"

Jesse took Finn's hand.

"Come on honey" Jesse said. "Let's go do that belly cast"

Finn's eyes lit up. He hurried and dragged Jesse out of the room.

Blaine stood up as Kurt did. Kurt put Kadence in her car seat and they both walked out.

"I think we need to put her to bed" Kurt said.

"Then you and I can have bath time" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. Blaine kissed his cheek.

* * *

_Late that night_

Jesse lay on the bed as Finn finished making the belly cast. Jesse smiled as his lover happily put the paper Mache on his giant stomach.

"This is very relaxing" Jesse said. "It's like having a spa treatment."

Finn laughed. "You need it."

"You do" Jesse protested. "You have been working your butt off just trying to get everything ready. It doesn't help with Jamie playing tricks on his daddy like thinking daddy Jesse s going into labor."

Finn smiled.

"You hear baby?" Finn asked. He put his head close to his son. "Dude, I know you like being in Daddy J but Daddy F does too but it's time to get out."

Meanwhile Kurt and Blaine played in the bathtub. Blaine and Kurt built new hair dues with the bubbles. They giggled as Blaine threw the bubbles up in the air like clouds. Kurt embraced Blaine.

"I love you" Kurt said.

"I love you too" Blaine replied.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the nose. Kurt smiled. Blaine expected a kiss back but what he got was a bunch of bubbles on his head.

"You look like Aladdin!" Kurt laughed.

"_I can show you the world" _Blaine sang_  
"Shining, shimmering, splendid  
tell me, prince, now when did  
you last let your heart decide?  
I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride  
A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say were only dreaming"_

Blaine put a bubble crown on Kurt as he sang:

"_A whole new world  
a dazzling place I never knew  
but when I'm way up here  
it's crystal clear _

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you"  
_

Blaine:

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you"  
_

Kurt: _  
"Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
through an endless diamond sky  
a whole new world"  
_

Blaine: _  
"Don't you dare close your eyes  
_

Kurt: _  
A hundred thousand things to see"  
_

Blaine: _  
"Hold your breath - it gets better"  
_

Kurt: _  
"I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be"  
_

Blaine: _  
"A whole new world"  
_

Kurt: _  
"Every turn a surprise"  
_

Blaine:_  
"With new horizons to pursue"  
_

Kurt: _  
"Every moment, red-letter"  
_

Both: _  
"I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you"  
_

Blaine: _  
"A whole new world"  
_

Kurt: _  
"A whole new world"  
_

Blaine: _  
"That's where we'll be"  
_

Kurt: _  
"That's where we'll be"  
_

Blaine: _  
"A thrilling chase"  
_

Kurt: _  
"A wondrous place"_

_Both:  
"For you and me"_

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but please review**

**Also thank you to fanpire10 who is the wonderful person who came up with two quotes that Finn said. **

**IMPORTANT:**

**Want to find out how Jesse and Finn fell in love; check out my new story Total Eclipse of the Heart**


	42. Hollywood Scriptwriting

**I don't own glee. **

**This is sort of a filler chapter. **

* * *

_Finn POV_

_1 week later_

I had always dreamed of having the perfect family. At first I dreamed I was playing catch with my son, and then Rachel would come out of the house and in an apron with a tray of lemonade and say "boy you two must have worked up a thirst." But the things changed. Rachel and I fell out of love and I fell in love with Jesse St. James. So instead of Rachel coming out in an apron and a tray in hand, it's Jesse and our son is Jamie.

I know that it is weird. All my life I knew what I wanted, then in one day it changed. I fell in a real love. Jesse is my soul mate. He is like my Blaine to my Kurt. We fell in love and I wouldn't change anything.

* * *

_3__rd__ person_

"Honey what are you doing?" Jesse asked Finn.

Finn sat there staring at his overly pregnant fiancé. The two were getting ready to go to bed and have good night's rest.

"What?" Finn asked confused as he snapped out of his daze. "Oh sorry. I was just watching you"

"Watching me?" Jesse asked. Jesse knew Finn wasn't all there sometimes but most of the time Finn was sane. "Why?"

"Uh…yeah" Finn said. "Just in case you said the baby was coming so we can tell everybody and get ready"

"Finn!" Jesse whined. "You don't have to be so nervous! We will have plenty of time to get set up."

"Well you heard what Winter Frost said the baby could come any minute now!" Finn snapped.

"She said any day!" Jesse corrected.

"Well I just wanted everything to go well" Finn said.

"And it will." Jesse said as he grabbed the alarm clock from the nightstand next to him. "Just relax and go to sleep."

Finn turned over and closed his eyes.

Jesse started to set the alarm. The clock fell out of his hands and went on the floor making the buzzing noise.

"IT'S TIME!" Finn shrieked. He quickly got up and ran around the room in search of nothing.

"HONEY WAIT!" Jesse exclaimed. "I just dropped the alarm clock!"

"Wait" Finn said in a calm tone. "You mean it's not time yet?"

"What?" Jesse asked. "No"

Fin slowly got back into the bed.

"I think you're like working too hard on this" Jesse commented.

"What?" Finn asked. "It's not like I have some swat team downstairs!"

Just then to prove Jesse's point, Blaine walked in in his Night Bird superhero costume.

"Mr. Hudson!" he exclaimed. "The team is ready!"

Finn got up and pushed Blaine out the door.

"What was that?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing!" Finn said.

Finn walked back and got into bed.

"I wasn't going to ask this but I think you need it" Jesse said. "Could we….maybe…..go to diner tomorrow night?"

"Finn I will be fine!" Jesse exclaimed. "I just want to have one last night before we are parent, just you and me. Please Finn?"

Finn thought it over.

Finn thought it over.

"Well alright" He said. "We can go to McDonalds or something like that"

"Finn!" Jesse whined.

"Oh alright!" Finn exclaimed. "But it doesn't change how nervous I am!"

"Oh thank you Finn!" Jesse said as he kissed Finn's cheek. "Everything is going to be perfect!"

"Jesse!" Finn whined. "Don't you ever watch TV shows? When the main character says that everything is going to be perfect, everything goes wrong and the worst part of it is we could be on a TV show in another universe right now!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE LAWS OF HOLLYWOOD SCRIPTWRITING SAY!" Jesse screamed. "WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A GOOD TIME TOMMROW!"

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how nervous Finn is" Jesse told Kurt as they sat down to breakfast. Finn was upstairs getting ready for work. "He keeps staring at me like I am going to explode!"

"He is just nervous. It will blow over once Jamie comes." Kurt said. "I remember my dad telling that when my mom was about thirty five weeks pregnant with me, he would sleep with his clothes on."

Jesse watched as Finn walked downstairs. Finn was wearing the same clothes that he was when he went to bed.

* * *

**Please review.**

**I got the idea from a YouTube video I watched a while back.**


	43. The Elephant in the Room

**I don't own glee. **

**Warning: sex talk and some weird things**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting at home relaxing. Jesse and Finn were out at the restaurant having a nice night out. Blaine and Kurt for some reason couldn't talk to each other. They sat on the couch drinking coffee.

"What type of coffee is this?" Kurt asked.

"Dark roast" Blaine quickly replied.

Blaine bit his lip. He knew they weren't really talking and Blaine knew why.

"Alright" he said. "Let's talk about the elephant in the room. We want to have sex."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah but-"

"But we don't know about Kadence who is just down the hall and we might wake her up" Blaine finished.

"How do people do it?" Kurt asked. "How do married couples have sex with a tiny baby in the next room?"

"I will show you how" Blaine said as he took the coffee mugs in the kitchen. Kurt got up and followed him. Blaine set the mugs on the island and then he ran up to Kurt and embraced him while kissing him deeply. Kurt didn't care all he wanted was Blaine right then and there. Blaine moved his legs around Kurt's hips.

Kurt picked up Blaine with his hands on Blaine's butt. Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair with his hand. Kurt moved closer and closer to the couch. Kurt fell over the couch so they were lying down. Blaine moved his hand up Kurt's shirt as he tried to remove it.

Meanwhile Finn helped Jesse out of the car. They had just gone to a restaurant where Jesse wanted one last night as a couple.

"Well Finn as you can see nothing happened" Jesse pointed out.

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess but you know I don't care anymore. We are a couple and at any minute our baby could start to come but I love it. He can stay as long as he can."

Jesse laughed. He rubbed his stomach.

The two started to walk in. The two saw Blaine and Kurt on the couch with their clothes everywhere.

"OH GEESH!" Finn shouted.

"Oh my!" Jesse said.

Kurt and Blaine looked up at the two.

"Sorry" Kurt said. "We didn't think you would come home soon."

"But while we are here would you like to draw us and become a millionaire." Blaine joked.

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed.

Jesse suddenly felt a pain in his back that traveled to his stomach. He grabbed his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I think I felt a contraction" Jesse said.

* * *

**Please review I know it was short but this is all I could think of. **


	44. Release!

**I don't own glee.**

**WARNING!: Childbirth and breastfeeding (Especially for you fanpire109 who requested it)**

* * *

"Mom!" Finn said frantically as the phone rang. "Mom! Mom!"

"Finn! Finn! Finn!" his mom said calmly on the other end.

"Mom" he sighed.

"Honey" Carole said. "Tell mommy what's wrong"

Finn took a deep breath.

"Jesse and I went to dinner and while we were gone Blaine and Kurt did the nasty and we came home and we saw them naked on the couch and I guess the shock put Jesse into labor!" he exhaled.

"Honey it's not the end of the world!" she exclaimed. She was happy to be getting a new grandbaby. "Burt and I just got off the plane and we are on our way"

"Wait!" Finn said "You're in New York?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise visit" Carole said. "But that's not the point. The point is you need to be by Jesse's side and by the way he might be testy during contractions."

"Okay" Finn replied. "Be there and beware contractions"

"Right" she said. "I have to go. I love you baby"

"Love you too mommy"

Finn hung up the phone and walked into the living room. Jesse was on the couch holding his stomach. He could tell he was having a contraction.

"How about some tea to help you relax?" Kurt asked.

"HOW ABOUT I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!?" Jesse yelled. "I TOLD YOU I WANT FINN!"

Blaine got up annoyed.

"Come on let's go find Finn" he said. Kurt got up with him. Finn walked in. Blaine then made a bee line for Kadence's room. He walked into the room. He went up to the little white crib. He saw her sleeping soundly.

"Funny huh?" Kurt whispered happily.

"What is?" Blaine asked.

"Seeing Jesse in labor"

"An me wishing I had carried her to full term."

Kurt went up to Blaine.

"Baby it's not your fault" he said softly. "There is a reason for everything."

"I know but I am just jealous" Blaine sighed. He felt like he could just open up and spill his guts. "Jesse is like this super pregnant dad who is perfect, wants everything natural and can breast-feed. While I didn't carry her to full term and can't breast feed."

"Baby" Kurt said. "No parent is perfect and I thought you had that wrist feeding thing although that was strange"

"It went away a week later and I called Dr. Todd and later and he said sometimes it can be temporary." Blaine said. "Did you know that I actually wanted to breast feed even though I don't have breasts?"

"No you never told me" Kurt replied. "Besides Jesse doesn't have them either"

"But he can still breast feed"

Kadence started to stir. She started to whimper. She didn't know what disturbed her. Blaine looked down at his daughter. The mere sight of Blaine made her happy. She smiled.

"I wanted to give her everything, and I can't" Blaine said. A few tears fell from his eyes. He put his hand in the crib and let her play with it.

"You still can" Kurt said. He looked down with Blaine. "Look we have eighteen years to figure this all out and we can still give her everything"

"But I've already screwed up as a mommy and a daddy"

"No you haven't" Kurt protested. "All that matters is if she is happy and look at the face. She's happy"

He knew Kurt was right. He kissed Kurt.

"I love you so much"

"I love you so much more"

* * *

Downstairs Jesse was with Finn holding his hand tightly.

"Oh Finn" he sighed. "This is really happening."

"I know. You are doing great" he said. "Just keep breathing"

Jesse grimaced in pain.

"I can't" he breathed.

"Just relax"

"What if he isn't healthy?" Jesse asked.

"He is" Finn replied.

"I just hope I will be a good dad like Blaine" Jesse said.

"You will be"

"But Blaine is such a great dad and mom to Kadence. I wanted to go natural because I want to give him everything but what about the next eighteen years?"

"You will be great. I know you will"

Just then Blaine walked down with Kurt after they changed Kadence and put her to bed.

"How's everything going?" Kurt asked.

"Good but painful"

The doorbell rang. Blaine walked over and opened it. Carole stood there.

"Hey Carole!" he exclaimed happily. "Where's Burt?"

"He wanted me to get in here quickly so I could help Jesse"

Finn saw his mother at the door.

"Mommy!" he yelled excitedly. He ran up and embraced her.

"Hi baby" she said. "Where's Jesse?"

"Over here!" he said.

Carole walked over to Jesse.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked. She knew that Jesse needed to be tended to.

"I'm in a lot of pain" Jesse said.

"Well as Finn would say take it off" she said. "I need to check your progress. Now sit up with your legs open"

Jesse moved quickly. Suddenly he felt a gush of water down his legs.

"I think my water just broke" Jesse muttered.

"And on my couch" Kurt mumbled.

"Well then you should be close" Carole said.

"You're about five centimeters." She said after a minute.

Blaine walked into the kitchen. Kurt followed.

"So I guess our plan failed." Blaine said. "They are still going natural"

"Frankly my dear Blaine" Kurt replied. "I don't give a damn anymore. Just get that little boy out."

Finn walked in with his video camera.

"So Jesse and I already talked about this but we want your answer on the subject." Finn said. He turned on the video camera. "What are your thoughts on Jamie's birth?"

Blaine looked into the camera.

"We want him out" he said.

"Yes" Kurt said. "And that we hope he will be a great baby and that he will be healthy then also we wish him the best of luck at everything he will do"

"And that he doesn't marry anyone like Rachel."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt were sound asleep. Blaine was on Kurt's chest drooling. Kurt was laying there softly snoring.

"BLAINE! KURT!" Finn screamed as he burst through the door.

Kurt woke up first. He inhaled heavily.

"What?" Kurt asked. He looked at the clock. "It's four in the freaking morning"

"Mom is setting up the birthing tub" Finn replied.

"But why now?" Kurt asked sleepily. "We should only set it up when Jesse is going to give birth"

"Well?"

"Oh my gaga!" Kurt screamed. "Blaine!"

Blaine stirred.

"It's alright Kadence baby" he yawned. "You want a ba-ba?"

"Blaine, come on!" Kurt yelled. Finn had already run out the room.

"What's the matter?!" he asked worriedly.

"Jesse is about to give birth!"

They heard screaming downstairs.

"It's happening!" Blaine screamed.

The two ran downstairs. Blaine was in his boxers and a Harry Potter shirt. Kurt was in his regular blue pajamas. They saw Finn holding Jesse's hand on the floor while Jesse was in the birthing tub. Finn was screaming.

"Why are screaming?" Blaine asked.

"He has a strong grip!" Finn yelled.

"Blaine, Kurt" Jesse panted. "I need you"

Blaine and Kurt kneeled next to Jesse. Jesse grabbed Blaine's hand.

"That is a strong grip" Blaine commented.

Carole got ready to help Jesse.

"Alright Jesse" she said. "On your next contraction, push"

Jesse started to push. He moaned as he pushed harder.

"Come on baby!" Finn coached. "You got this! Let's get a touchdown!"

Jesse ignored the commented.

"It's like watching someone have sex" Blaine commented to Kurt. Kurt smiled and ignored the comment.

"Come on keep going" Carole said. "His head is out"

Finn looked down in the water and saw the head.

"Oh man! He's got a lot of hair!" Finn said. "He is really cute!"

"Finn" Jesse gasped. "Stop looking at my temporary vay-jay-jay"

"Yes sir"

Finn returned to his original position. Jesse moaned harder.

"He's out" Carole said. She moved the baby out. Jamie started crying as he came out of the water. Carole placed the baby on Jesse's chest.

"He is so cute" Finn said. "Jamie"

Jesse held Jamie close to his chest. Jamie latched on Jesse's nipple. Finn was confused.

"Why is he eating you?!" Finn asked worriedly. "Release!"

"No, Finn" Jesse said. "He's hungry"

Kurt hugged Blaine. It reminded him of when kadence was born.

"I wouldn't change a thing" Blaine said. "Every baby is different and is in different situations but they are all precious"

* * *

**Jamie here finally! **

**So any thoughts?**

**Please review!**


	45. GET IT OFF!

**I don't own glee. **

**If you all have any ideas please please tell me. **

**Also I would like to thank Fanpire109 for her help**

**Warning:**

**Discussions of breast feeding and breast feeding.**

* * *

Blaine walked down the stairs with Kadence in his arms. He went into the kitchen to warm her bottle. Everyone was still asleep or so Blaine thought. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Jesse nursing Jamie.

"This isn't the cave man ages! Put that thing under a blanket!"

Jesse looked startled and quickly put a blanket over Jamie.

"Sorry I thought I was alone" He said.

"It's okay" Blaine muttered. He started to make the bottle for Kadence. He smiled as she started to feed. Her eyes stared into his. He saw Kurt in her eyes. He smiled even more. "You are always hungry aren't you?" he said to her. He heard Jesse sigh. He looked up at Jesse. "What's the matter with you?"

"I am so tired." Jesse said. He patted Jamie as he fed him. "I haven't gotten very much sleep since he was born which was about a week ago."

"Have you ever thought about pumping so Finn could help you?" Blaine asked.

Jesse looked at Blaine. He shook his head. "I don't know"

Finn stormed into the kitchen before Blaine could answer. He looked at Jesse angrily. Blaine saw the look and slowly backed out of the kitchen.

"So my question is why are you up every hour?" Finn asked.

Jesse collected himself and headed upstairs with Jamie and Finn was hot on his trail.

"Jamie is a hungry baby" Jesse replied.

"Well you need to rest from the birth" Finn protested as Jesse set a sleepy Jamie in his crib.

"Well who else is going to feed Jamie?" Jesse asked. "I don't see you breast feeding anytime soon."

"Well maybe if you pumped we wouldn't have this problem"

"But I don't want to!"

Finn got even more upset.

"You carried him for nine months that's a bond you will always have with him. Now you want to nurse him. What am I supposed to do Jesse? Oh that's right change him! You literally leave the messy jobs to me! I want to have a bond with him Jesse!" Finn said. He tried not to raise his voice.

Finn went to the closet and looked through it.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked annoyed.

Finn went and pulled a pump out of a box. He went downstairs with it. He saw Kurt and Blaine in the living room. Kadence was asleep on Blaine's chest and Kurt was rubbing her back.

"When you guys want to I need to talk to you two" Finn whispered as he went towards the kitchen.

Kurt looked at Kadence. Her growing hair was starting to curl like Blaine's. He smiled. To this day he still couldn't believe he was a father. He wanted to just stay in this moment forever.

Blaine saw the look in Kurt's eyes. He looked at Kadence and smiled. His gaze was interrupted by a turn in his stomach. He breathed deeply.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded slowly. He didn't know how to tell Kurt. He couldn't now. Life was too hectic with Jesse and Finn and taking care of a baby. Kadence started to stir.

"Come on" Blaine said. "Let's take her up to her room"

Blaine and Kurt took their daughter and placed her in her crib and walked downstairs. They went to the kitchen. Finn had his shirt up and was holding a pump next to his nipple.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt asked astonished.

"I want to see why Jesse doesn't want to pump. I can't be that bad." Finn replied. He turned on the pump and put it on his nipple. His eyes got huge. He took it off of him. "Now I know why"

"It can't be that bad." Blaine said. "Give me that"

He took the pump and did the same thing to him. He was fine for about two seconds.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Blaine screamed. Kurt and Finn rushed over to Blaine and tried to get it off. Kurt flipped the pump off of Blaine's nipple and it landed on Kurt's mouth. Kurt squealed. Blaine got up and tried to help it off.

"HELP ME!" he yelled at a shocked Finn.

Finn came over and the two pulled it off of Kurt's mouth.

"Maybe we should just leave this to Jesse" Blaine said.

* * *

"It looks like they are bonding" Kurt cooed.

Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Jesse were all huddled over a blanket in the middle of the living room floor. Kadence and Jamie laid there staring at each other. Kadence laughed at Jamie. Jamie didn't respond. He almost ignored her.

Kurt kissed Blaine's ear. Blaine smiled. The two loved watching their daughter.

Kadence reached out at Jamie.

"Look she likes her cousin" Finn said.

Kadence went for the little bit of Jamie's hair and started pulling it. Jamie started to wail. Blaine and Kurt pulled Kadence away and Finn and Jesse pulled Jamie away.

"No Kadence" Kurt said. "That wasn't nice. You need to play fair."

Jamie was still crying. Finn took Jamie and held him in his arms. Jamie was so tiny compared to Finn. It looked like Finn was carrying a giant pickle.

"It's alright daddy's here" he soothed.

Jesse in that moment realized that Finn was a good father. Just seeing how protective Finn was made him smile.

"I'll pump" Jesse said softly.

"What?" Finn said.

"I will pump for you"

Finn hugged Jesse with Jamie in his arms.

"Thank you" he sighed.

* * *

Kurt was fast asleep in his bed with Blaine when he heard it. A loud scream. He sat up quickly. He saw Blaine out of bed screaming.

"Blaine?!" Kurt yelled. He got out of bed and went to Blaine. Blaine's eyes were wide open. His eyes had a glossy tint to them. Blaine was hysterical. He started to run. Kurt ran after him.

"STOP!" Blaine screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Blaine ran out of the house through the back door. Kurt followed and went up to him. He help him in an attempt to silence him. Blaine stopped moving and screaming.

"It's me" Blaine said. He fell into Kurt's arms. Kurt held Blaine and tried to shake him. Blaine's eyes closed and slowly opened. "Where am i?"

"You're in the drive way" Kurt replied. He realized Blaine had been sleep-walking. Kurt took Blaine and lead him inside. "You were sleep-walking."

"Again?"

Kurt nodded. He set Blaine in a chair at the kitchen table.

"What was happening?" Kurt asked.

Blaine swallowed hard. "I was couldn't find Kadence and I started to find her and then some guy with a mask on started chasing me with some chainsaw. I started screaming and running. I couldn't get away and he took off his mask and it was me"

Blaine started to sob. Kurt took him in his arms.

"It's over" he said. "It was just a dream"

Finn and Jesse walked in with Kadence and Jamie.

"What are you screaming about?" Jesse asked.

Kurt looked at Jesse.

"Blaine was sleep-walking" he replied. Kurt looked at Blaine. He remembered something. "Blaine, do you remember having this dream when we first got married?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah when I was keeping the secret from you that my father was being mean and stuff"

Kurt recognized the signs and how sometimes keeping secrets makes Blaine feel guilty and the guilt comes out through his dreams.

"What are you keeping from us?" Kurt asked.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**So what is Blaine's dirty little secret? Any ideas?**

**Also if you have any ideas for the story please tell me.**


	46. Just Can't Get Enough

**I don't own glee or the song.**

**I would like to thank and dedicate this chapter to the following people: Janice93, Socialbutterfly85 ,Fanpire109. They helped me with some ideas and I am using them.**

**So what is Blaine's big secret?**

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was silent. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He looked at Kurt and started crying. Finn and Jesse went into the other room to give the two some privacy. Kurt kneeled next to Blaine and wrapped him in his arms.

"It's okay to tell me" Kurt said softly. Blaine started to sniffle. His hands moved down towards his abdomen.

"I'm pregnant again" he said.

Kurt smiled. He became happy. He thought about when the conception date was. He remembered when Kadence was first born even though they were at each other's throat; he and Blaine kept active in that department.

"We're having another baby!" he exclaimed happily. He kissed Blaine happily. He bent down and kissed Blaine's stomach.

"This house is getting crowded" Blaine commented happily.

Kurt smiled. "You're getting the glow already"

Blaine just wanted to rip Kurt's clothes off. He grabbed Kurt's shirt as if he could rip it off. He got up and kissed Kurt. Kurt knew what this meant. He took Blaine's hand and ran out of the kitchen.

"Watch Kadence for a couple minutes!" Blaine said to Jesse and Finn.

"Going to go have sex bye!" Kurt yelled as they went up to the room.

"All they had to do was say here watch you niece" Finn said. He went to the couch and sat down with Jamie in his arms. Jesse sat next to him after putting Kadence into her tiny bassinet that was in the living room. Finn shook his leg.

"What's on your mind?" Jesse asked him.

"Well with Blaine and Kurt popping out babies left and right, the house is getting crowded. How about we start looking for a house?" Finn suggested.

"Are we ready?" Jesse asked as he looked at Jamie. Jamie smiled at Jesse before closing his eyes.

"I think we are" Finn said while getting up and putting Jamie in a tiny bassinet along with Kadence. He went over to his briefcase and pulled out a folder. He handed it to Jesse. Jesse opened it. It was a deed to a house. "I bought a house for us, for our family"

Jesse sighed and started crying.

"Wait, don't cry!" Finn said. He embraced Jesse tightly. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not. I am just so happy that I chose you to have a baby with" Jesse smiled. He looked down at the paper. "The address looks familiar except the numbers"

"Yeah we live next door" Finn said. "There was a house on sale next door and I went to the open house. We can tear down the fence and be connected so Jamie can visit his cousin"

Jesse hugged Finn tightly. He kissed him gently.

Upstairs Kurt and Blaine were kissing and loving on each other.

"If I knew I was going to be groped at four in the morning, I would have changed clothes." Kurt laughed as he kissed Blaine. "What are we doing? We should be downstairs helping Jesse and Finn"

Blaine lifted his head.

"Well we do have to take into act that they are her uncles and she could use some time with her" Blaine said. "You in your little blue button up pajamas. Dude it's my kryptonite"

Blaine pulled Kurt in closer. He started to pull Kurt's shirt up as Kurt pulled Blaine's off of him.

"But maybe we should help them" Kurt sighed.

"No see it as bros helping bros"

"I love whenever you talk fratty!"

Blaine pulled Kurt's hips closer to his. Kurt felt the excitement rage through him. Blaine tugged on Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt's hand went down to Blaine's stomach. He rubbed it. He could already feel the bump.

"I hate pregnancy hormones" Blaine commented. "I just can't get enough"

Blaine thought of a song in his head.

_"When I'm with you baby" Blaine _started to sing. _  
"I go out of my head  
and I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough"_

Kurt gladly joined in:

_"All the things you do to me  
And everything you said  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_**Blaine and Kurt:**__  
We slip and slide as we fall in love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

_**Blaine:**__  
We walk together  
We're walking down the street_

_**Blaine and Kurt:**__  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough_

_**Kurt:**__  
Every time I think of you  
I know we have to meet_

_**Blaine and Kurt:**__  
I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough  
It's getting hotter, it's a burning love  
And I just can't seem to get enough of_

_Just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_

_**Blaine:**__  
And when it rains  
You're shining down for me_

_**Blaine and Kurt:**  
And I just can't get enough  
And I just can't get enough_

_Just like a rainbow_  
_You know you set me free_  
_And I just can't get enough_  
_And I just can't get enough_

_You're like an angel and you give me your love_  
_And I just can't seem to get enough of_

_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_I just can't get enough_  
_It's getting hotter, it's a burning love_  
_And I just can't seem to get enough of"_

* * *

A few weeks later, Finn and Jesse started to move in to their new house. Blaine and Kurt were all busy getting a new nursery together. Blaine was having morning sickness left and right and he was all moody. Kurt actually liked having the quiet house to him and Blaine.

"Come on Kurt" Blaine pleaded. "One more time."

"No baby" He said as he buttoned up his shirt for work. Kadence was still asleep and Kurt had decided to please Blaine some more. "I have to get ready for work. I don't want to go into work looking like a Prom: the morning after"

Blaine laughed. He got up and put on his robe. He walked over and helped Kurt put on his jacket. Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine's lips.

"I will see you after work" Kurt said.

Blaine smiled and jumped on the bed. He patted his bump. He was so happy.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Also please review they make me so happy!**


	47. No One Like You

**I don't own glee or the song**

* * *

"I didn't sleep a wink last night!" Finn said as he entered his kitchen looking for his caffeine IV. Jesse was getting a stroller ready. He set Jamie in the stroller and put the sun visor over him.

"Was it because Jamie was hungry?" Jesse asked. Finn walked over to him.

"Well that and something is on my mind"

Jesse looked at him as he bent over to see Jamie. Jamie grabbed Finn's finger.

"What is it?" Jesse asked.

"A wedding invitation" he sighed. "Yesterday I got in the mail a wedding invitation from Rachel. She's getting married to some guy and I don't understand why she would send us one or why she is getting married. I don't know to RSVP or crash it."

"Well is it bothering you because we're not married?" Jesse asked.

"_Yes"_

"No" Finn said out loud ignoring the yes in his mind. "We will get married when we want"

Finn noticed the stroller was pointed towards the backdoor.

"Oh are you taking him outside? Like in nature? There's germs!" Finn asked sarcastically. Jesse didn't want to take Jamie out of the house because he didn't want to expose him to germs.

"Well I am going to go take a walk with Jamie and I am meeting Kurt for a coffee date" Jesse smiled. "What are you doing on this fabulous day?"

"I am going to work and then I am meeting Blaine and Kadence for lunch" Finn proudly said. "I still can't believe your taking him outside"

"You going to stall me by teasing about it or are you going to wait till dinner"

"As much as I would love to tease you, I will do it at dinner" Finn smiled. He kissed Jamie's hand and then got up and kissed Jesse.

* * *

"How are things going with Blaine?" Jesse asked as Kurt and he sat at a table at a coffee shop. Kurt had his usual coffee in his hand and Jesse had a milkshake. Jesse was feeding Jamie under a blanket.

"Alright he's been really you know lately." Kurt said. Kurt was referring to Blaine's skyrocketing sex drive. "It's not that I don't mind, it's just he has been really emotional and he has bad morning sickness"

Jesse laughed as he checked Jamie. "Well as long as you're happy right?"

"Oh gaga, I am one happy man!" Kurt exclaimed. "I couldn't be happier and Blaine and I have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh that's nice, get to see the baby" Jesse said. "So Finn got a wedding invitation yesterday"

"Really? Who's?"

"Rachel" Jesse replied. "And its bugging Finn. I think it is because he wishes him and I were married."

"Well don't you two want to get married?"

"Yeah I just don't know with Jamie now" Jesse drifted off.

"He can be a little ring barrier" Kurt laughed.

A man with an apron came over to their table.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I am going to have to ask you to take that somewhere else" he said.

"Take what?" Jesse asked.

"That" the man said smugly as he pointed towards Jamie

"First off my nephew isn't a that" Kurt snapped. "And secondly it's called breastfeeding. You see people do it all the time."

"Customers complaining" he said.

Kurt turned and looked at a buff man with his wife. He rolled his eyes. Jesse got up. He put Jamie back into the stroller.

"It's okay he was done and I have to go anyway Kurt"

"No!" Kurt snapped. "You have no right to do this!"

"Actually I can" He said as he pointed towards a sign. Kurt turned and looked at it. It read: Management has the right to refuse service to anyone.

* * *

Blaine sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. He had dropped Kadence off with Mercedes and Sam. He had been waiting thirty minutes for Kurt to show. He rubbed his bump. Blaine saw Kurt walked in all flustered. He sat next to Blaine.

"I'm so sorry I am late" Kurt said.

"What took you so long?" Blaine asked casually.

"I had to argue with the manager. He kicked Jesse and me out for Jamie being fed."

"That's dumb" Blaine said. "Why would he cause such a big stink?"

"Because it's unnatural" a voice said. Kurt and Blaine looked at a woman with her husband. "We women should be having and breast feeding children not men"

"Yeah well lady it's more common now. You see a lot more pregnant men now, because it's become normal!" Kurt snapped. Blaine just sat back and looked at the door towards the doctor's room.

"It's not normal!" the woman said.

"Our society is changing now!"

"Blaine" a nurse said.

Blaine got up and took Kurt's hand and took him to the door.

"And another thing: GET USED TO IT LADY!"

Blaine dragged Kurt in.

Kurt and Blaine bickered while the nurse checked Blaine. Kurt was still mad as they were waiting for Doctor Todd.

"I don't understand. What is today: pick on pregnant and breast feeding men day?" Kurt muttered.

Blaine was all upset. He was sick and tired of hearing about this. Kurt should know by now that they will always find someone who hates what they do.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!?" Blaine yelled at Kurt.

"What's gotten into you?"

"We are going to see our second child for the first time and I want him or her to be a happy little baby and –ow!"

Blaine held his stomach. He felt a tiny cramp. Kurt rushed to his side.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I kept rambling. I wasn't thinking" Kurt said. "I am such a jerk"

"No it's my hormones and I just want to see you happy" Blaine said.

Kurt kissed Blaine as Doctor Todd walked in.

"I guess sex drive up is on your hormone list" he joked.

Blaine and Kurt parted and smiled.

"Yeah" Blaine said embarrassed.

The two saw that Doctor Todd has a big bump and they remembered.

"How's your baby?" Kurt asked. He remembered Doctor Todd fainting at Kadence's birth.

"Oh good. Its twins so" Doctor Todd said. "How is little Kadence doing?"

"Oh she's great!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "A little ball of sunshine and she loves to pull her cousin's hair"

"Oh she has a little cousin?"

"Yeah my brother had a baby with his partner." Kurt explained.

"Really? Finn Hudson right?"

"How did you know that?"

"I treated his partner once"

The doctor gathered his things to do a sonogram.

"Alright Blaine I think you know the drill"

Blaine undid his pants and lifted his shirt as he sat back. A tiny bump was protruding out of his abdomen. Dr. Todd squirted the gel in it. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and held it tight. The doctor took the wand and moved it on Blaine's abdomen. He turned on the machine.

"There's your new little one" he said after a few movements.

"How far along am i?" Blaine asked.

"About 10 weeks" He replied.

Kurt and Blaine smiled and looked at the screen. They couldn't take their eyes off of it.

* * *

"I am so happy the little one is healthy" Kurt said as they walked into their house.

Blaine smiled as he closed the door. "Me too"

Kurt took Blaine by his hips and kissed him.

"_Boy, it's been a long time that we've been apart" _Kurt sang._  
"Much too long for a man who needs love  
I miss you since I've been away  
Babe, it wasn't easy to leave you alone  
It's getting harder each time that I go  
If I had the choice, I would stay"_ Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's hips.

"There's no one like you

" Blaine sang_  
"I can't wait for the nights with you  
I imagine the things we'll do  
I just wanna be loved by you_

_No one like you_  
_I can't wait for the nights with you_  
_I imagine the things we'll do_  
_I just wanna be loved by you_

_Boy, there are really no words strong enough_  
_To describe all my longing for love_  
_I don't want my feelings restrained_  
_Ooh, babe, I just need you like never before_  
_Just imagine you'd come through this door_  
_You'd take all my sorrow away"_

Kurt and Blaine:

_There's no one like you_  
_I can't wait for the nights with you_  
_I imagine the things we'll do_  
_I just wanna be loved by you_

_No one like you_  
_I can't wait for the nights with you_  
_I imagine the things we'll do_  
_I just wanna be loved by you_

_No one like you"_

**Alright there is another chapter!**

**Please review with baby names for Kurt and Blaine or with ideas.**


	48. Show Me

**I don't own glee or AVPSY or the song.**

**Now if you haven't seen a Very Potter Senior Year you must! I just watched it and it was amazing!**

* * *

"Hey Finn" Kurt said as he brother walked through the door. Finn looked gloomy and sad. He slumped down into a chair. He sighed heavily. Kurt put down the bottle he was cleaning and walked towards Finn. "What's got you down?"

"It's Jesse" Finn replied. "He won't kiss me at all"

Finn and Jesse had been so busy with the baby that the truth was they didn't have time for romance. It was really putting Finn down because he thought he had down something wrong.

Kurt felt sympathetic towards Finn. He put his arm around Finn and hugged him from the side.

"I thought maybe I could sweep him off his feet and we would maybe do a little something." Finn said sadly.

"What did you plan to do?" Kurt asked concerned.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I wanted to write him a song but all I got was Jesse you're my bestie"

"Don't call him your bestie because he might mistake it for Bessie and that mean calling him a cow." Kurt said.

Finn slumped down farther.

"Take from me." Kurt said. "Be yourself! Boys like Jesse and I don't care about songs or surprise presents or cheesy complements"

Just then Blaine slid on the floor while spreading rose petals. He takes a guitar and starts to sing:

"_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt you're cool. You're my husband and I love you so much. You're hotter than all the other husbands there ever were in the world!"_

Kurt squeals with glee.

"I love you Kurt Hummel-Anderson. You're the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." Blaine said. He handed Kurt a jewelry box. "Surprise! It's a present from your husband."

"What is it?! What is it?!" Kurt squealed. He opened it up and saw a silver bracelet. He leaned in and kissed Blaine tenderly.

Finn rolled his eyes. He got up and walked out as Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist. Finn didn't understand how Blaine could do that since he was about three months pregnant. Finn brushed it off.

He felt like it was great timing. He just didn't know what was wrong. He felt like his fiancée didn't care to kiss him. Finn knew it was hard to plan a wedding and raise a newborn baby.

He walked through the back fence and back into his house. Jesse had gone out to take Jamie for a walk. Finn found Jesse asleep on the couch. Finn went up to the nursery were Jamie was. He heard a soft whimper from Jamie.

Finn almost ran to the crib. He picked up his tiny son. He cuddled him in his arms. He held Jamie up to his cheek so they were cheek to cheek.

"It's okay Drizzle don't cry" He comforted. "At least you understand me."

Finn sat down in the rocking chair. Jamie smiled and closed his eyes. He kissed his son's forehead.

"Hey there Daddy" Finn heard a voice say. He looked up and saw Jesse at the door. He smiled half-heartedly. He felt like he couldn't talk to Jesse. Jesse walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing" Finn replied.

"Can I get more than two syllables?"

"Nothing much" Finn snapped.

"Finn, you can tell me anything"

Finn got up and set Jamie in his crib. He passed Jesse and went downstairs to the living room.

"Well you can" Jesse said.

"Okay. You want me to tell you everything."

"_You say that you really love me" _Finn sang_  
I'm always on your mind  
And you say I should be your lover  
And we should spend some time_

_But I'm not persuaded that quickly_  
_My heart has been broken before you see_  
_So if you are to be my lover_  
_You have to prove your love is true to me_

_'Cause it's easy to tell me you love me_  
_Easy to say you're thinking of me_  
_Words are so easy to say_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_  
_Actions speak louder than words_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_  
_'Cause all those lies I've already heard_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_  
_Let me believe that it's true_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_  
_And I'll get together with you_

_You say that there is no other_  
_I am the only one_  
_And you say that if we were lovers_  
_We would have so much fun_

_But my mother warned me that I should_  
_Beware of young boys saying things like you say_  
_So I must be sure that if I give you my love_  
_You won't take it then run away_

_'Cause it's easy to tell me you love me_  
_Easy to say you're thinking of me_  
_Words are so easy to say_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_  
_Actions speak louder than words_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_  
_'Cause all those lies I've already heard_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_  
_Let me believe that it's true_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_  
_And I'll get together with you_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_  
_Actions speak louder than words_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_  
_'Cause all those lies I've already heard_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really love me_  
_Let me believe that it's true_

_Show me, Show me_  
_You really need me_  
_And I'll get together with you_

_Show me, Show me"_

"So you're saying that I don't show you enough affection" Jesse said.

"Jesse, I feel like I screwed up so something! We used to be all cuddles and now we are far apart. You barely kiss me. I know that it's hard to keep a relationship together sometimes with a newborn baby but I want you to show me affection." Finn said. He meant every word he said.

"Well I feel like I did something wrong!" Jesse replied back. "Finn, you say that I don't show you affection but you know you don't show me any either."

Finn never realized it before. Jesse was right.

"I'm sorry."

Finn went up to Jesse and lifted his chin. Jesse kissed Finn deeply. Jesse slowly traced his fingers down Finn's back.

"I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat on the couch watching Blaine's favorite movie series: Harry Potter. Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's. Kurt kissed his husband's forehead before placing his head on Blaine's.

"Sometimes Harry gets old" Kurt commented.

"He'll never get old. He's Harry freaking Potter!" Blaine replied as the movie ended. He accidently hit the VHS button on the remote. An old video started playing. A woman with long auburn hair came on the screen. Kurt knew who it was.

"Who is that?" Blaine asked.

"It's my mom." Kurt replied.

"_Hi baby! It's your mommy!"_ The TV said. _"I wanted to film this to show you everything that happened before you were born. Hopefully Daddy or I have told you about us being young. Your Daddy just turned nineteen a month ago and I am eighteen. I want to show you how big you are"_

_Kurt's mom held the camera out and showed her swollen belly. "See how big you are?!"_

Kurt was crying. He loved seeing his mom like this.

"Do you want to watch the rest?" Blaine asked. He knew how sensitive Kurt was.

Kurt nodded. He was speechless.

The screen had flipped to show his mom in the bathroom. Her hair was in a top messy bun. Kurt could tell she was wearing one of his Dad's shirts.

"_Hello again! I have some great news. My water just broke which means you are on your way!" His mom was beaming. "Your daddy is all over the place. He can't stop panicking."_

_Just then Burt walked in. "Lizzie, let's get to the hospital" _

"_I am going to go baby but I will see you soon. Will will be filming the rest and I want to let you know that if you get to know Will Shuester. He is one of the best friends both you're dad and I could ask for."_

The screen cut off and showed Kurt's old teacher Mr. Shue but he was a teenager.

"_Hello baby Kurt. I am Will. I will be your tour guide for your journey into the world. Your Mommy and Daddy chose me to film this because your Daddy needs to be with your Mommy."_

_The camera flicked towards Kurt's mom who was in a hospital bed. She looked like she was in pain. _

"_Uh-oh! Mommy is having a contraction" Will said. _

"_You're not funny Will" Kurt's mom said. "Kurt, you are so worth all this"_

The screen turned black. They heard a bunch of moaning. Kurt saw his mom pushing harder than ever.

"_Come on baby just a little bit more" his father coached. _

"_Come Elizabeth, his head is out just keep going"_

_Burt rubbed Elizabeth's back. "Keep going. I love you two so much."_

_Elizabeth pushed harder and harder till a loud high-pitched scream filled the room. The doctors held up baby Kurt. _

"_Here Burt you take the camera." Will said. Burt took the camera._

"_You're here" He said with big tears in his eyes. He showed baby Kurt being wiped off and cleaned. Burt zoomed in on Kurt's face. Kurt laid there in the white blanket and cried. The doctor picked up Kurt and took him to Elizabeth. She held him close. _

"Look at you." Blaine said. "You were so tiny"

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine as they watched the rest of the video.

* * *

**Any thoughts?**

**So Kurt got to see his mom and himself being born. **

**What do you want the next chapter to be about?**

**Also please review**


	49. Night Bird Suprise

**I don't own glee or the song or the references I made.**

**WARNING: SHORT SENSUALITY**

* * *

_Kadence is 4 months and Jamie is 2 months._

_Halloween Time….._

"UGH!"

Kurt quickly looked up from his daughter. Kadence was on her pink blanket playing. Kurt picked her up. She just continued to play. She grabbed onto his scarf.

"Come on baby" Kurt said. "Let's see what your Momo is up to"

Kurt walked up the stairs to Blaine and his room. He walked in and found Blaine standing in front of the mirror. Blaine kept twirling around. He rubbed his stomach then his butt. Kurt giggled at the site. He knew this was coming.

"What are you doing sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"How are we supposed to go as a superhero family if I can't even fit into my Night bird costume?!" Blaine shouted angrily. He didn't raise his voice much. "My belly is too big so the waist doesn't fit and now my booty is too big! I might as well be Fat Bird: Devourer of cookies!"

"I really love how you made that kid friendly" Kurt commented as he bounced Kadence a little.

Blaine ignored the comment.

"I love having a family with you but darn it, Kurt, you're making me fat!"

"Just let it out!" Kurt replied. "The sewing machine will be out anyway to make our costumes."

Blaine looked at Kadence. She let out one of her little high pitched scream and held out her hands.

"She wants you"

Kurt passed her to Blaine. Blaine kissed her cheek. He played with her little auburn curls.

"Anyone home?" They heard Finn yell from the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt walked down to the kitchen and put Kadence in her play pin. They saw Finn, Jesse and Jamie.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Blaine asked.

"Oh good!" Jesse replied. "Jamie has a little cold but he is okay"

"Oh I hope he is okay" Kurt said. "Where is my little nephew?"

"He is at his Uncle Jackson's house" Jesse replied.

The whole house suddenly heard a ding from Blaine's computer. All of them went to a desk at the side of a room. They saw a video loading. A woman appeared with a gold dress on.

"Hello Anderson-Hummel's and family." Her voice was deeper to hide her voice. "You have been top couple on borrowed time. Now it is time for the reign of a new queen. The St. Hudson and Anderson-Hummel reign is over."

The video ended and everyone looked at each other.

"What was that?" Kurt asked. He was so confused. He looked at Blaine. Blaine had a serious face.

"TO THE NIGHT CAVE!" he yelled. He flapped his cape and made bird noises as he ran out the kitchen. Kurt picked up Kadence out of her play pin and followed Blaine. Jesse and Finn both looked at each other confused and then followed them.

They all went down to the garage. The garage was decorated in blue and black. On the top of one wall there was a silver circle with a black bird in the center.

"Dude, this is so cool!" Finn exclaimed happily. He walked around as Blaine showed him around. Jesse leaned in closer to Kurt.

"How did he get a night cave?" Jesse asked.

"I agreed to it during a crucial moment….."

"_Kurt...Kurt can…can I ask you some…something?" _

_Blaine rubbed his hands against Kurt's bare back. _

"_Yes." _

"_Can I have…a…a Night cave?" Blaine moaned. Blaine began kissed Kurt's neck and then he adjusted his hips._

"_YES! YES!"_

"Oh my gosh!" Jesse exclaimed. "You agreed to it when-"

"I'm not proud of it! Ever since then he always asks me crucial questions in crucial moments. Although one good thing came out of it"

"What was that?" Jesse asked.

"Two months later Blaine and I found out we were having Kadence." Kurt answered.

Kurt couldn't help but look over at Blaine. Blaine was talking to Finn.

"So I want to do the special thing for Jesse tonight. I want him to feel special. I want to say thank you for carrying my baby and giving birth to him." Finn told Blaine in a low voice.

Blaine looked at Finn.

"How about you tell Jesse that Kurt and I are having a formal party at six but instead of the so-called party you take him-"

"Right. It will be hard to keep it from him. Jesse is smart. He can figure it out in an instant." Finn said. "Just don't let on"

"Your secret is safe with me"

* * *

"Jesse?" Finn asked as they walked into their house. Finn carried Jamie in his car seat. He set him on the table. Jamie started blowing bubbles with this saliva.

"No you can't teach him to play football yet" Jesse laughed.

"That's not what I was going to ask." Finn said. "See Blaine and Kurt are having a formal party tonight and I was wondering if we could go?"

Jesse sighed. "I don't know Finn. We don't have a baby sitter."

"But Blaine said Jamie could come!" Finn protested desperately. It had to be tonight.

"I guess so" Jesse replied. He embraced Finn. "Since it means so much to you"

"It does"

"Okay we'll go. I just need to dig out the baby sling."

Jesse went upstairs. Finn looked at Jamie. He rocked the car seat a little then pulled out his phone and texted Blaine:

_Operation Dancing Juice is a go_

* * *

After Finn, Jesse and Jamie got dressed in their tuxedos. Finn just had to thank Kurt for getting Jamie a tuxedo. They started walking in the street towards Kurt and Blaine's house.

"Why didn't we go through the back yard?" Jesse asked.

"I just wanted to see the sunset" Finn lied.

Jesse looked over at a smiling Jamie who was in a sling that Finn had on his chest. Finn looked at Jesse.

"It sure is a beautiful night" Finn said.

Nothing happened.

"It sure is a beautiful night!" Finn said louder.

Blaine came out in front of him in a tuxedo. He started singing:

"_It's a beautiful night  
we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you"_

Kurt came out with a bouquet and started dancing with Blaine and sang:

"_Is it the look in your eyes  
or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you"_

Suddenly Burt came out in a tuxedo with Carole on his arm. He then sang:

"_Well, I know this little chapel  
on the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on girl"_

"_Who cares if we're trashed" _Carole sang. _  
"Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
and it's on, boy" _

Everyone started dancing in front of Jesse and Finn. The whole glee club showed up. Sam came out and started singing:

"_I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like  
Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl"_

He started dancing with Mercedes as she sang:

"_If we wake up and you  
Wanna break up, that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun, boy"_

Everyone all started dancing again as they started walking more and ended up in a chapel.

"_'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice?_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now, baby_  
_Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh_

_It's a beautiful night_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
_Or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares, baby_  
_I think I wanna marry you"_

The whole train of people stood around at the front of the chapel. Finn looked at Jesse face to face. Jesse couldn't help but smile. He opened his mouth to say something but Finn silenced him with his finger.

"It's not over yet" Finn said.

A preacher walked out and stood in front of them. Jesse started crying out of happiness.

"Finn" The preacher said. "Do you take Jesse to be your husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Finn took out a ring from his pocket and slid it on Jesse's finger.

"I do"

Jesse started to panic a little. He didn't have a ring for Finn.

"And Jesse do you take Finn to be your husband in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Blaine bumped Jesse on the shoulder. Jesse turned around and Blaine handed him a ring. Jesse smiled as he turned back towards Finn and slipped on his finger.

"I do"

"And now by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom"

Jesse leaned in and kissed Finn tenderly. Everyone clapped as they looked at Mr. and Mr. St. Hudson.

* * *

**SURPRISE! **

**I hope this was an awesome chapter for you to read as it was for me to write it. **

**Please review**


	50. Boy or Girl?

**I don't own glee.**

**I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I had writer's block on some of my stories. **

* * *

"I hate this!" Blaine exclaimed annoyed. He rubbed his noise with a tissue. "As if having some slight morning sickness wasn't enough, I just have to go to work one day and get sick!"

Kurt sighed heavily as he came out with a bowl of chicken noodle soup for Blaine. He hated seeing Blaine sick. Kurt felt sorry for him.

"Just be happy it's a minor cold." Kurt replied.

"A minor cold that causes major things! I can't even see our little baby girl! She could be walking at this very moment and I wouldn't know because you think I could get her sick!"

"Blaine, be realistic!" Kurt laughed. "She's only five month old. She won't be walking just yet. Besides you can't say you won't get her sick."

"She could be a little overachiever!" Blaine protested. Blaine rubbed his growing stomach. "Speaking of our little lady, where is she?"

"She is at her cousin's. I took her over there while you were knocked out on the couch."

"I like it!"

Kurt sighed. He didn't know how to bring the subject up.

"Have you wondered what we're going to have?" Kurt asked.

"Well we know it will either be a boy or a girl." Blaine replied.

"Right but have you thought about what you want?" Kurt continued. "See we never talked about it when you were pregnant with Kadence because we were just too excited."

"I think I will be happy with whatever we have as long as I have Kadence and you"

"I feel the same except I don't want a boy"

"Why? Is it because you can't play dress up with him?" Blaine laughed.

"Sure"

Kurt didn't want Blaine to know the real reason why he didn't want a boy.

* * *

"Who's all happy and clean? Jamie is!" Finn cooed at Jamie. Jamie was one happy baby. He had just finished taking a bath.

"Kadence is asleep." Jesse said as he walked into the kitchen.

"And Jamie is clean" Finn added. He nestled Jamie into his arms. Jamie squiggled around in his towel. He looked like a tiny pickle in Finn's arms. "This reminds me when he was born. Well he was smaller."

Finn leaned down and kissed Jamie's forehead. Jamie giggled and tried to reach for his daddy's face. Jesse smiled and brushed Jamie's damp hair with his hand.

"I think he's getting your hair." He told Finn.

Just then there was a tiny knock on the door.

"It's open!" Finn exclaimed.

Kurt walked in. He smiled. "Hi. How's it going?"

"Oh good." Jesse sighed. "Life couldn't be any better."

"How's Blaine feeling?" Finn asked.

"His cold is slowly letting up but he's grouchy. How's Kadence?" Kurt replied.

"Oh perfect. She is sleeping upstairs." Jesse replied.

"So are you excited?" Finn asked.

"About?" Kurt asked.

"About getting to see what your second baby will be!" Finn exclaimed happily.

"I guess." Kurt shrugged. "Hey I was trying to think of a way to get Blaine a little healthier by doing some exercises. Did you guys want to join in?"

"Sure" Jesse replied.

"The thing is we will have to tell Blaine about it in a way where he doesn't think we are calling him fat. I think if we all do it, it will help. " Kurt replied.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

The next day Kurt, Jesse and Finn got in their athletic gear and figured out a way to tell Blaine. Blaine was making him a small snack when they walked in.

"What's with all the sports gear?" he asked them through his peanut butter and pickles.

"Jesse, Finn and I were going to go down and exercise in the living room. Would you like to join?"

"Yeah it will be good to strengthen your core" Jesse added.

"Nope!" Blaine said. "I like my core loosen and in front of the TV now that a channel is having a Harry Potter movie marathon."

Blaine walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. The trio followed him.

"Didn't you enjoy doing Preggo aerobics?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah but I only did it for one day. Then my dad showed up, then my mom, then Coop and then I had a weird meltdown about having a chubby baby and my appendix ruptured." Blaine said. "Now it seems like every day or so we have a new thing happen to us. It's like someone is writing about us in an alternate universe somewhere! What if we were on a TV show somewhere?"

"Honey, stop it! Your making Finn's brain hurt!" Kurt said.

"I need some headache medicine" Finn said.

"Oh crap!" Blaine exclaimed. "I almost forgot about our appointment."

* * *

"Good afternoon!" a woman said as she came into the room. "I'm Doctor Clemmons."

"Hold on. Where's Doctor Todd?" Blaine asked.

"Doctor Todd is on paternity leave so I am filling in" She replied.

"Oh. So it's the usual? Lie back and lift up your shirt?"

"You got it!"

Blaine did just that. He took Kurt's hand and smiled. Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. The doctor did her thing in the corner. She squirted gel on his swollen abdomen. She turned on the machine and moved the wand around his stomach.

"So are you ready to know the sex?"

"Yes" Kurt said.

"It's a boy!"

* * *

**Blaine and Kurt are having a boy! Why do you think Kurt doesn't want a boy? Any guesses? **

**Please review. **


	51. Food into a Human

**I don't own glee or the song.  
**

**Thank you to the two people who helped with this chapter: Fanpire109 and Mmm189.**

**WARNING: This is more of a Klaine chapter than a Jesse and Finn. **

**Also sensuality**

* * *

"Come here gorgeous!" Blaine said. He took Kadence out of her crib. She had just woken up from her night sleep or as Kurt called it her "naps". Her auburn curls were all frizzy. "Looks like you slept good." She started to get fussy all of a sudden. Blaine knew what this was. It was time for her teething ring.

Blaine passed Kurt on his way down to the kitchen. Kurt was drinking a cup of coffee when the phone rang. Kurt picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hello is this Kurt Hummel?" a certain British voice asked.

"Oh hi, you!" Kurt laughed. "Long time no talk."

Blaine turned from his daughter to Kurt. Who was Kurt talking to? Blaine couldn't help it. He listened as he started feeding Kadence her breakfast.

"Oh you are? Tomorrow? Oh Blaine and I will be happy to have you over. See you at seven then. Bye." And on that note Kurt hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh just Adam."

"Fiend!" Blaine shouted.

"Look he and I are friends and you know our policy. If it was your friend, I would be accepting." Kurt said. "He wants to come over for dinner tomorrow. Can you and he have a nice night without yelling at each other?"

Blaine frowned and shrugged. "I guess so. When is he leaving from London?"

"I think tonight."

Blaine smiled cleverly. He had a feeling he could stop Adam.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine went into the other room and called Adam's house number. The dial tone stopped.

"The Crawford residence" a voice said.

"Hi, is this Adam Crawford's house?" Blaine asked.

"This is the housekeeper speaking and by the way young man, that is not how one addresses oneself on the telephone. First one identifies oneself, and then asks for the person from which whom is to speak." The housekeeper told him.

"What are you saying?" Blaine asked confused. He was confused at the way she was speaking.

"Now let us try that again shall we." She said as she hung up the phone.

"OH!" Blaine exclaimed angrily as he redialed the number. His hormones started to kick into gear.

"The Crawford residence." Blaine heard the housekeeper say.

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson" Blaine said in a fake British accent. He was aiming for a Harry Potter voice. "I was wondering please, if you could, please, if it's not too much trouble please, might I speak with Mr. Adam Crawford please."

"Mr. Crawford is on his way to the airport and it is not nice to make fun of people. Good-bye"

"NO! WAIT!" Blaine exclaimed, stopping her from hanging up. "I will be nice. Could you just give me his number?"

"I am not at liberty to give that information to you."

"Look Adam is in love with my husband and I need to put him in his place. If you don't give me the number then I am going to come over there and kick your snooty ass!" The line suddenly went blank. "Hello? Oh! She knew I could kick her ass!"

Kurt walked into the room. He looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at him and laughed nervously.

"Why are you laughing to make it seem like you weren't doing anything?" Kurt asked.

"I wasn't. I am just sitting here."

Kurt gave Blaine a glare and Blaine rubbed his stomach nervously. Kurt sat on the arm of the chair.

"Tell me what's going on" Kurt said. He touched Blaine's nose.

"Well I don't know if I like the fact that Adam is coming here." Blaine said. "He likes you and not in a friend way. I just won't feel comfortable with him here in the same house, or in the same town."

"I know. I will call him and tell him one of us is sick and it's highly contagious." Kurt sighed. He actually liked the fact that Blaine told him what he thought. He thought Blaine's confidence was one of his best qualities.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on? You've been acting strange ever since we found out the baby was a boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt replied nervously.

"See that's what I mean. Every time I bring up our baby boy, you get nervous and act like I didn't bring it up."

"Okay." Kurt said. He braced himself. He felt like his reasons were silly but he really meant them. "What if when he grows up, and he's bullied because he has two gay dads? What if he hates us because of the fact we are gay?"

"Kurt, you know that Kadence will go through everything too? She might be bullied too and I highly doubt our little boy will hate us." Blaine replied. He kissed Kurt on the lips.

"Your right"

"Besides, their daddy can teach them a lesson or two about how to fight back at bullying." Blaine laughed.

"Or their Momo can teach Kadence and Tristan about courage"

"True-wait Tristan?"

"I had been thinking about names for him." Kurt said.

"Me too." Blaine replied. "I like the name Aaron."

"Tristan Aaron or Aaron Tristan"

"We'll decide later." Blaine yawned.

"Does someone need a nap?" Kurt asked in a cute voice.

"I think I do. It's hard turning food into a human." He laughed.

"Well if you want you can go to bed early. Kadence is sleeping." Kurt said in a seductive tone.

"I don't know" Blaine said. He didn't catch on because he was too tired.

"Okay well it's here if you want it" Kurt said. He hopped up and started walking towards their bedroom. As he walked, he sang softly but loud enough to where Blaine could hear:

"_You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.  
And baby once I get it I'm yours no take backs.  
I'm gonna love you for life I ain't leaving your side  
Even if you knock it ain't no way to stop it  
Forever you're mine baby I'm addicted no lie, no lie  
I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
So baby whenever you're ready..._

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na_

_When you're re-e-e-dy_  
_When you're re-e-e-dy_

_When you're ready come and get it_  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na"_

Blaine heard it and started walking. He went to the bedroom and saw the door shut. He softly sang so Kurt could hear him:

"_This love will be the death of me  
But I know I'll die happily  
I'll know, I'll know, I'll know  
Because you love me so...Yeah" _

Kurt flung open the door and grabbed onto Blaine. They practically tackled each other onto the bed. Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt and exposed his bump. Kurt gently kissed it and slowly made his way up to Blaine's lips. When Kurt kissed his bump, Blaine felt a flutter. He knew what it was.

"Kurt…..Kurt…stop….for a moment." Blaine said through kisses.

Kurt stooped and looked at Blaine.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I just felt him move."

Kurt smiled and kissed the bump again.

A few minutes later, Jesse and Finn walked in with Jamie.

"I hope they can go to dinner tonight with us" Finn said happily.

"I know. It will be so much fun" Jesse added.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of noise from upstairs. Finn started to slowly back away.

"Where are you going?"

"I already walked in on them once; I am not doing it again!"

* * *

**So any thoughts?**

**Aaron Tristan or Tristan Aaron? What's your choice? **

**So do you want to see Adam in the next chapter or keep things happy? **

**Review time!**


	52. Visit Part One

**I don't own glee or the songs!**

**Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Warning: A lot of shockers and funniness from Blaine.**

* * *

"I don't even know why you try" Kurt laughed.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch eating Chinese food and watching Moulin Rouge. Blaine didn't understand how to use chopsticks. He sat there fooling with it. He had already gotten his noodles on him many times. Kurt was happy he was still wearing his robe and pajamas so Blaine didn't stain his nice shirts. Kurt chuckled as Blaine tried again but instead got the noodles on his robe for the fourth time.

"I tell you this pregnancy has gotten me clumsy, Kurt" Blaine said while he cleaned off the stray noodle.

"Honey, you could never use chopsticks very well." Kurt said. He noticed a spot of food on Blaine's chin. Kurt leaned in and whipped it off. "You're worse than Kadence."

"No, at least my chopstick skills aren't like Finn's"

"Yeah he sticks them in his nose and says 'Look I'm a walrus!'"

Blaine and Kurt laughed as the doorbell rang. Blaine got up and went to the door. He rubbed his stomach. Their little boy was wiggling around too much.

"That's weird. He is wiggling around like he wants to come out." Blaine laughed as he opened the door.

"Hello there!" A certain British voice said.

Blaine slammed the door. Kurt looked at him funny.

"Who was it?" Kurt asked as he got up and went to the door.

"I can't promise anything. I can't promise I won't yell at it, Kurt. I thought I could but seeing it makes it all come back." Blaine said angrily.

"Chandler?" Kurt asked. Blaine shook his head. Kurt opened the door and saw Adam.

* * *

"Look, Jesse, I'm a walrus." Finn laughed through his chopsticks. Jesse rolled his eyes and Jamie giggled up a storm. "At least he likes it."

Jesse and Finn were eating leftover Chinese food while Jamie was watching his daddy and papa.

"You know Finn; you're supposed to teach your son not to play with his food." Jesse said.

Jesse went and put his plate in the sink. He looked out the window for a moment. He saw Blaine and Kurt arguing for a second and then letting a blond haired man in their house. Jesse didn't recognize the man but he could tell by the way Blaine's face looked, he was furious. Blaine was steaming more than the pot of tea Kurt just put on.

Their doorbell then rang. Jesse heard Finn get up and go out of the room. Jesse started to tidy the sink when he heard a high pitch scream and the door slam. Jamie started to cry. Jesse picked him up and comforted him as Finn ran in.

"We need to run." Finn said frantically.

"Finn, what are you talking about?"

"She found us" Finn replied.

"You don't mean-"

"Rachel"

* * *

"We really are shocked by your visit" Kurt said. Blaine got up and put his tea cup on the counter almost slamming it.

"Well I did warn you" Adam laughed.

"Anyone for more tea?" Blaine asked, mocking Adam's accent. No one said anything. "No? Just me then"

Blaine turned to his cup. Kurt got up and went to him. Adam got up.

"I must be off. I have to find a hotel"

"Bye then!" Blaine said.

"Wait, can't you stay here?" Kurt asked. Kurt was just trying to be polite. He honestly looked forward to just being with Blaine and his daughter. "The baby is already down for her sleep"

"I don't want to be any trouble" Adam replied.

"No, you can sleep in our room. The other guest rooms are being used. We can set up an air mattress" Blaine said.

Kurt looked at Blaine funny. "I guess so"

"Oh thank you!" Adam exclaimed. "I promise I will be as quiet as a mouse"

Blaine smiled cleverly and thought: _"But I won't" _

* * *

"Rachel?" Jesse asked.

"Yes the one and only." Finn replied. "I say we pack."

"No" Jesse replied. He handed Finn Jamie.

"Are you insane?"

"We will kill her with kindness." Jesse said. He walked to the front door and smiled as he opened it. Finn followed him the whole time. "Rachel! How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Thank you. It's nice to see you too" Rachel said. "May I come in?"

"Oh course!"

She walked in and Jesse closed the door.

"We heard about your wedding" Jesse said. He walked over and stood next to Finn.

"I am glad you got the invitation" She said. She was nervous, too nervous for Rachel Berry. He noticed Jamie. "Is this your son?"

"Yes" Finn snapped.

"He looks like you Finn" Rachel smiled.

"Why are you here?" Finn asked coldly.

Jesse didn't want to stop him. He wanted to know too.

"Body and I are having our wedding and baby here"

"Baby?" Jesse asked.

"I'm pregnant" Rachel smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Kurt whispered to Blaine at two in the morning. The two were in bed looking at sleeping Adam.

"Don't worry, soon your cuddly bunny will be here" Blaine whispered back.

"And will it wake the baby?"

"Maybe but I don't think so" Blaine said laying back down. "Now act like you are asleep or better yet tell him something funny."

Kurt sat there worried about what might happen. Blaine started to pretend snore loudly. Adam stirred a little.

"_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck" _Blaine belted out. _  
"Some nights, I call it a draw  
some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
some nights, I wish they'd just fall off"  
_

Adam woke up and brushed it off. Then it happened again:

"_The love shack is a little old place  
Where we can get together  
Love shack, baby  
A love shack, baby  
Love shack, baby, love shack  
Love shack, baby, love shack"_

Adam sat up and looked at Kurt.

"He likes to sing in his sleep" Kurt chuckled. "I'm used to it."

"_It's Friday, Friday  
Gotta get down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend._

Friday, Friday  
Gettin' down on Friday  
Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend"

"Every night?" Adam asked.

"Sometimes"

"_You triflin' good for nothing type of brother  
Silly me, why haven't I found another?  
A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out  
Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about"_

"How are you used to it?"

"I love him and I am willing to see past this"

"_I might get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight"  
_

"It is hard, right?"

"Not at all"

_"Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you"_

"I think I might sleep on the couch" Adam said as he got up and almost ran out of the room.

Blaine sat up and kissed Kurt.

"We're back in business"

* * *

**Alright so this is just part one. Tell me what you want to see happen in part two of Adam and Rachel's stay.**

**So please review. **


End file.
